Unknowing
by daughters of destruction
Summary: Emma and Breena were the daughters of two of the biggest superstars to enter the WWE. They were going to face challenges that not only turned their lives upside down, but made their worlds collide....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Myself and my co-writer DO NOT own anything in this story but Emma and Breena. The storyline may be similar to what has happened or is happening in the WWE and we don't stake any claim to that. Just our characters that we have created. Everything else belongs to Vince McMahon and the WWE.

Chapter 1:

Two girls…Two different backgrounds…Two different views on life…Two different personalities…but in reality, they were more alike than they knew…

Emma was sitting on her father's bed, watching him pack. It was week earlier than usual.

"You really need to go?" She asked him a sad voice.

"Yes Emma. Vince needs me back. Why are you so upset?" He asked her.

She turned away and looked at the picture of her mom and dad on their wedding day.

"The championship is in 3 days."

Glen looked at his daughter and knew she was upset. He knew he had fucked up yet again.

"Emma…"

"No…Can I come with you?" She asked for the umpteenth time.

"You are not coming with me. We have discussed this. It's too dangerous." He said sternly.

"I want to be there! I want to train with you!" She argued with him.

"It's no place for a girl." Glen said turning away and continued packing.

"I can't believe you! It's dangerous for anyone! Boy or Girl! That's the most sexist thing you could have ever said to me!!"

She stood up at that point and looked at her dad. He was taller than her.

"You're not going to win this war Emma. Don't try. You will not come with me. You will not train. Mark my words…as your father…you will never be a WWE superstar." He had put his foot down. He glared at her.

She sucked in a breath and ran out of the room. If you didn't know them, this would've been a lot harsher than it really was. Her father was Glen Jacobs….also known as WWE superstar Kane. He started to after her, but he stopped himself. His cell started going off and he picked it up.

"Hello" Glen said

"Hey bro…has she started cause mine has." The man on the other side said.

"You have no idea. I'll talk to you when I get there. I still have to finish packing." Glen said.

"Alright. I'll see you then."

Glen hung up and continued packing. His daughter was nothing like him. Attitude and stubbornness…exactly the same. It would've been so much different if his wife were still here.

"Emma!!" he yelled from his room.

"WHAT!"

"I want to talk to you." He yelled back knowing she was going to fight him.

"No! You don't…"she started.

"Listen little girl, if you don't get your ass out here, there will be hell to pay!" He heard movement and she came out of her room.

"What do you want?! Do you want to crush my dreams some?!" she had tear-stained cheeks and he almost lost his composure. She looked so much like her mother.

"I don't want you to wrestle. You have so much going for you. I want you to have a life." He tried to explain.

"You and I have a life…"

"…No we don't. Me leaving and missing everything is not a life." He cut her off.

"But what if this something that I want? You can't stop me. My birthday is May 9th. I'll be 18 and you can't stop me." She said angrily

"Emma Rose…don't you dare think you can threaten me…" He warned. She didn't care though.

"…and if you think just because you won't train me, doesn't mean I can't get someone else to do it. Any gym would love to have Glen Jacobs daughter train at their gym." She stated clearly and crossed her arms.

"I will sabotage anything you try you little brat." Glen crossed his arms. He was very intimidating.

"I hate you!" she stormed out grabbing her coat and left the house.

When Glen got to the door she was gone. He sighed sadly and went to the kitchen. He called her multiple times, but she wouldn't answer the phone. He began packing the car and checking the time. He had to leave. He called her cell one more time.

"Emma…please forgive me. You just don't understand. If I could change who I was, If I could be there for your games and your concerts… You'll look back and realize that there was more to life than wrestling for the WWE. I was hoping to say goodbye to you. Good Luck on Wednesday. You'll be fantastic. I Love You. Call me."

Glen slowly put the phone down and picked up his last bag. He didn't lock the door because he wasn't sure if she had her key. He got in the truck and looked in the rear view mirror and she was standing there. He sighed in relief. He got out of the truck and they walked to each other. Simultaneously…

"I'm Sorry."

She giggled and he chuckled.

"I don't hate you." She said

"I know baby." He said putting her hair behind her ear.

"I just want to be with you. Going with you just works. Plus…I could train and if I don't like it, I don't have to continue."

We'll talk about it, but don't get your hopes up. I have to go. Call me later." He said giving her a hug.

"okay I love you daddy." She said hugging him back.

"I love you too."

He kissed the top of her head and left. She slowly walked inside. She shuddered at the quiet in the house. She picked up her phone and called Trish.

"Hey wanna come over….dad's gone." She said sullenly.

"But I thought…"

"Me too, Trish, me too…."

She hung up with her and began making popcorn. Trish came in and gave Emma a hug.

"He's gonna miss the championship. Thought he was gonna be here for it?" Trish asked.

"Business called. They needed him to go and start a storyline with Mark."

Emma just smiled sadly at Trish and they sat down and watched a movie. Trish was her very best friend and the starting forward on their soccer team. She wished things were different.

Glen arrived in Phoenix, Az the next day and grabbed his bags. Mark was waiting for him at the door.

"You look like a train wreck." Mark said laughing

"Don't even get me started."

"I guess your little monster was a lot worse than you thought she was gonna be." Mark knew the answer. He didn't know how he was going to respond when Glen asked hm the same question.

"She said she hated me this time. She took it back, but still. Plus! She threatened me with the whole turning 18 again! I'm gonna kill her before she reaches 18!" Glen threw his bag in a locker and looked at Mark. "What about your darling angel?" he asked.

"She definitely threatened me with the whole 18 bid, but she didn't say she hated me." Mark explained and looked at his baby brother sympathetically.

They were unpacking their gear when Shane came in letting them know their match was coming up.

"Who are we facing?" Mark asked.

"Randy Orton and Dave Batista." Shane said.

Both men groaned and continued to change. Shane left with a smile and went to find the other two superstars. Mark and Glen were standing in the ring waiting for the other 2 to come out….

Back in Texas, Emma was putting her gear on She was meeting Trish at the field. Today was the day. She had been looking forward to this her whole soccer career. She got into her elantra and drove to the field. When she got there a bunch of the girls were already stretching.

"Hey Jacobs!! Where's your dad?" Chrissy asked

"Business calls." She explained.

"Sorry hun…"

Emma just shrugged her shoulders and started stretching. Trish got there and they began to stretch and warm up as a team. She pulled them all together when the ref blew the whistle.

"Alright girls…I've been playing soccer with you our whole lives. This is what we have been waiting for. We've worked hard to get here; we need to work harder to win this. I know we can do this. Take your time, look up, follow through, and pass. We've got this in the bag." She spoke with pride and enthusiasm. This was their time and she needed to win. They put their hand in and headed on the field. She didn't notice the man with a video camera sitting on the stands.

Two hours and two overtimes later, the girls were holding a trophy above their heads. Emma was drenched from the Gatorade, but she didn't care. She wished her dad was there. She did look at the stands to look for him, he wasn't there. 'oh well,' she thought. 'someone's mom had to have recorded the game.' She continued celebrating with her friends knowing this was the last time she would ever play with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Breena was watching her dad pack. At least this time she got to see him for four days. She was trying to find a new excuse to allow him to bring her along. None ever worked.

"How long this time?" She asked

"I don't know," he answered. "And, no, you can't come."

Breen closed her mouth. There went that idea.

"You know, superstars children is all the rage right now in the WWE." She said quickly.

Her father just ignored her. It was a daily fight with them. As a 20 odd year veteran known as the Undertaker, he knew the life. He wanted more for his daughter, much more.

"You do know that when I turn 18 it's out of your hands." She continued

"Do you really think a training camp would secretly train the Undertaker's daughter?"

She knew he was right. Defeated, she got off his bed and left. This was always how is ended. Breen wanted more than anything to be a wrestler. She grew up with it, it was her life. Sara was in the kitchen when Breen stormed in. Sara heard both side of this argument before. She was smart enough to not choose a side.

"How did you marry than man?" She asked

"I wonder that myself."

Sara wasn't Breena's real mother, but more than a mother than her biological one. Sara knew everything, things Breena couldn't tell her father or anyone.

"I wish I could understand why." Breen said. "I just get a no."

"He wants to protect you."

"He can't do that forever." Breen said.

Mark came downstairs with a few bags. He set them down and went into the fridge.

"How long is this tour?' Sara asked

"I'm not sure." He answered.

"Well, be safe," She told him. "You're getting old on me."

"I know, these old bones." Mark laughed when he said it. "I'll call you when I get there."

He kissed Sara goodbye and went to his daughter. She gave him the sad eyes, but he didn't bite.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too."

He took the half eaten apple from the table and left. Sara sat down at the table and quietly ate her sandwich. For all the years that he had left, they still never got used to it.

"Do you have plans?"Sara asked her.

"I do." Breena answered."Batting cages."

"Okay, I might not be home when you get back." Sara told her. "day with the sisters."

Both tended not to stay around the house when Mark Left. They didn't always go out together, but they couldn't stay home alone.

Breena left the house before Sara. She loaded up her gear in the back of her truck and headed to the cages. She was meeting her friend Stephen there.

The cages were empty and Breena took the first one. She had a natural build to her. She was her father's daughter, tall and stocked.

"You make it look easy." Stephen told her when he got there.

"Genetics." She answered. She hit the last ball and got out.

"Yeah, well if my father was a pro wrestler-"

"You'd be miserable." She finished for him

"Maybe" Stephen replied

Mark arrived in Arizona before his brother. He was eager to see him because he knew he was going through a rough spot. He walked through the arena and found their 'locker room'. Glen arrived shortly and gave Mark the run down.

"I just don't know what to do." Glen said.

"What scares me is Bree's not fighting me anymore which makes me think she's up to something."

"Emma doesn't understand I want more for her." Glen said.

They were getting ready for a match against Randy Orton and Batista. It wasn't an ideal match for them, but it was out of their hands.

"You're not lining up your knuckles." Breena told Stephen. Out of the corner of her her, she saw someone with a video camera.

"Like this?" Stephen asked. "Bree?"

"What?" She asked.

"Yes," She answered. "You'll get more power."

She looked at the man videotaping unsure who they were actually videotaping, though it gave her an uneasy feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma told all the girls to come to her house the next day. They were going to have a party. She still had a weird feeling about the game. Like something was supposed to happen. She couldn't believe they won. She called her dad and of course he didn't pick up.

"Hey daddy. We won. Thought you'd want to know. Hope you're doing well. Love you"

Emma hung up the phone and sighed. She began to get the chips and drinks out. She couldn't wait for the girls to get there. She was going to put smackdown on to see her dad fight. Him and the undertaker were making appearances on both shows lately. There was a knock on her door and she knew her friends were there.

"Hey girl!!" Trish exclaimed. "Are we watching the show?"

"Yea. I still feel bad for leaving things the way we did." She said.

"I thought you guys were okay?" Trish asked.

"Yea, but still."

There was another knock and the rest of the team showed up. They toasted to a fantastic year and their friendship.

"Emma!" Maggie yelled

"What?"

"Smackdown is starting." Maggie yelled again.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Emma grabbed ice tea for everyone and the Doritos. She got to the den and put all of the stuff on the table. She had to a move a couch, but some of the girls were sitting on it.

"I'm moving you guys." She stated.

"WHAT!?" They exclaimed and Emma lifted the couch and pulled them.

"I still don't understand how you do that." Maggie said laughing.

Emma was 5'6". Not as tall as her dad of course, but she was very athletic. She had an athletic build, but she was small and she loved showing the guys at school up. She moved the other couch against the wall.

"Your dad's gonna be on tonight Emma?" Trish asked

"Yea. I read the roster for tonight."

The show started and there were woots from everyone. She loved her friends and would do anything for them. The show began with clips from Monday night Raw. All the matches were being highlighted.

"Look! There's daddy!!!" Emma exclaimed.

Everyone watched as Kane and Undertaker demolished Randy Orton and Batista.

"Woot woot!!! Ya dad!!!" Emma started jumping up and down.

"He sure did kick ass," Maggie said

"That's because he's the big red machine! Plus he had Mark helping him." Emma said. Trish high-fived Emma and they laughed.

"Are they always together?" Suzy asked her.

"Not always, but I guess like 75% of the time. I would love to be his partner."

"But he won't let you." Trish said.

"I turn 18 in like a month and a half. He can't stop me." Emma stated with confidence.

All of her friends secretly looked at each other knowing that he wouldn't let her join. Smackdown was pretty boring. Emma started wrestling with her friend Amy because she was the only one that would dot, but she heard her dad's music and froze.

"Its 9:30 already?" she asked.

"Yea you and Amy were more interesting than the show." Trish said. They all became glued to the tv. Kane was fighting Batista.

"Let's go dad! Kick his ass!!! Rip him apart!" Emma was bouncing in her seat.

"Emma…relax!"

All of her friends laughed when she stopped bouncing and blushed. Kane lifted Batista and everyone of them jumped and cheered. He pinned Batista and won.

"YEA!!!"

Kane was walking up the ramp when his music stopped and movie started playing on the screen. The voice was digitalized so you couldn't tell who it was.

"Look what we have here…a girls soccer team. I bet nobody knew that Kane had a daughter…I believe her name is Emma…"

Kane was frozen. Emma fell to her seat. The girls were speechless.

"She is a pretty girl. Look daddy…she scored the winning goal…" the camera zoomed in on her face laughing. "I would love to meet her."

The camera cut to Glen's house. Glen ran up the rest of the ramp. He flew into his locker room where Mark stood motionless. He picked up the phone. Emma grabbed it and tried to stay calm.

"Baby…are you okay?" he said in a panic.

"I'm okay…" she said in a shocked voice.

"Did you see anyone yesterday?" he asked her.

"no"

"Who's with you?" he asked

"Trish, Maggie, Suzy, and Amy." She stated. "Wait, dad…."

The tv turned again and it was of Emma calling her dad before the girls came that night. Emma started shaking.

"…Looks like your precious little girl was disappointed. Couldn't put your job to the side for once. You'll see each other soon…." There was silence on both sides. Trish was the first to move. She checked all doors and windows.

"Dad…" the panic started to set in.

"don't worry. I'll get to the bottom of this." He said angrily

"But…"

"Keep the girls there with you." He stated

"But dad…"

"I won't let him hurt you." He could hear her sniffling. "Emma…I won't let anything happen to you. I promise"

"okay daddy." She said quietly.

He said goodbye and turned to Mark. Mark was in in shock. He was thinking of his little girl and that she was in danger also.

"We'll find him Glen…" Mark stated

"He recorded my baby girl."

"It'll get fixed"

"ITS NOT YOU DAUGHTER!" Glen yelled and stormed out and headed to the tech room. When he got there, there was only one guy.

"Who gave you that video?" he asked angrily

"I don't know. It was sitting here after I came back from the toilet." He explained.

"So how did you know when and where to play it."

"The note that was wrapped around it." He said.

"Fine but you find out who gave it to you." Glen stormed out of the room. He found Mark and they left for the hotel. Back in Texas…

"You girls don't need to stay." Emma told them

"You're crazy. I'm staying." Trish planted herself on the couch and so did the other girls.

"It's okay…"

All of them gave her a look and she sighed. She got them blankets and pillows. She said goodnight and went to her bedroom. As she was getting in bed the phone rang.

"Hello?" Emma said

"breathing"

"Who is this?" She asked

"Where's daddy?"

"When my dad finds out who you are, he's going to send you to hell." She stated confidently. The other person started to laugh. Shuddered and then jumped when her door opened. It was Trish.

"Daddy can't always save you…"

"What do you want?" she asked

"Leverage…"

"Oh come on seriously?" She said.

"I'll get it too. You're not the only trick I have up my sleeve. By the way…Nice bedroom." She dropped the phone and ran to the window. She closed her curtains and sank to her knees.

"Was it him?..." Trish asked

"Yea…"

"You should call your dad." Trish said

"Yea…"

She picked up the phone and dialed her dad's phone number.

"What's wrong?" Glen said answering the phone.

"He called me…just now."

"I'm going to kill him. What did he say? Did he tell you what he wanted?"

"Leverage and then he said that I wasn't the only trick up his sleeve." She explained.

"son of a bitch. Anything else?"

"Yea…he said nice bedroom…." Emma said this like she was in another world.

"Fucking son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill him!!!!!" Glen started swearing again.

"Dad…let me come to you…"

"No. It'll be worse here…" he said.

"Please dad? I'm scared." she said on the verge of tears.

"No Emma…he could have full access…"

"He's seen my fucking bedroom!!! Put your fucking pride to the side!!!" She started getting angry.

"No Emma. Stay there and lock the doors."

"Whatever. Bye dad." She hung up before he could even say anything. Glen turned to Mark who was on the phone with his daughter. Glen had more things to worry about. Trish stayed with her in her room and waited till Emma fell asleep. This was scary shit. She just prayed for her friend.

The next 3 days went by in a flash. It was Saturday. Emma was always looking over her shoulder. Emma sent her friends home. She went to the grocery store and when she got home, she put her basketball shorts on and sports bra. She went out to the backyard and began to do back flips on the trampoline. She started doing kicks and jumps. Unbeknownst to her, again she was being videotaped. She stopped jumping and fell down and laid on the trampoline. She caught her breath and went inside. She made sure the doors were bolted before going in the bathroom. She was paranoid now. She got in the shower and did what she had to do. When she got out the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey baby girl"

"Hey daddy" she said with a smile

"How are things?" he asked

"Fine. I'm being extra careful. I locked the doors as soon as I came in the house. I don't want to take any chances." She said.

"Good. I'll get to the bottom of this. No worries" he said.

"Good because it sucks having to watch over my shoulder all the time"

"I could imagine." He replied.

They talked for a little while longer. She wanted to go to bed. It was late anyway. She said good night and hung up the phone. She began to get into her pjs when the phone rang again.

"Daddy…." She started

"…I'm not daddy." The voice stated. She froze. She couldn't believe it. He was calling again.

"Did you have fun on the trampoline today?" he asked

"I wasn't on…" she started to say in a panic

"…don't lie! It's not nice!!!" he said angrily.

"It's none of your business."

"Don't you hang up the phone." He said. She began looking for him. She started closing every blind in her house.

"That's no fun. Leave the blinds alone. I won't be able to see you." He said strongly, but tried to act sweet.

"Just leave me alone." She said with a frightened voice.

"Aww, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." He said condescendingly.

"Whatever. Can I go now?" she asked

"Sweet dreams"

He hung up before she did. She quickly dialed her dad.

"What's wrong?" He immediately said

"He's watching me…." She said in a panic

"Close the blinds."

"I did and he was like 'hey that's no fun.' Dad please….let me come to you….I don't feel safe." She said pleadingly.

"Emma stop asking me!"

"Dad I think this is a little different." She said to him

"No Emma." He said firmly.

"Fine and if anything happens to me…I'll tell you I told you so."

"Nothing is going to happen. Don't pick up the phone again." He said.

"fine. Goodnight."

She hung up the phone and looked out the blinds. That guy was out there and she was helpless. 2 days later school started back from spring break. She was congratulated by everyone. She zoned out in social studies and barely ate lunch. She was scared to watch Raw that night. Trish went home with her that night. It was going to be tough if she was on it again. Her dad had a match versus Randy Orton and Mark had a match versus Christian. Batista was still hurt from Smackdown. It was in the middle of the show that night.

"So innocent…exercising. She wouldn't tell me if she had fun, but she sure looked like she did. She seemed frightened that night pulling all the shades down." Emma clutched herself to Trish. She didn't know what to do.

"Sorry daddy…I caught her in the shower….some what…." Emma fainted at that and the picture. Kane picked up a table and threw it. "Your time is getting closer…."

The video stopped and Kane clotheslined Randy. He went down and was out. When he found this person, there would be hell to pay. Little did he know, he had already faced him. Kane finished the match and immediately called Emma. Trish picked up

"Hi. Mr. Jacobs." She said.

"Hey Trish. Where's Emma?" He asked

"She fainted."

"She did?!" He exclaimed.

"Yea. This is all taking a toll on her. She's skittish and everything" Trish explained

"I'm doing everything I can…" He stated.

He talked with Trish some more and then said good bye. He was hoping Emma called him later. He couldn't believe this was happening to him and his baby girl. Mark wasn't having a good time either. They were targeting him too. They just needed to figure out who it was. Trish spent the night again and Emma cried herself back to sleep. Her dad was so stubborn. She didn't call him. She felt like she shouldn't have too. If he cared he would have swooped her up and kept her by his side. The next morning, he woke her up by calling.

"Hello?" she answered groggily

"You didn't call me back." He stated

"I felt like I just wanted to sleep."

"Just 5 minutes…" he said

"If I was with you, you wouldn't have to worry." She said nastily

"Emma please…"

"Whatever. I have school. Love you." She said

"love you too."

He hung up sighing. She was right. If he brought her to him, he could watch her more. He shook his head and went to take a shower. Emma shook Trish awake and they got ready for school. Emma drove Trish because she didn't have her car. Which they were in the car they headed for a day of torturous education.

"Hey Emma!!" Suzy exclaimed

"Hey Suzy."

"You look exhausted." Said Amy

"Yea, we saw the show." Maggie said

"Yea, it's getting worse. I just want to go to my dad, but he's so fucking stubborn. I would feel so much safer." She said sadly.

"maybe he'll change his attitude…"

"I don't know. I just hope that there aren't any more videos." Emma stated

The bell rang and they ran to English. They always just wrote notes. You had to be dumb not to pass this class. Before they knew it, the class was over and they were headed to their last and favorite class: gym. They were playing lacrosse. The girls were excited to kick ass. The gym teacher loved them so it was even better. Finally, class ended and Trish parted ways with Emma. She had to work. She got home and checked the answering machine.

"Hello…I didn't know you were so athletic…I watched you playing lacrosse….very nice…I'll see you soon. Oh and don't close the blinds tonight. You'll just piss me off more…"

The call ended and she grabbed the phone. She waited for her dad to pick up while pacing her living room.

"Hello?"

"Dad!! Dad…he called again! He left a message…dad please come home! I don't have to come to you…please dad!" She said in a frenzy.

"Emma calm down…what did he say…" she played the message for him and he could hear crying.

"I have to get in touch with Vince. I can't just leave."

"Put your fucking job to the side! I'm more important!" She yelled

"Emma! I can't!" He yelled back.

"Ya know what! Fuck you dad! I'm coming to you!"

"You will do no such thing! I'll come when I can! Lock the doors and don't leave the house!"

Emma shouted some obscenities and hung up. She kept the blinds closed and laid in bed. She didn't leave her house all week. Trish and Amy came by a few times with her homework. Other than that she ate what was in the house and stayed in her pjs. She wouldn't answer the phone either. He never called again. It was Thursday night…smackdown. She was by herself. She held her stuffed duck and watched silently. It was in the beginning of the show again. She couldn't watch, but she did.

"You have a very athletic daughter Kane. Soccer star, lacrosse player. Why can't she be a wrestler? Hmmm…she'll never be safe by herself…" Emma whimpered. He was always going to be watching her.

"She's such an angel when she's sleeping…look at her all angelic…: she jumped up. ..he was there….in her her bedroom. She started freaking out. She ran to her room and searched her closets. She ran back down and it showed her on the phone with her dad.

"…She's got quite the mouth on her. I wonder where she learned it from…"

The screen cut to her sleeping one more time. It showed Kane throwing a table and Mark having to restrain him. Things were bad. He had to get to her, but Vince said he needed him till Monday. He called Emma and she answered quietly.

"Hello…"

"I can't leave till Monday."

"Whatever dad. I'll work it out. I don't need you." She stated harshly.

"Emma…"

"No…do your job. I'll stay with Trish for a little bit." She said. "I'm packing as we speak."

"Emma its fine. This way you will have me there is anything happened." He said

"Shit has already happened." She said hanging up the phone.

Emma crawled into her bed and just went to sleep. She slept through Friday and woke up early Saturday morning. She put her running shorts on and a sports bra. She was a tomboy hands down, but she still knew how to flaunt her feminine side. She put her hair up grabbed her keys and left after locking the door. She just started running. She didn't stop when she got tired either. She ended up in front of the lake. The last place she went to with her mom before she died. This was 6 miles from her house. She sat on the bench under the weeping willow and just stared out onto the lake. She took a deep breath and took off for her house. When she got there she heard the beep for the answering machine.

"Hello cupcake…you sure run fast. It took me awhile to catch up…not. I'm surprised you left your house. Don't worry you'll see the outside world soon enough…"

The call ended and she screamed. She threw her keys and kicked the wall. She slammed her front door and locked it. She took a shower and found her keys. She needed some food. She got to the supermarket and grabbed a couple of the suddenly salad classic pasta salads. She paid and grabbed a coffee. She got home and got to cooking.

"Hello?"

"Are you okay?" her dad asked

"Just peachy. What do you want?"

"Has anything happened?" he asked

"Oh ya know the typical phone call 'I'm watching, you be scared' bull shit. I'm over it"

"You're lying to me." He said

"I'm not. Promise. I have to go. I'm cooking dinner. Love you"

"Okay love you too…" he said goodbye and hung up the phone. He looked at Mark who gave him a sympathetic look.

"What happened?" asked Mark

"She's acting like nothing's going on. I don't know whether to ignore this of be worried."

"I think she's just coping. She needs to do that." Mark explained.

"I guess." Glen said unsure of it. He got into bed and slept worried about his daughter. He was sacred that something was going to happen and he wasn't going to be there to stop it.

Monday came just a little too fast for Emma. She gathered her books and left for school. When she got there, her friends flocked to her side.

"I'm fine guys. Don't let it bother you. Nothing is going to happen"

"Your dad found the guy?" Maggie asked

"No but I can't be scared of him"

They headed to oceanography and they doodled all period. She left her friends and stopped at her locker.

"Hey Emma…"

"Oh…hi Alex…" she said blushing at the boy.

"How are things going?" he asked

"They are going. Just waiting for the end of the year."

"Ya…well…if you ever need someone to stay with you because of the whole stalker situation thing, let me know." He said

"Of course. Thanks Alex" she said smiling.

He gave her a smile and took off for his next class. Emma went through the rest of the day in a daze. She got home, did homework and jumped on the trampoline a bit. Raw was starting soon by the time she finished dinner so she showered, put on her comfy pjs and a cozy shirt and turned on Raw. She was hoping nothing happened tonight. Her and Mark did a quick promo but the video started. It was of her running. It was of her eating…going to school.

"I think it's time for a reunion."

Emma noticed it was a live video. They were videotaping her right now. On a little screen, it showed Glen calling her.

"Dad…what's going on?!?!" She was panicking.

"Lock yourself somewhere."

"Dad!! There's someone at the door!"

"Go to your room!!"

"DAD!!!!"

She was running as fast as she could. She got to her room and closed the door.

"They're in the house! Dad!!! What do I do!?" she exclaimed.

Glen heard the door being broken…his heart shattered.

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed before she was gagged. He couldn't see the person but they did talk.

"I'll take good care of her….hey…hey…don't cry…" They showed her being held. She was crying hysterically and struggling.

"Don't worry daddy….you'll see her soon…"

The video went black. Glen threw the tv. Mark immediately called Breena. Someone was apparently out to get them.


	4. Chapter 4

Breena met Sara back at the house. Sara was home sooner than Breena had anticipated. Breena couldn't shake her uneasy feeling. She always had a good sense for things like that.

"You alright?" Sara asked

"Yeah, fine" she lied

"I hate to add more bad news to the day," Sara began. "I have to leave town for a bit."

"Why?" Breena asked. She suddenly felt really nervous.

"My mom is sick" Sara answered

Sara was sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter. She was trying not to cry. Lucky for her, anytime her mother was hospitalized Mark was around to be there for her. She was alone now.

"I'm sorry, Sara." Breena said putting her arm around her. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Can you call your father?" She asked through tears. "I-I have to pack." Breena waited for Sara to leave before calling her dad.

"Hey Rae" Mark said answering. He called her by her middle name at times.

"Hey dad. How's Arizona?"

"Hot. Everything okay?"

"No, not really. Sara's mom is back in the hospital. I think its for real this time."

"Shit." Mark said. "How is she?"

"Not too good." She answered.

"Shit." He repeated

"She asked me to call. Daddy with her gone, can I be with you?"

"Nice try, Breena." Mark replied

"Seriously, daddy. Something doesn't feel right"

"you're going to be fine. Put Sara on"

Breena sighed and walked to his and Sara's room. Sara was a wreck when Breena gave her the phone. Breena left the room while Sara talked. There was something about seeing Sara cry that never sat well with Breena. Sara's flight left in an hour, which didn't give them a lot of time. Breena drove.

"I know my dad can't be there, but if you need me. I'll fly out. I still have a few days left on break and I can miss school." Sara put her hand on Breena's

"Thank you sweetie." She said

After Breena dropped Sara off she went to pick up some Chinese for dinner and watch Raw. Her phone rang on the way home.

"Hey dad." She said

"Did she leave?" he asked

"Yes, I dropped her off. Maybe half hour ago. I think this is it."

"I can't believe I can't be there."  
"You can, you just won't." Breena said

"Excuse me?"

"You've missed so much, you're not new at this anymore. You can tell Vince you need time. You just don't do it. How many more things do you have to miss, dad?"

Mark didn't know how to respond. The business was a sacrifice. He missed so much in his daughter's life, he almost forgotten that she was just like him. She was stubborn, head strong, and passionate.

"Look, dad, the truth is you chose your career a long time ago. Everything else will always be second best." Breena said "Sometimes I forget. I'll call you later."

Mark heard the phone click and he put his in his bag. He sat down and sighed.

"No need to explain." Glen said seeing his brother.

Breena watched Raw while eating her Chinese. Raw cut to a girl playing soccer. Breena thought it was strange, but probably some new storyline. She shrugged it off as nothing more.

It wasn't until later on in the show that she knew it was more. In the same cut away fashion, a video popped up of Breena at the batting cage with Stephen. Breena nearly choked on her food. Her uneasy feeling was right.

"Daddy's little girl, all grown up." A voice said. "Doesn't she look like the Badass himself?" Must be proud. Too bad she took a softball players life instead of following in daddy's footsteps."

After the feed the camera cut to Undertaker watching on a tv around the area. He threw it down. This wasn't comforting with the recent events involving his half niece. Taker took the stand that the tv was on and used it to smash the tv. The cameras weren't rolling. Glen found his brother and tried to calm him down.

"Not my fucking daughter!" Mark yelled. "What's going on? Let me find this asshole, I'll break him"

Not long after his rant he ran to his phone to call his daughter who had already called 4 times.

"Daddy." She said

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I told you! I told you I had a feeling!" She yelled. "Daddy please come get me"

"No, you need to stay put until I can figure this out," Mark told her. "I don't want you to do anything until I have an idea of what's going on."

"Daddy, please" Breena begged.

"Let me figure this out, I love you"

Breena didn't answer, she hung up. What did some want with her? She didn't sleep that night. She stashed a pocket knife under her pillow.

She was to work out with Stephen the next day. Mark had a gym at the house. Stephen showed up around 10 am. Breena was in the living room dressed and waiting. Stephen saw her hot pink bandana laying on a love seat. She was tall, like her dad, standing at 5'9"

"Ready?" Stephen asked. "Wow, you look like hell"

"Did you see the show?"

"No, why?"

Breena ran her fingers through her pin straight jet black hair. It was dyed of course, and fell at mid back.

"I'll tell you," she said. She grabbed two water bottles from the fridge. "There was someone taping us at the cage."

"Oh, yea. I saw that guy." Stephen said

"It aired on tv."

"What? Why?" Stephen asked. "If I saw I would have called. I was doing that paper due tomorrow."

"My dad won't get me. It's obvious it's not an isolated event."

"I can stay, if you want." Stephen suggested. He started spotting Breena.

"I don't want to put you out," she said.

"Are you kidding? My ol' man wouldn't know the different," he laughed. "I'll get my things when we're done"

This wasn't a storyline. Mark would have told her. She felt easy with Stephen.

"Last set, push, push." Stephen yelled

Breena raised the bar on her last chest press rep. Her went off. Text message. Breena thought it was her dad so she didn't answer. It went off again.

"Don't work out too much. You don't want to turn

that body into a muscle mass. I like curves"

She looked around. She couldn't see anyone. She read the next message.

"Don't ignore me, Bitch"

Stephen noticed the look on Breena's face.

"What?" he asked. She handed him the phone. "Let's go"

The gym was exposed to the backyard and left side. Stephen took Breena's hand and led her into the house. He closed all the blinds that has backyard views.

"Once it gets dark, I'm going to take you with me to my house, get my stuff and we'll come back."

Breen nodded. She thought about calling her father, but decided against it. She didn't have too.

Mark was having lunch with Glen when he received a photo message from an unknown number. The picture was of his daughter, looking around nervously. The caption read, "She can't see me."

"What?" Glen asked. Mark showed him the picture. Mark called his daughter

"Where are you?" he asked when she picked up

"With Stephen."

"Did he contact you? I have a picture of you sent to me."

"He saw me in the gym." Breena confessed "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Mark answered helplessly

"I'm scared daddy"

"Have Stephen stay with you." Mark told her.

"I was"

Breena was surprised at that suggestion. She knew he was scared too.

"Daddy…"

"I know, and let me figure it out." He told her knoing what she was going to ask.

"Yeah" she said and hung up. "Heaven forbid he brings me along"

"Maybe he wants to be sure." Stephen suggested

"You would take his side." She said

Unsure of how long he'd be staying, Stephen packed for a trip. He did, however, need to be some place Monday night. Breena didn't mind he was going out of his way anyway

"I wish Sara was here."

Breena helped Stephen drop his stuff in the guest bedroom. Breena made them a box of suddenly salad pasta salds and they ate it in the living room, which faced the front of the house. They had school the next day. Break was over normally not a fan of school. Breena welcomed it. She would be able to leave her house.

"You know," Stephen said. "I don't understand that English class. Writing an essay about an event in recent history hardly qualifies as a 12th grade English class. How old are we?"

Breena laughed. "I know. This isn't my style of writing."

Stephen drove them to school. They didn't have any classes together until English. The day didn't seem to move. She drifted through the day, but time didn't seem to exist anymore.

"I want to go home." Breena said. "I have that feeling again"

"You're safe here" Stephen told her.

She didn't feel it. She felt that it could have been anyone. She didn't trust anyone.

"We have to go to the store." Breena said.

"Ok. What for?" Stephen asked

"Real food, not healthy Sara food"

When they were in the car she got another message: "School over? Hope it went well. Daddy will be happy to know"

She didn't tell Stephen. She didn't want to call her dad. It was admitting something was wrong. When her phone rang, she jumped. It was her father.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"just leaving school with Stephen." She answered

"Anything?" he asked

"I'm fine." She answered. "We're getting food and going home."

"If you need any-"

"I need you, dad, but you and I both know that won't happen."

She hung. This wasn't like the usual request to go on the road. This hurt much more. She felt completely alone. Her father had missed a lot of her life, but this was different.

Mark didn't know what to do. He and his brother had no idea who was stalking their daughters, but they did know it was about them and not the girls. It was guilt punch in the gut for him, but he didn't want to move her.

Glen was trying to explain that to his daughter as well so Mark didn't go to him. He did think about going to Vince or Shane with this for help, but he passed. Something had to be done, he couldn't bare to think of anything happening to his only girl.

Stephen pushed the cart through the supermarket. Breena stood on the back like a kid. They were the best of friends since grade school. Breena pushed him on the playground. She didn't have many friends and hardly any girl friends.

"We should go to the frozen food section." She said "Get a pizza and watch a movie, steal dad's beer."

They stocked up only mostly crap and left. That's when she got another message: "all that junk, you'll kill that body. Don't ruin it until I get to it." That's also when Mark got another picture.

Mark banged on Glen's door. He stormed in when Glen opened, showing him the photo.

"I'm losing my mind, Glen. I can't do this. I can't."

Glen didn't have anything to say. He couldn't comfort his brother because his brother couldn't help him. No one could help him.

Thursday- Smackdown. Vince's new idea for fresh thing: Live smackdown. It was still a less cool version of Raw, but the fact that was live did draw up ratings.

Breena almost didn't want to watch. Mark called her before just to say he loved her.

Smackdown started off normal, which made Breena ease up slightly. Naturally, it didn't last. About halfway through the cameras went to a shot of Undertaker and Kane walking down the hall together. It seemed out of place because their tag rematch against Orton and Batista was the main event, and for a shot at the tag titles at the next ppv.

The feed then went o Breena leaving school that day, and cut to her house. It was a small feed with only this to say:

"The badass should really watch his girl.

Is leaving her alone really the best? I know

where to find her."

That was it, that was the last straw. Breena looked at Stephen and the both got up and closed and locked every door and window in the house. It was survival mode now. They staked out the house with caches of pocket knives and broke into her father's gun cases. It was on now. Let him come.

Breena's phone went off during the booby trapping. She jumped 6 feet.

"Breena" her father said

"Daddy" she replied

"Where are you? What are doing?"

"Stephen and I are trapping the house. Knives, your guns." Sdhe answered.

"Smart." Mark said. "Be careful"

"I am daddy. Please come get me"

"Soon, I can't just yet"

"Right" she said and hung up

Glen hung up just as his brother did

"I can't get a word in." he said

"maybe we should bring them." Mark suggested. "Once Vince gives the ok"

Glen nodded. "Yours?"

"Staking my house out with her extensive knife collection and my guns"

Glen smiled and shook his head

"I told her she was smart. She knows her way around a gun"

Stephen moved into Breena's room. He was on the floor, rifle next to him. Breena was ready as well. Though she didn't sleep, she laid wide awake, knife in hand slightly unlatched, ready.

Breena didn't remember falling asleep, but woke up without Stephen on the floor. She panicked unlatched the knife completely, and walked slowly down stairs. He was there, in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Whoa Rambo." He replied. "Nothing, just hungry. I called us out of school. Figured we could stay in."

Breena sat at a stool on the counter and put her head down.

"Did you sleep?" Stephen asked her

"Barely," she answered "I just want to know what's going on, who's behind this, and why me? Is someone that mad at my dad?"

"I don't see why. It's not like they would have a chance in hell." Stephen replied

"I really hate not knowing why" She said.

"What makes you think why." She said

"What makes you think its' not some secret story line?"

"My father would never do that to me." Breena said. "He favors his job, but not that much. I know he'd never do that."

It would have been a terrible trick, but Breena heard the real fear in her father's voice, fear she had never heard before and would never want to hear it again. To her, her father was always in control, on top of things. She never had to worry with him. Now she was without him and had never been so scared in her life.

The idea to call Sara popped in her head again. She couldn't thought, not now Sara hadn't called either, which could have meant shy number of things. As much as Breena wanted to call her and talk to her, she was glad just as much that hadn't.

"What if my dad never figures this out? What if it takes him weeks, months? I can't keep this up. He's the only reason I haven't called the police."

"That and you know the police can't do shit for you." Stephen said "Bree, you dad has never let you down. He won't start now. I know he wouldn't. He's going to figure this out."

"If he's never let me, and he has, why won't he come and get me?"

"Let's say this guy really is after you over your dad, you being with him will only make it worse. For right now, you're safe here. This makes no sense, but trust me, he wouldn't keep you here if you weren't safe."

Mark didn't get any sleep, it was doubtful his brother did too. He didn't know what to or who to go to. His daughter basically hated him, at least on the verge and he couldn't help her. He had never felt so useless in his entire life.

Too add to it, Sara was suffering alone as well. He hadn't talked to her much and didn't know if Breena had either. He half hoped she had and half she didn't. Sara didn't need the extra stress.

He thought about calling Glen's room, talking it out, planning the next move, maybe even talk about bringing them out after Raw. He had nothing to go on, no name, no voice, and no help from Vince.

Restless, Mark got himself up and decided to walk it out. He couldn't think in that cramped room. It was early and no one else would be up. Mark walked out of the hotel and saw Vince coming up with a jogging suit.

"Always go for a morning run." Vince said

"Vince, I need to be straight with you." Mark said. "Are you fucking with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you fucking with me? Did you think it would be a great new line to scare the hell out of my family?"

"Mark, I don't know what you're talking about, "Vince said

"Don't act like you don't have a clue about what gets played on your shows." Mark said

"Don't talk of me as a fool."

"You must be, that is my daughter and my niece we're dealing with, and I don't get a single call from you. See, that leads me to believe that you've got something in that fucked up head of yours. You can fuck with me but don't dare fuck with my family, with my little girl." Mark got closer to Vince

"Mark I can assure you, this is not me." Vince said backing away. "I wouldn't do something so drastic without speaking to you or glen."

"That's where I don't believe you. You're the type of snake to pull this shit for ratings. Its not beneath you. What you fail to realize is that you pulled this shit with the two biggest guys in your locker room. Big mistake."

"Mark, this isn't me." Vince said in a tone that made Mark believe him. "I apologize for not stepping up, but I had nothing to do with this."

"And your son?"

"Shane? He would do something crazy for my attention, but this isn't him" Vince answered. "Do you and Glen need anything?"

"Yeah, the people responsible." Mark answered

He had nothing. Stalking by far is one of the hardest things to prove, and he knew it.

"Its so beautiful out, and we're stuck inside" Breena said

The house phone rand. Breena checked the caller ID, Sara

"Hey, Sara how are you?" Breena asked

"Okay, considering," Sara answered. She sounded exhausted.

"Any news?"

"She'll be lucky to live the week"

"Sara, I'm so sorry." Breena said. "I wish I could be there with you"

"I know hunny. Your father said the same thing. I'm going to be fine. I feel bad leaving you."

"Are you kidding? This is important. I'm doing fine. Stephen's been with me"

"And your father is okay with that?"

"It's complicated" Breena answered

"Are you okay? What's going on?" Sara got nervous.

"I'm fine, really" Breena said. "Trust me"

Sara didn't respond for a minute, then said "Ok"

Breena couldn't have Sara worry anymore than she already was. It wouldn't have been fair.

"I can't stay in this house." Breena said a while later. "This is bike weather."

For her 16th birthday, Mark got her a bike, not some cheap bike, but a real one. It was the best thing her father had ever given her. She even forgave her father for leaving the next day. He had taught her to ride and when she saw it, he took her for a ride. To Breena, it was hands down the best time she ever had with her father.

"You can't take that chance, Bree" Stephen told her.

"I might as well be in prision." She said.

All the bikes were in a separate garage not attached to the house. Breena walked to the garage and sat on her bike, looking at all of her fathers. She felt bad, tears started to fall. She didn't want to cry, but she did. She felt alone and scared, and it seemed like the only thing to do.

She received a text message from an unknown number. Great. Just what she needed. Another text from someone who she didn't know, who was watching her every move she made and plastered it all over tv. The message read: "Venturing outside? I've missed you." She had enough. She was going to text back:

"Do you feel like a big boy? Do you feel like more of a man

scaring a 17 year girl? I hope it does. I hope so. Why don't you

come and see me? Isn't that what you wanted? Or are you too afraid?"

She was sure her father would get a message next. That seemed to be the pattern. She waited on her bike for the call. It came.

"Yeah?" She asked

"Why aren't you in the house?" Mark asked. "Where are you? Why did you respond? That's going to make it worse."

"I'm in the garage on my bike." She answered

"Why?"

"Reminder of better times." She said

"You can't do that"

"I just want to ride and never stop"

Mark now knew his daughter had reached her limit. He knew he was now in trouble. She didn't care anymore. Now that she didn't care, she was bound to look for him. She was just like him in that way, in a lot of ways.

He wanted to tell her to just hang in just a little while longer. Everything was going to be ok and daddy was here, but he wasn't. He couldn't promise anything.

Raw seemed to come too quickly. Stephen couldn't stay, she was alone. It was refreshing, for a change. The living room was set and staked out. As it would turn out, it wouldn't matter.

Breena had the pleasure of seeing that same girl being stalked in her own home. Instinctively, she grabbed one of her knives. She didn't know where to go, but when she looked at the tv, she saw her house, inside her kitchen, and then herself.

She had no chance, knife and all. She was grabbed, screaming and crying for her father.

"Daddy!!!" she cried. "Daddy!! Help me!!"

"You're daddy can't help you now bitch."

Mark watched knowing he could do absolutely nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

For as long as she could remember, it was always her and her dad. No uncles or aunts, that she knew of, of course. Now she was sitting in a car with her mouth taped and her hands and feet bound. She was watching a tiny tv where the same thing that had just happened to her, was happening to another girl, Mark's daughter. Why her…why them? Before she even had a chance to contemplate it anymore, the other girl was thrown in the car the same exact way.

"You two should get to know each other….you are cousins of course."

Emma looked at her. Breena looked at Emma. The door was slammed shut before she could take a look at her attacker. She shimmied over to Breena and helped her sit up. They sat back to back. Cousins? How could that be? She moved away to watch the tv someone had hooked up. It cut to her dad and Mark. They were both on a rampage.

"That mother fucker!!!!" Glen threw a table barely missing Mark.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Mark threw a few chairs. Then the phone rang.

"Hello boys…"

"Listen you slimy bastard…"Glen started to say.

"…If you don't put our girls back from where you got them…." Mark cut him off.

"…I'll personally make you burn in hell" Glen finished.

"Listen boys, you're not exactly in the right predicament to be making ultimatums."

Glen and Mark stood there clenching and unclenching their fists.

"It seems quite odd how you both kept them in the dark…being cousins and all…You made them believe they had no family. I let them in on your secret."

The tv cut to a video of them sitting in the car. Emma was fighting to get her bonds off.

"Glen, I have to say…your daughter sure was a fighter. She tried to use some fancy moves on me but I had to remind her it wasn't a soccer game. And Mark, I did enjoy holding your daughter, but she fought dirty. I escaped unscathed, but Breena did cut herself. Don't worry I wrapped it."

"YOU CUT MY DAUGHTER!!!!" Mark screamed. Glen had panic written all over his face.

"Don't worry Glen, you daughter wasn't dumb enough to take a knife to me…"

"Nothing else better happen to them! You're a sick fuck…doing this to them…"

He head a yelp and stopped talking.

"….Daddy…" Glen froze, his baby.

"…daddy is she really my cousin?" she asked.

"Baby, I…"  
"We're in a car…please daddy…he's definitely a wrestler! I could tell by his build…" Glen heard flesh hitting flesh and roared.

"That's enough bitch!"

"If you lay another hand on my daughter…" he threatened

"Bitch should learn to hold her tongue. I'm signing off now….I'll keep them safe…"

"No! Wait!" Mark exclaimed

"Yes Mark…"

"I want to hear my baby…" He said. Mark heard the same sickening yelp and winced.

"Daddy….I told…"

"Enough. You heard her. Good night…"

Both men stared at the dead phone and watched the screen. Both girls were gagged again, but looked at each other. Mark and Glen demanded a match. They needed to get their frustration out. Glen was in the gym repeatedly punching a bag. John Cena walked in and moved to come at him from the front.

"Glen…" he started

"What do you want boy…"Glen said on the verge of hitting him.

"I've come to offer you my help…"

"Your help?" Glen stopped hitting the bag and looked at Cena

"No man should have to deal with that. I want to help you get your daughter back. You and I have never had any problems…I'll give you extra eyes…extra ears…"

Glen wrapped his hand around his neck. "I'm warning you boy….if you have anything to do with this and this is some stunt to throw us off your trail, I'm going to rip your arms and legs off and then I'll destroy the rest of you…"Glen glared at him the whole time he gave the warning.

"I swear to you Glen…It's nothing like that. If it were me, I'd hope that someone would give me extra help…" John said sincerely.

Glen let him go and nodded. They shook hands and parted ways. Glen told Mark what John said and he nodded in agreement. Extra eyes would definitely help them. The brothers of destruction looked at each other with the same look…fear. Their whole lives were just ripped out from under them.

"Were in this together baby brother" Mark said

"I know. We've got his. So many things have been thrown at us over the years. We'll get our babies back and kill the mother fucker who thought it was wise to mess with the brothers of destruction."

"Well said brother….well said. Now let's get out there and make an example."

The two gave each other a fist bump. Mark got on his bike and headed down the ramp. Glen walked down with a mission. Their opponents didn't know what they were getting themselves into. They were facing Christian and Edge. Those two weren't partners anymore, but they were long time rivals of the brothers of destruction. They hooked up quickly before the match even started. The ref pushed Undertaker and Christian out of the ring and Kane and Edge started the match. It was take down after take down. Edge got to Christian and Kane tagged Undertaker. Undertaker lifted Christian and performed the last ride twice before Edge stopped him. Edge became victim to a chokeslam. The two men were about to end the match when the screen cut to their girls.

"Hello fathers…."

Both men froze to stare at the screen. Both girls were crying.

"Awww…don't cry baby…"

The man grabbed Emma's ankle and pulled her away from the wall. She tried kicking him but he had too tight of a grip on her. He traced a finger down her cheek and Kane was flipping out in the ring.

"Oh…so sweet…stop crying sweetheart…" Kane yelled at the screen.

"Get your hands off of her! I'm gonna rip you apart!!"

"Relax big boy! She'll be just fine in my care!"

Emma kept trying to get away, but she couldn't. She finally got a foot free and kicked him the jaw. Breena cheered her on the best she could until their captor backhanded Emma. Emma rolled to the side and cried into the carpet. Breena saw red and tried to shimmy toward her.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Move!"

Breena froze and Emma stared through glossy eyes at the man. He picked Emma up and sat her back down next to Breena. He grabbed Breena's face roughly and went to hit her also, but stopped.

"Why hurt such a pretty face?"

He pushed her away and stared at Emma. He kicked her legs and kept the camera on them. The girls saw what was going on behind their fathers. They tried yelling to them, but it was too late. Edge and Christian hit both men with chairs. The girls cried out and tried to move but they were pushed back down.

"Don't worry daddy….I'll take good care of them…."

Glen and Mark laid in the ring helpless as they watched the screen go black. The girls watched the tv to make sure they got up.

"YOU! If you pull another fucking stunt like that, you'll deeply regret it!"

Emma kicked at him and glared. He roared and lifted her up and slammed her to the wall. It hurt but she didn't show it. He was definitely dumber than he looked. She brought her knee up and cracked him in the balls. It brought him to his knees. She then kicked him in the head by doing a round house kick. Breena was yelling and Emma ran to her. She ripped the tape off Breena's face.

"That was fucking awesome!" Breena exclaimed.

Emma nodded and Breena turned around. Emma tried to quickly untie her hands. She succeeded in untying her, but Breena was tackled to the ground. Emma ran to them and kicked the guy in the stomach. Breena got up and kicked him in the balls again and ran to Emma. She untied Emma's hands and Emma ripped the tape off her mouth.

"We need to get out of here" Breena stated.

"I know…"

They ran to the door and pulled it open to come face to face with another man. He grabbed them both by their hair and dragged them back in. He threw them both to the floor. The other guy grabbed Breena. Emma went to help her, but the new guy held her back.

"Breena!!!"

"Shut up! You're going to pay for that!...Now!!!" He screamed at them.

He slapped Breena across the face and she gasped. He let go of her hair and she fell to the floor. He kicked her in the ribs.

"Stop!!!" Emma yelled.

"Don't worry you're next hunny!"

He finished with Breena and retied her. He went to Emma and abused her a bit. After re-tying her and leaving her on the opposite side of the room, he left. Emma was curled up into a little ball. Breena got it easy compared to Emma.

"Emma…"she whispered

"Yea?" Emma answered in a whisper, but it was a pained whisper.

"Are you okay?" Breena asked

"I think my wrist is broken…he tied me at my elbows."

"Shit…I'm coming to you…"

She heard Emma whimper. She got up and walked swiftly to her side. She untied Emma and Emma untied her also.

"Yea…it's broken. Come on, we'll look for something to wrap it with." Breena said.

"Breena…I'm sorry…"

"What are you sorry for?" She asked

"For starting everything…"

"Oh shush…I would have done it if I could have. You did great!"

"I know, but now I have a broken wrist" Emma said sadly

"Hey! Listen! We aren't the daughters of the brothers of destruction for nothing. Come on…we've got this."

Emma smiled at Breena and they searched for something to wrap her wrist. They finally found a ruler and used the rope that had been used on them to secure it. They hurried to the corner and they held each other.

"I hope our dads find us soon." Emma said

"Me too…"

They both fell asleep scared that their captor was going to come in and tear them apart.

Mark and Glen were sitting in their hotel room talking about the girls.

"I'm scared for them Mark" Glen said.

"Me too. I wish everything was different. I'm going to keep her with me from now on."

"But you have Sara still. I have nobody but her." Glen said

"Were going to get them back. Don't think that way."

"I know but its just a thought"

They were eating pizza when someone knocked on a door and an envelope came from underneath. The men hesitated for second. Mark went to the door to check the hall, but no one was there. Glen picked up the envelope slowly.

"I swear to God if these are pictures of the girls…" Glen started to say.

"Let's just open it and see…"

Glen slowly opened the envelope to find a letter and pictures.

"So, your daughters tried to fight me. That was a very bad idea.

I had to teach them a lesson. More Emma than Breena. I'm sorry Glen,

but I did break her wrist. They seem to not care that you kept them away

from each other. If they try that stunt again, I'll hurt them more."

Glen crumpled the letter in his hand and threw the letter. He pulled the pictures out. Breena just had a black eye and a busted lip. Emma was in a ball. He could see a black eye, busted lip and a bloody nose. Glen sank to his knees. Mark just put a hand on his shoulder. For the 1st time since his wife passed, he cried.

The girls woke up to hear a door opening and closing.

"I see you've untied yourselves again"

"Maybe" Breena said

"How's your wrist?" He asked

"It hurts" Emma stated

"I see you've wrapped it" he said

"Why do you care? Do you think you're a tough guy hitting us?" Emma said with a glare.

"Listen you little bitch!" He walked to her and lifted her up. He picked up her wrist and she gasped.

"Let her go!" Breena yelled starting to get up.

"Stay where you are!!!

"Let me go!! Stop!!!" Emma yelled in a panic

"Awww…are you scared? Does this hurt?"

"Don't touch it please…I'll stop…" 

Breena knew she had to do something. She performed a sweep kick to the back of his legs and he fell, but he pulled Emma with him. She squeezed her eyes waiting for him to hit her, but it never came. He turned to Breena who glared at him with her arms crossed.

"Yesterday wasn't enough for you?" he said

"Haven't you hurt her enough?"She said

"How do you know I was going to hurt her?" he asked. "Maybe I was going to wrap it better…"

"She needs a doctor." Breena said to him angrily.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I brought one."

A doctor came in or better, was pushed into the room. He went to Emma and did what he could without an x-ray.

"It's a clean break. It was set back properly. Good job girls. I'll put a hard cast on it," He said quickly wanting to leave the room.

Emma winced, but sighed when she felt the support of the plaster. The doctor told her to be careful with it and left the room. Once the doctor left, the man turned and backhanded Breena. Emma freaked out and jumped on his back. He backed into the wall and she fell off. She crawled to Breena and blocked him from getting to her.

"Aww, look at you two. You've just met each other and you are already helping each other out. That's so sweet…NOT!" He said grabbing Emma by the hair. Breena went to stop him but he pulled Emma's hair tighter and she whimpered.

"If you move one more step, I'll rip her hair out."

Breena stopped in mid-stride. He pushed Emma to the wall and she looked up at him with frightened eyes. He pushed to her becoming flush with body. He put his nose to her hair and smelled her. She started to push away and he nudged her neck.

"How wonderful…you smell fantastic…mmm…strawberries and vanilla…makes me hungry…hungry for you…"

"You're fucking disgusting! Get your god damn hands off of me!" She yelled.

"Ya know…I did mention that to your dad…do you know how to use that dirty mouth properly?" He said pervertedly

She made a disgusted face at him just as Breena kicks him in the kidneys. He throws Emma off and she hit her head. He grabs Breena and pins her to the floor.

"What's the matter pumpkin? Do you want some too?" he said seductively and begins to nibble on her ear and she gags. She gets a hand free and punches him in the mouth. He gets pissed off and grabs a cord and drags her to the foot of the bed.

"Now you're trapped here. Have fun."

He walks over to Emma as she begins to stir. She looked up as he was reaching down for her. She flinched waiting to be hit.

"Don't worry love, I'm not going to hit you. How's your head?" he asked patronizingly.

"Shut up."

He sneered at her and lifted her by her good arm. He tied one of her arms and wrapped the rope around the hanger bar in the closet and then tied the other hand.

"Now you sluts can't get to one another. Have a good night."

He left laughing. The two girls looked at each other from across the room. Emma was frustrated. She couldn't sit and her arms were already getting tired.

Glen was sleeping when he heard his phone start ringing. He quickly wiped the sleep from his eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hello Glen"

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly

"Your daughter really knows how to use her mouth…"

"Listen you mother fucker, if you…"

"Stop making demands! I'll do whatever I want with her and your niece!" He yelled

"You better not hurt them more than you have already or when I find you, I'll rip you apart!" Glen spat angrily.

"We'll see…Glen…We'll see…"

He hung up and Glen almost threw his phone. He flopped back down on his bed knowing her wasn't going to be able to sleep now. As he was lying there, Mark was getting his own phone call.

"Hello?" Mark answered

"Hello Mark…"

"What? What could you possibly need to say to hurt me anymore?" Mark said angrily

"If you daughter doesn't watch it, she's gonna get hurt…"

"Don't touch her or Emma!! They have nothing to do with this company!" He said getting even more pissed off than he was.

"They have to do with you and your brother. That's all we need…."

"We? What 'we'? There's more than 1 of you?" Mark said getting confused.

"Good bye Mark"

Mark threw the phone down and left for Glen's room. When he got there, he banged on it and his brother opened earlier than he thought he would.

"We have a problem." Mark stated walking in.

"What? What else is wrong that isn't already done?" Glen asked

"There is more than one of them"

"Huh?" Glen said looking at Mark confused

"That cock sucker just called me and before he got off the phone he said… 'they have to with you and your brother. That's all we need.' He said we! He is in with someone else! Mark said loudly.

"Great so now we have to deal with 2 people…unless its more than 2…" Glen said sinking into a chair.

"I don't know…but it's like I know she's hurting…like I can feel it."

I know big brother…me too…"

They both looked at each other sadly. They left their rooms and went down to get something to eat.

Back by the girls, Emma was struggling to free herself. Breena was still sleeping. Her captor came in the room and she sniffled.

"What's the matter cupcake?

"Nothing" she said quietly. He gently grabbed her chin and made her look at them

"Tell me…"

"Please…please untie me…" She said pleadingly.

"Why should I do that? So you can attack me again?"

"I won't…my hands are numb and my feet are really hurting me…Please…" She said sounding like a small child. He looked at the worn out girl and untied her. He did and her knees gave out. He caught her and brought her to a chair.

"Thank you" She said with a sigh.

"Don't get used to it."

" I won't…"

He left the room and Breena woke up.

"You're not in the closet…"She stated.

"I couldn't feel my fingers. I begged him to move me." She said ashamed of herself.

"Don't be ashamed. I probably would've asked too. Plus your wrist is broken. It couldn't have been good for that."

He came back in the room and brought breakfast with to them

"I'm warning you…if you try anything, you'll regret it!" He warned

He untied Breena and sat her down. He untied Emma and walked away. The girls ate quietly each plotting something in their heads.

"I'm going to attack him. I want to see his face" Breena said.

"Alright…I'll distract him. Say you have to go to the bathroom and when you come back get him from behind." Emma said pulling the plan out of her ass.

"Perfect. Come one, pull your shirt tight. Pull your pants low on your hips. Flaunt your body" Breena said taking control. Emma gave her scrunchie to Breena who used it to tie the shirt tight.

"Roll your pants and put it lower. We need to get you a tattoo when this is over." Breena stated

Emma smiled and they sat down in time. He came in and Breena stood.

"I have to pee" she said

"I don't think so"

"Come on! I really need to go!!!" Breena started hopping from foot to foot. Emma almost spit out her orange juice

"Alright fine, but you can't get out the other door. My partner is blocking it."

"Whatever" She said running in and closing the door. He turned around to look at Emma and his jaw dropped. She swiped her finger through some whipped cream and seductively licked it off her finger.

"I never realized what an attractive body you had until this morning" She said

She slowly walked to him swinging her hips. He couldn't stop himself and he pulled her to him resting his hands low on her hips. She slowly traced her finger down his chest.

"There's more than just this part of my body that you would probably enjoy if you'd like to have a go…" He said

"I don't think you could have me…." She said with a wink. She moved away knowing Breena was behind him. She swung her hips and bent to pick up a napkin. Breena took her shot and hit him perfectly.

"Son of a bitch!!" He yelled turning to grab her. He took her and flung her across the floor. She flew right into the bedpost banging her knee hard. Emma jumped on him and tried to claw his mask off. He flipped her over his shoulder and she landed on her back knocking the wind out of her. She began to get up and he kicked her in the stomach. She groaned and got up. He finally punched her in the face and she fell to the floor unconscious.

"EMMA!!!" Breena screamed. She got p limping and attacked him. He backhanded her, but she got up and speared him. He elbowed her in the back of the head and she felt dizzy. She got up but he then punched her in the face also. She fell right next to her cousin just as unconscious. His partner came running in just after and they began to discuss what they needed to do with the two girls.


	6. Chapter 6

The room was quiet. A buzzing sound filled Breena's head, but she couldn't see anything. She knew exactly what had happened. The fight, the punch; memory in check.

Her sight slowly came back, blurry. The buzzing subsided to a hum and everything sounded like it was underwater.

There was a scent in the air, a familiar scent. Along with it was a copper taste. She gagged a little and coughed blood. She panicked. She had seen enough court tv to know what happens when you unknowingly swallow then choke on blood.

She thought of Emma. She could make her out, but couldn't tell if she was knocked out. Breena called out Emma's name or at least she thought she did. She couldn't tell if she did of what she really said.

Breena tried to get to her, but fell. Her senses were starting to come back, but her knee was in insane pain.

"Don't try and move." She could hear Emma say. "We were fucked up pretty bad. Just sit still."

Emma sat with Breena until everything came back and all she was left with was knee pain and a killer headache. Emma helped her onto the bed and stayed with her.

"I still remember what happened" Breena said. "Everything"

"I'm trying to forget." Emma said. "I have a bad feeling"

The girls were alone for awhile. They thought that whoever was after them was worried. They almost revealed him, but why was he so worried about being hidden. Breena could have given a good description to a sketch artist but he wouldn't have guessed it.

"We're never going to get out of here, are we?" Emma asked softly.

"Hey do you think our dad's would let us down? Not like this. This is serious, and they are always there. They're the brothers of destruction."

Emma smiled. Breena said it to reassure herself just as much as Emma. Truth was, she had no idea how much longer they'd be here. She had no idea where they were. She was certain, however, that their fathers were doing anything and everything they could to find them.

Mark had no idea of his daughter's condition. It was probably for the best right now, but he knew something wasn't right. His phone never rang in the middle of the night. There wasn't a single picture or message. Seeing, hearing, knowing the pain and suffering the girls were going through was only comforting in the fact that he knew they were alive. Silence meant anything. It gave Mark all the time in the world to think about every possible scenario they could be in.

Mark had to leave his room. He grabbed his phone, room key and wallet. As he left he saw John Cena leaving Glen's room. It was more than a storyline, but who knew now, things were in the air. It was hard to tell what was real or fake.

His phone rang while in the elevator. He jumped. It was Sara.

"Hello." He said

"Mark what's going on? I can't get a hold of Breena. The house phone is ringing and the machine picks up, her phone goes straight to voicemail. Where is she?"

Mark sighed. "Something's been going on. Someone has been stalking her. Her and my niece. They took them and Glen and I have no idea-." He had to stop himself

Besides anger, Mark never dealt with the situation emotionally. Mark never really dealt with things emotionally. It was genetic which he was sure was passed to his daughter.

It was almost as if he had lost his voice. He started to tear. Sara only saw him like this twice before.

"I don't know what's happening to my baby." He finally cried.

The elevator opened and Mark walked as fast as he could out of the lobby. He felt the stares from people in the lobby. Most were wrestlers hanging out or eating, fully aware of the situation.

"What happened? I talked to her, she didn't tell me."

"I don't know Sara. I can't handle this. She's my life and she needs me more than ever before now and I can't help her. I've never let her down more than I have now. I've missed out on so much of her life, and I've felt so guilty. Now, now I can't even help her at all."

"Mark, listen to me, this isn't your fault. This probably would have happened if you were there or not."

"They wouldn't have taken her!" He yelled

Sara knew she couldn't help him. She could only listen.

The buzzing finally went away. Whoever was after them still hadn't returned, but made them fully away that they couldn't leave. All ways out were blocked.

"You need to go to a real doctor." Breena told Emma who was looking at her cuts and bruises in the mirror.

"Look at you" She replied turning around. "How's your head?"

"Worse than any hangover." She answered

"You probably have a concussion"

"I'd think we both did, or do." Breena said

Breena could see Emma's face and she looked like hell. Black eye, busted lip. Her bottom lip put Angelina Jolie to shame. Her wrist was casted poorly by some fake doctor. Worse of all, she looked scared to death. It put every bruise and cut and injury to shame.

"Tell me about yourself." Breena said trying to ease the tension.

Emma gave her a look like she had a million heads. "What?" She asked

"I have a cousin I know nothing about. We can't exactly move. Tell me about yourself. You're athletic?"

"Soccer." Emma said

"You're good. I've seen"

"Thanks" Emma said.

"I'm a softball player." Breena replied

"Yeah, the batting cage thing." Emma said.

"Boyfriend?"

"No, sadly" Emma answered. "You do, right?"

"No, he's just a really good friend"

"Sure." Emma said

"Seriously. I wish I had a boyfriend" Breena sighed. "My catching career better not be over"

"You'll be fine:

"Yea we will" Breena replied.

Their stalker never came back. They knew it was a test. They would most likely get shot if they even opened the curtains. They were stuck

"Do you think we scared him?" Emma asked

"Honestly, I think he's planning something" Emma answered

They were right. The door slowly opened and in came two men. The girls tensed up and took each other's hand. The two men said nothing, just grabbed them, bound and blindfolded them. They remained calm. They were together and together they would be ok.

The two men put them in an elevator. It had to be a service elevator because Breena heard one of the men pull the door down. They were then guided out and down a winding hallway.

Breena could barely walk. She was limping, being dragged by one of the men. As they were going down the hallway she had to stop.

"What you are you doing?" She was asked. It sounded like the ringleader.

"You busted my knee jackass. Remember? I can't walk anymore"

Whoever was leading her took her and put it around his shoulder. He wasn't the same guy they were used too. She could tell, this guy was bigger, she could feel it. For some strange reason, she felt safe. She grabbed tightly to his shoulder and he returned it by holding tightly to her hip.

The girls were thrown into the back of a van. They were able to find each other and stay close. The two men were up front and didn't say one word the entire ride. There was no radio, nothing, just the sound of passing cars.

There were a million and one places they could be taken.

Mark was able to pull himself together enough to make it to work. Work took just enough of the edge off. He put all of his energy into working that night.

"I can't do this" Glen said. "Why haven't we heard anything?

"I don't know, brother." Mark answered. "The more I think about it the harder it is for me to just breathe."

There was a knock at the door. Shane walked in.

"Hey guys" He said

"What do you want, Shane?" Mark asked

"To send you home," he answered. "Being here must be difficult"

"Being here is the only thing keeping me from going over the edge"

"I just figured you could use less distraction" Shane suggested

"Distractions all we got right now." Glen said standing up

"Alright boys, stay, but you don't have a match" he told them and left

Glen slammed his locker shut and said, "What's the damn point? Might as well be home"

"Something ain't right. These old bones can feel it"

No match meant a lot of sitting around. It meant a lot of thinking and wondering. It meant a lot of guilt urges and angry bursts. It meant more time for other superstars to find them and tell them how sorry they really were, and how they wished there was something, anything, they could do to help,

Even backstage, the sound of the crowd was heard. It broke up the silence in their room. Not one camera came by and they weren't slated for a single interview or promo. There was nothing for them.

The van carrying the girls was now in a more residential or commercial area. They were off the highway now. They made more stops. They were still blindfolded and bound in the back, close together.

The van made a sharp right turn. Of the guys came into the back. Breena could tell it was the bigger one. He unbound them. He was soft and gentle about it. He held onto their arms as the car slowed, then opened the back door. The girls felt the wind blowing.

The man ran his finger through Breena's hair before pushing the girls the back door.

It didn't hurt at first. There was that first shock. As soon as they got up they took off their blindfolds and hugged each other.

"I think that's the arena." Emma said out of breath.

"Please, help me up" Breena cried.

Emma used her good arm to help Breena up. They used each other to walk through the parking lot and to a door.

"Help!" Emma called. Security came over. "Please, Help"

"What happened?" one asked

Emma started to try and explain the situation. Breena saw Shane McMahon circling around the end of the hallway. She tapped Emma on the shoulder.

"Shane, help us!" She called

Shane jumped 10 feet when he heard his name. He started to walk towards them. He stoped when he got close enough to them to really see them.

"Let them in." Shane said after a moment

"Do you know who we are?" Emma asked. "Please say you do"

"Of course, you are Mark and Glen's kids. Let them in" He answered "We were all worried"

"I can't walk" Breena said. Her voice was shaky

At that moment Triple H came into the area.

"Paul, give me a hand" Shane said

Paul rushed over knowing the situation

"Carry her." Shane pointed to Breena

Paul scooped Breena up as if she were nothing. Breena held onto him tightly. As they were walked John Cena turned the corner.

"Emma?" he asked. She turned. "You're Emma?"

"Yes" She answered

"Shane do you mind?"

John put his arm around Emma to help her.

"Go find her father" John said

They left Shane behind. Breena started to shake in Paul's arms. She had been so strong the entire way, but she couldn't hold it anymore. Her father was so close.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked

"I want my father" She said quietly

She couldn't hold it. She started to cry and scream for her father. Paul tried to hold her closer, but she kept crying. The pain was too much, her heard, her knee, her body. Paul placed her on a cot in the sick bay.

Shane went to Glen and Mark's room/

"They're here." He said.

Mark jumped. "Where?"

"Med"

He bolted out of the room with Glen right behind. As he grew closer Mark could hear his daughter scream for him. He started to run.

There they were, on cots, beat up. He was frozen. Some of the superstars were outside the room and Triple H and John Cena were inside. Mark rushed to his daughter's side.

"Daddy's here." He said taking her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Mild concussion, fat lip, black eye. I want to get her xrays at a hospital. She needs to go." A doctor told him

Mark just nodded. "Daddy's here."

** Please review to let us know what you think…..**


	7. Chapter 7

Emma watched Mark come running in and run to his daughter. She went to stand up and John helped her. She stood on her tippy toes and saw her dad come into view.

"Daddy!!!" She shoved past John and jumped into her fathers arms.

"Oh…Emma…" He held tight and wouldn't let go. "What are we dealing with doctor?"

"She has a small concussion. It's not as bad as your nieces, but her wrist was poorly casted and needs to be looked at. She has a black eye as you can see and her lip is healing." The doctor said.

"Alright thanks….Mark…come on. Let's go to the hospital." Glen placed his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Yea, you're right…"

Mark lifted Breena off the table and carried her out to the waiting limo. Glen had his arm wrapped around Emma's shoulders. Mark placed Breena on the seat and closed the door. They walked to the other door and Emma moved next to Breena and grasped her hand.

"We're home…" Emma said

"You have no idea how wonderful that sounds." Breena said with a smile

Mark and Glen walked into the emergency room with their daughters. At first, the nurses didn't know what to do, but then they started moving in fast motion.

"Alright…you first…" she said pointing at Breena.

"She has something wrong with her knee. The doc at the arena says she has a concussion too." Mark said putting her in a wheelchair.

"Alright, let's move her to x-ray. Pleas wait here"

Mark was reluctant to let her go, but did. He turned and saw another nurse with Glen and Emma.

"I broke my wrist, but it was never x-rayed…" She said

"Alright then… We'll x-ray it and re-cast it properly. Come with me…" Emma looked at her dad who was worried himself.

"It's alright sweetheart. Your Uncle and I will be right here the whole time." He pushed her toward the nurse and she followed her.

"We've got them back." Mark said

"Yah…but it seems way to easy." Glen said looking Mark in the eyes.

"I know but we can protect them better this way." Mark stated.

"Exactly"

They both found seats in the waiting room. They found some magazines and waited…as patiently as possible for two dads who just got their daughter back.

"Mr. Jacobs?"

"Yeah! What's going on?" he said worriedly.

"You can relax. Her wrist had a clean break. Whoever casted her wrist was able to keep it that way. We re-casted her wrist properly and can be taken off in 3 weeks. No strenuous activity because she does have a concussion."

"Thank you so much doctor. Can I go and see her?" He asked

"She's actually with your niece right now" Glen and Mark shared a look and knew the two girls were going to be inseparable.

"Mr. Calloway?"

"Yes…I'm right here!" He exclaimed

"You can relax sir. She has a concussion. As for her knee….she has a few torn ligaments. They are minor, but she will be in a soft cast for approximately 3 weeks. Make sure she doesn't do anything to aggravate her knee. It could make it worse."

"Of course doctor. Thank you" He said shaking his hand.

"You can both go and see your girls."

They practically ran to the room. When they got there, Emma was sitting on a chair and Breena was lying in a bed. They both looked up when they came in and smiled.

"Daddy!" Emma exclaimed. She ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey daddy!!!"

"Breena….baby!" Mark went to her and embraced her.

The two fathers pulled chairs up alongside the other side of the bed.

"I'm okay! I'll be able to play softball. If I wasn't able too…oh man would someone have to pay." Breena said with a smile.

"My wrist is alright too. At least that makeshift doctor knew how to do something." Emma stated.

"I want to know….what did the two of you do that made them give you both concussions?" Glen asked

"Well, looking back on it, it probably wasn't a very smart idea…" Breena started to say

"Yea, we probably should have thought about it more…" Emma said with a smirk.

"But you definitely know how to be seductive…" Breena said with a smile

"You made me do that!!!" Emma said laughingly

Mark and Glen looked at each other trying to figure out what was going on.

"Girls…what happened?" Mark said sternly

"Well…." Emma started

She then began to explain everything from the first time that she got hit until the time they were thrown out of the van. Glen was pacing and Mark was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Are you okay dad?" Breen asked

"Daddy, you're making me dizzier…" Emma said grasping her dad's arm. He stopped and wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head. Glen went to sit back down, when someone knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Glen said protectively

"Ummm…it's John…"

"Oh come on in man…" Glen sat down and he came in.

"I wanted to see how everything…." He started to say

"Are those chocolate?!" Emma asked excitedly

"Oh ya…I figured the both of you could use a pick me up!" He said with a smile, showing off his dimples.

"Awesome!"

He handed the both of them a drink and then turned to the dads.

"I got you coffee. I didn't know how you liked it so I just got you black." He said

"Black is fine. Thanks Cena"

"No problem. So what was the verdict?" John asked

"They'll both have these casts on for at least 3 weeks." Mark said

"When I find out who did this…"Glen said angrily.

The heard the sound of slurping and turned to see both girls finishing their cups.

"Oh…sorry…." They said simultaneously. The guys all laughed and the girls blushed.

"Well, I guess we should get out of here. We're probably taking up space that they need. Can you wait with the girls while we get the discharge papers?" Glen asked John

"No problem."

The two fathers left and the girls chatted quietly.

"Thanks for the shake." Emma said shyly

"I figured you could use a pick me up." He said smiling down at her.

"I was fantastic!" Breena said. Emma gave john a small smile and turned away. The other 2 came back and they began to make their way to the limo.

"Do you need a ride?" Mark asked

"Yea. I forgot to tell the driver to wait"

"Hop on in." Mark told him.

It was a bit cramped but everyone fit. The dads looked at Cena and realized that both girls had fallen asleep leaning on him.

"I swear…" Cena started to say…

"Its alright. They look peaceful." Glen said.

Mark got out first and lifted Breena slowly. Once he was out, Glen did the same and Cena ran to get the door. They parted with Cena and went to their rooms. Once there, everyone got comfy in a bed and went to sleep. The dads finally slept peacefully knowing that their daughters were sleeping across from them. The next morning, Emma woke up first and took a well-needed shower. She wrapped her towel around her and went to wake up her dad.

"Daddy?"

"What's the matter baby?" he asked concerned.

"Can I have some sweats?"

"Yea…go in my duffel." He told her sitting completely up.

"We're gonna have to go and get clothes for me. These are…umm….a little big…" She said with a laugh.

He looked at her and cracked up. The shirt looked like a dress and the sweat pants were rolled up five times.

"Its not funny daddy!!!" She picked up a pillow and threw it at him. An intense pillow fight began between the two of them and didn't stop until someone knocked on the door. Glen opened it to find Mark and Breena who had amused looks on their faces.

"Having fun?" Mark asked with a smile

" Well, Emma needs clothes and I laughed so she got mad and a pillow war began." Breena looked at Emma and laughed.

"They are a bit big on you…" She said smirking

"Shut up Breena!" Emma threw the pillow and everyone laughed.

"Come on I guess we can go hit up that mall over there…" Mark started

"We have to go to Lucky" Breena said.

"Old Navy for me!" Emma said quickly after.

The two dads looked at each other and knew they were in trouble. Glen and Emma put their shoes on and headed out. They were unaware of the man videotaping them. The limo pulled up to the mall and the girls looked at each other with a sparkle in their eyes.

"Come on dad!" Breena exclaimed.

"Yea dad! Hurry up!" Emma said smirking.

They groaned and trailed after the girls. They hit Lucky first. Emma let Breena shop and waited patiently.

"Okay…I'm finished. I don't like sweats from here so I'm going to get them from Old Navy." She finished paying and they headed down the wing.

"Oh! Can we go in here dad?!" Emma exclaimed. She looked at Victoria Secret with an evil smirk.

"I could use some underwear." Breena said evilly

"OH No! Here!!"

Both dads handed their girls the credit card and the girls laughed. They both came out not that long after with a new underwear and bra wardrobe and both dads groaned. They finally hit Old Navy. While they shopped the dads left them to run into Dicks Sporting Goods. They needed duffel bags. Emma's phone went off and she just picked it up.

"Are you having fun shopping?"

Emma dropped her clothes and Breena's head shot up.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Put me on speakerphone"

"No" She said

"Do it now bitch!"

She jumped and Breena took the phone.

"What do you want asshole?" She yelled

"Don't get too comfortable. I'll be watching you…."

Breena heard the dial tone and just looked at Emma.

"We're not gonna be safe until our fathers catch them" Breena said

"I know. We shouldn't tell them about this" Emma said and Breena agreed.

Mark and Glen returned and they paid for everything. They went back to the hotel room and the girls packed their bags. Things were gonna get difficult and they needed to be ready.

The next day, they were going to be attending Smackdown. The 4 of them arrived at the arena and they entered the building. John was waiting for them at the door…

"Hey Cena" Glen said.

"Hey…do you have anything slated for tonight?" he asked

"Yea we have to face Jericho and Show. Can you stay with the girls?" Mark asked

"Yah no problem."

John took both of the girls bags and they giggled. Emma smiled shyly at him and Breena shoved her playfully. They arrived at their locker room and John held the door open for them.

"Thanks John" Emma said

Glen and Mark were stretching when Vince came in.

"Hey fellas…May I come in?" Vince asked

"What do you need Vince?" Mark asked

"I wanted to ask…well I was gonna say….the WWE universe has been going through this with you guys and they don't know that the girls are back with you…"

"…Ya and?" Glen said crossing his arms.

"Why don't you bring them to the ring. I'm sure the girls would love it, the fans would love it…"

"…out of the question…" Mark said

"No way!" Glen exclaimed

"Why not!!" The girls yelled together

"Shush! I will not parade my daughter or my niece around to boost your ratings." Glen said angrily

"You're not! I just felt the fans would want to know that they were safe." Vince explained.

"I'm going out!" Breena said standing up

"I'm going with her!" Emma said standing and grasping her hand.

"If I could interject…." John said standing in the middle of all of them. "Listen…so that you don't go out to the ring and leave them, I could introduce them and you could walk down with them." He said cautiously.

"Please daddy! We're not wrestling! We're just giving the fans what they want!" Emma explained and giving her dad puppy eyes.

"Yea! Please daddy? You don't want to disappoint the fans!" Breena said pouting.

Mark and Glen gave each other a careful eye and reluctantly agreed. The girls whooped and Emma gave john a huge hug knowing that what he said probably helped a lot. His arms felt fantastic and she pulled away reluctantly. He smiled at her and his dimples were amazing. Breena pulled her away and Emma glared at her.

"What the hell Breena…!"

"You don't want your dad to see you looking at him all googly eyed like that." Breena explained.

Emma sighed knowing she was right. The girls sat on the couch waiting till it was time to go out.

"Are you girls ready?" Glen asked

"You better believe it! I've been waiting for this for forever!" Emma exclaimed looking at her father.

"Well come on! It's time to get out there!" Emma helped Breena up and she looked for her father.

"Uncle Glen?" she asked timidly. Glen stopped short not knowing how to react.

"Yes Breena…"

"Where's my dad?" she asked

"He's waiting in the gorilla spot."

They walked with Glen and John. Emma couldn't believe that she was going to be standing in the ring. When they got to the gorilla spot, Mark was there sitting on his bike.

"Really? You mean it?!" Breena wobbled over to Mark and sat on the bike.

"Emma can you take my crutches down there?" She asked

"Of course! Hold Tight!" 

Emma took the crutches and watched John walked out of the curtains. The crowd was going wild.

"Hello Las Vegas!!!!" roar " That's what I love to hear!!! Now as you all are aware….the American badass and the big red machine have been going through some pretty tough time…"

The audience started booing and john tried to quiet them down.

"I know its complete bullshit what some people got through for attention. However, It is with great please that I introduce…. Ms. Emma Jacobs!!!"

Kanes music started and the two of them walked down. She waved to every inch of the arena. The noise was ridiculously loud making the ramp vibrate.

"And last…." He waited till he could talk. "And last but never least…Ms. Breena Calloway!!!!!"

Mark came flying out of the curtains and Breena had her arms wide open and her fists in the air. The noise was even louder than it preciously was. John gave the mic to Glen and backed away. Mark helped Breena into the ring. Glen started talking to the crowd and the noise died down a little.

"Hello Las Vegas! It's great to be here! It's even greater to get my daughter and niece back! They are in one piece, but they were returned to us damaged…"

Before Mark was able to talk, the big screen cut to a mall.

"You see…just because they were returned to, doesn't mean they are safe. Oh look….Victoria Secret…I hope you girls picked something seductive for me….Emma….You did turn me on the last time we met…"

The screen went black. The girls took a step closer to John. Mark began to talk.

"All I know is, if my daughter or my niece are harmed one last time, if they are followed or videotaped one last time, I'll personally send their stalked to hell in a pieces." He growled and then over the speakers they heard…

"You need to figure out and find me first!"

Emma grabbed John's forearm and Breena moved to Emma's side. They had been through so much that they were each other's security blankets. Mark and Glen motioned for the girls to follow them. They did their bid. They were ready to get their daughters out of the spot light. John helped Emma out of the ring and followed the four of them. In the locker room…

"What the fuck do these fucking assholes want!" Mark threw the chair and Breena tried to calm him down.

"Dad! Relax!! Everything will be fine. I'm with you…I have uncle Glen and we have John!"

"I don't care. I'm sick of this shit!"

Glen came in with Emma and John. Glen then proceeded to overturn the couch. Emma had seen her dad mad, but never this mad. She cowered behind John who quietly told her everything was going to be fine.

"When I find this guy, I'm going to kill him. He's not even going to get a chance to defend himself. I'm going to rip his head off." HE was livid. No one will ever talk to him that way about his daughter again.

"Glen we need to go out for our match" Mark said

"Fine at least you can leave right after. I have to cut a promo." Glen said sighing. "John you better protect them with your life."

"I will Glen. I swear"

The two dads kissed their daughters good bye and went out to the ring. John fixed the couch and the girls sat down. It was Breena's phone that went off this time.

"Was daddy mad?"

"Why can't you just leave us alone!"

John grabbed the phone but whoever it was hung up.

"They can't get to you if I'm here"

"You're only one person John." Breena said sadly. She and Emma both knew that it was at least 2 men. If they teamed up on John he had no chance. They turned the tv on and watched their dads kickass. They came back and Mark took Breena to the hotel. Glen was going to have a fued with Jericho so Mark had at least a week to just hang out.

"I'll see you at the hotel room." Mark gave Emma a hug and Breena did too.

"Be careful" Breena said to Emma'

"I'll call you if anything happens" They gave each other a strong hug and Breena left with her dad.

"I shouldn't be long. I'm gonna go and run my lines with Jericho and then we can do the promo quick. John will be here with you the whole time." Glen explained while cleaning up a bit. He left and John saw Emma looking at her phone.

"What's wrong?" He said concerned

"No-nothing. I'm fine…'

"Did he send you something?" He asked

"No…no…" Emma said with a hiccup.

John took her phone and saw the picture that was sent to her. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face up.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

She nodded and he sat next to her. She leaned into his side and before John even realized, she had fallen asleep. He moved some hair out of her face and just sighed. He grabbed a magazine and read a few articles before Glen came back.

"I didn't have the heart to wake her up." John explained to Glen.

"It's fine. Can you carry her to the limo? This way I can carry all the bags." Glen asked as he gathered his things.

"No problem." John lifted her with ease and waited for Glen.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Glen asked

"They sent her a derogatory picture" John said. Glens fist tightened around there bags. "Don't take this the wrong way man, but you have a very beautiful daughter."

Glen looked at John through skeptical eyes. John climbed in and watched Glen moving hair out of her face tenderly. They arrived at the hotel and John carried her again.

"I need to go and talk with Mark. Can you stay with her for a few more minutes?" Glen asked

"Of course! Which bed is hers?" John asked before he left.

"The one on the left."

Glen left as John was placing her on the bed. He tok a seat on the couch and just watched some tv. In Mark's room…

"That scum bag is sending her nasty pictures!" Glen said angrily.

"He sent something to Breena too, but she won't admit it."

"When I find this guy, I'm going to rip him apart." Glen growled. Mark nodded in agreement and they talked quietly a little longer. Glen returned to see john sleeping on the couch and he just shook his head. He showered, changed, and came back out to see John awake.

"Sorry I dozed off…" John said.

"Its fine. Why don't you go get some rest and I'll see you in a few days." Glen said to John who nodded. As John was about to leave…

"Hey Cena!" John turned and Glen gave him an accepting look. "Thanks for all your help. Mark and I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'm only doing what I would want done for me…'

John nodded to him and left the room. Glen crawled into his bed and fell asleep.

The following week, John and Glen both had matches.

"I'm going down with John….I want too." Emma said completely confident in herself.

"Absolutely not!" Her father said.

"You can't stop me!" She said folding her arms. Then in pure John Cena fashion…"You can't see me!!!!"

John and Glen looked at each other and cracked up hysterically.

"Emma Rose…I won't be able to protect you…." Glen said to her in a patient tone.

"I'll be fine. You won't let me come to your matches…"

"Fine…who are you facing?" Glen asked

"Dibiase…It should be a quick match. Noone should bother her." Glen sighed heavily and nodded.

"Wear you sweatpants. You'll be able to move better. Promise you'll be okay…" He asked very concerned for her.

"I'll be okay daddy…I have to call Breena!!" She grabbed her phone and walked away. Glen turned to John.

"You better protect her with your life" Glen growled

"I'll do everything I can. I'll lose the match if I have too" John said.

They fist bumped and began to stretch and get ready for their matches. Emma walked over to them dressed in bright orange sweat pants and the female version of , "Never Give Up…Cenation" shirt. She smiled at John and he winked throwing one of his wrist bands as her.

"Gotta complete the outfit." He said.

"Thanks" She said with a smile.

Glen came in from the bathroom and rolled his eyes.

"Jeez…you're a walking female version of John Cena. If I were to take you to the ring…"

"….I'd dress up in your merchandise. Plus…I like the color orange." She said smiling at her father. He ruffled her hair and they began to leave.

"Do not interfere at all. Stay on the outside and just cheer him on. Do you understand?' He warned

"Not even a little?"

"Emma Rose…."

"Alright! Alright!"

Glen watched her walk out with John and sighed. He hoped her wasn't making a mistake with her.

"I'm so excited John!" She exclaimed jumping up and down.

He laughed at her and waited for to relax before cueing for his music. The music cued and she followed him out with the attitude that her dad knew and loved. She didn't even go in the ring. She stayed on the outside of the ring. She watched him do his thing and couldn't help checking out his body. He bounced from side to side and waited for Dibiase to come out. When his music came on, he walked down followed by Cody Rhodes. Emma groaned knowing that her dad was probably freaking out now. John jumped down next to her while Ted did his thing.

"Just keep an eye on Cody. He's a sneaky bastard." He said warning her.

"I will. Just win the match."

He fist bumped her, jumped back in and circled.

"So you brought the big red retard's daughter with you…" Ted said taunting him

"Hey!!!" Emma yelled

"Pay attention to me and not her" John said.

"No…. it seems to bother you…"

John hooked up with him and the fight began. Emma cheered him on and forgot about Cody.

"Emma! Your left!

She turned and saw Cody trying to sneak up on her.

"Back off Rhodes….unless you would like me to rearrange your balls." She said with a smile.

"You don't scare me little girl…"

She backed away and made sure she was on a different side from him. She saw John go down and Ted jump out of the ring. Him and Cody began to box her in. she didn't want to disappoint her father but the only way out was through the ring. John was beginning to stir. She climbed in and he saw them. He took a flying leap and body slammed both of them. Emma jumped out of the ring and John threw Ted back in.

"Finish him John!!" Emma yelled banging on the mat. John performed STF and won the match. Emma whooped and met him at the beginning of the ramp.

"Come on…we've gotta go face your dad."

"He's gonna be so mad at me." She said

"Extenuating circumstances."

They arrived at the locker room and Glen was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Daddy… I…" She started but her interrupted.

"You did well. You thought with your head. You didn't try to fight them and that was more important." Glen said with a proud face.

"Daddy…my birthday is coming soon….are we going to do anything?" she asked

"Yes we will….it's Breena's birthday also…" He said looking at her to see what her reaction was going to be.

"Really?! That's awesome!" Emma was so excited. "Dad? Why didn't I know about Breena?" She had a complex look on her face. Glen stopped in his tracks. He sat down on the table in front of the couch.

"Well, it's a bit complicated. You see, your uncle and I were very close. Don't get me wrong, were very close now, but it was different before you two were born. He looked up and saw her face. "Your mother was the greatest person in the world. She was everything I would have asked for if not more. Her and Breena's birth mother got into a pretty bed fight…"

"About what?" Emma asked.

"To be honest, you…well and Breena. You two weren't born yet, Breena's mother didn't care about the fact that your mom was pregnant and vice versa. They were constantly fighting. Well, your Uncle and I confronted the two of them and then we started fighting. Things were said and we left Mark and her standing in the middle of the living room on Christmas. It wasn't until your mother passed away that Mark talked to me. Then I found out that she had left him. We put our past behind us.

"But mom passed away 5 years ago. Why am I just learning about her now?" Emma asked

"We thought that if we kept you guys away from one another…well, you'd be better to handle especially for Sara." He explained

"Who's Sara?"

"Mark's wife and Breena's step mom"

Emma nodded and Glen saw her in deep concentration and knew there were going to be more questions to come. That night Emma was laying on her hotel bed, on the phone with Breena.

"Did you talk to your dad?" emma asked

"Ya….so it was my bitch mother's fault." Breena said angrily.

"Well, my mom wasn't an angel either. I'm kinda glad this happened. We would have never met." Emma said into the phone.

"I feel the same. My birthday is coming…we have…. I hope we are together." Breena said

"Didn't your dad tell you? We were both born May 9th! He told me when we were talking about are moms." Emma said with excitement.

"Really! sweet! We better be able to celebrate together!" Breena exclaimed

"Well, I have to go to Smackdown on Thursday…our birthdays are Saturday. So hopefully…."

"Yea….dad's back. I'll see you Saturday." Breena said.

"Definitely Bye!!"

They hung up and went about their business. Emma went on the balcony and her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon…"

"Oh Good. What do you want?" she said with an attitude

"I hope to see you on Thursday…" he said eerily.

"What are you up to jackass?" she asked

"You'll see…it'll be when you least expect it."

"Whatever…you don't scare me…I have my dad and…and I have John…" She said not getting to finish

"Aaaa…yes your bodyguard…"

"He's not my bodyguard!!! He's a good friend!!!" She yelled getting upset.

"Yes he is…protecting you Monday night…going places with you…" He said taunting her.

"SHUT UP!"  
"Am I upsetting you?" He said smirking into the phone.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Sweetheart….sweetheart…relax…"

"Don Tell Me To Relax! You are a bastard!" She screamed. As she was screaming John came into the room.

"Oh…looks like your bodyguard is here. I'll be watching you!"

She heard the dial tone and walked back inside. She had tears running down her cheeks and John quickly crossed the room and she wrapped her arms around his waist and just cried.

"Emma…what happened…"

"He won't…stop….calling…Please make…it stop…." She said through tears and hiccups.

He moved them to the couch and just rubbed her back. Glen walked in and saw John holding his daughter. John had a look of anger and concern on his face.

"What's going on?" Emma realized that her dad was there and ran to him. "Emma?

"Make him stop calling…please…." Glen looked at John who had his hands in fists.

"What did he say?"

"That he's watching me and that he'll always be watching me. He talked about John being my bodyguard…." Emma stopped talking and buried her face in her father's stomach.

"When I find this scumbag…I'm going to rip him apart." Glen said angrily to John.

"Oh…he won't even be able to recognize himself after I'm finished with him."

Glen and John looked at each other and made a silent agreement to dismantle the man that was terrorizing the two girls. Smackdown, Thursday night…two days since the phone call. Emma was sitting curled up on the couch.

"Dad…I want to come out to the ring with you…" She said strongly

"I don't think it's a good idea, Emma."

"I really don't care anymore! I'm not going to stay hidden." She said yelling at him. Glen saw the fury in her eyes and knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Alright. I'm facing Jericho. You need to be careful. Him and Big show are coming after me and your uncle."

She waved him off and left to get changed. When she came back, she was wearing black jeans with rips in them. Behind the rips were red pieces of fabric. As for the shirt, it was red with 3 diagonal rips. These rips had black pieces of fabric behind them. Talk about being Kane's daughter.

"That's awesome." He said with a smile.

"Thanks dad!" She fixed her hair and sat on the couch getting ready to go to ringside with her father. Nobody better mess with her.

"Dad…"

"Ya…"

"I want you to promise me, on your honor, as my father…you will not lose this match. If I have to protect me, beat Jericho and then come and get me." She said naturally staring at her father.

"I will not agree to that." He said sternly

"Dad, I'll be fine. Just please focus on the match. Plus John will be on standby." She said with a smile knowing it was all she needed to do.

"Alright I suppose…you'll watch out for Big Show though?" he said worriedly

"Yes I promise. Come on! We've got to get out there." She said excitedly

They left the room and headed to the gorilla spot. Her father went out first and she followed. She rolled into the ring and waited for him to get in the ring. She stood in the middle in front of him and he did his pyro and waited for Jericho to come out. He came out alone but Emma knew that meant nothing. She stood alongside the ring, cheering her father on. Kane was demolishing him.

"Ya dad!!! Kick his ass!!!"

Emma didn't realize it, but Big show was coming through the crowd. Glen saw it just before he grabbed her by her hair.

"Emma!!! Behind you!!!"

Emma didn't even have time to react. Big show began to pull her up the ramp.

"Finish the match first!" She yelled to her dad

She struggled as much as he could. She was stopped at the top of the ramp. Glen was taking a breather and realized they were still there. He turned around and lifted Chris to chokeslam him when he saw Big Show doing the same to Emma. Emma was trying to kick him and Glen was just about to drop Chris when John came out. He kicked Big Show in the back of the knees and he promptly fell to the ground. Big Show then took Emma and shoved her hard toward the edge of the ramp. Kane was chokeslamming Chris and pinning him. John grabbed her arm and pulled her back so she didn't fall. They fist bumped. Kane's music went off and she whooped for him. Big Show had gotten up and was now attacking John.

"No!!! You Bastard!!!!" John was on the edge and Kane pulled Emma away. He got involved and sent Big Show rolling down the ramp. He got a mic and talked.

"Next time you'll think twice about fucking with me or my daughter."

He dropped the mic and the three went to leave when they heard that familiar voice.

"Leaving so soon? I thought we could play a game."

Emma looked at her father who took her to the ring. John went to the back trying to find the guy.

"I must have really upset you for you to fall into John's arms two days ago.

The person showed Emma screaming into the phone, John coming in and her crying on him. The two got very tense.

"What no words for me? Pick up a microphone Emma…Now" She didn't budge. "If you don't pick up a microphone, I'm going to hurt Breena."

The screen cut to Breena who was sleeping. Emma's breathing picked up and Glen started to panic. Where was Mark? Emma got a microphone.

"Very good….wouldn't want to mess up that healing knee…"

"You leave her alone." Emma said

"So tell me Emma…Did the big red moron and the American dumbass tell you why you never knew each other?" he asked

"First of all…." She started

"No first of alls….answer the question."

"Yes…"

"Good…good…saves me the trouble"

"Stay out of my family business." She said into the microphone.

"No absolutely not"

"So are you ever going to tell us who you are, or are you too much of a pussy?" She said sneering.

"Oh you'll find out. Maybe I'll see you at yours and Breena's birthday party on Saturday. You'll be 18….you could finally date John…"

"I don't feel that way about John! He's just a friend!!! Get that through your thick skull!!!!"

"No need to yell….here….I sent you a bday present…" A stage hand brought a box down to ring. She reluctantly took it.

"Open it…" he said

"No…"

"Open it now" He said angrily

She looked at her dad who nodded. She carefully opened the box and pulled at the gift. It was a lacy yellow baby doll. She looked disgusted.

"There…maybe you could model it for me one day…."

The screen went black and she handed the box to a fan. She walked to the back with her dad and saw John leaning against the door.

"I looked everywhere. I didn't find him."

"It's alright. He'll have to come out sooner or later." Glen said putting a hand on his shoulder. Emma immediately went for her phone.

"Breena?" She said worriedly

"I'm fine. I'm with my dad and I most definitely aren't sleeping"

"Ugh that bastard tricked me!" Emma said angrily.

"I wouldn't have taken the chance anyway. He's a sick bastard." Breena said

"I know. Let me go. We're packing to go I'll see you Saturday?" Emma asked

"Yea and nice outfit by the way"

"Oh thanks! I'll see you then! Bye!" Emma replied

"See ya!" 

Emma hung up the phone and told her dad that Breena was fine. Glen breathed a sigh of relief and finished packing.

"We're gonna find this guy right dad?" she asked

"When I find this guy, I'm going to rip him apart …. Destroy him…" Glen said crumbling a paper cup. Emma didn't like this side of her father. They gathered their things and headed to LA. That's where RAW was next. That's where their birthday party was going to be.

Two days later, Breena and Emma were sitting in a hotel room talking.

"So what have you and your dad been doing?" Emma asked

"Well, I've never been to California before so he showed me everything. He was always stopping to sign autographs and some people even asked for mine. I definitely hit some stores." Breena said excitedly.

"That's awesome! I wish I had signed autographs." Emma said a little sadly.

"Oh stop your belly aching. You were actually on Raw and Smackdown!" Breena said throwing a pillow at her. Emma laughed and threw it back.

"What did it feel like?" Breena asked

"It was such a rush! Being at Ringside, going in the ring….the whole big show thing sucked by oh man!" Emma explained.

"I can't wait. Don't get me wrong, I loved all the free time, I just wished I was with you. Breena said

"I know! It was the greatest feeling ever. You have no idea! I wish I could have fought too or could've had a cheap shot or something!" Emma said with a laugh.

"Oh I agree! Too bad…maybe…next time!" Breena said with a smile.

They finished talking and went down to the gym where their dads were.

"Hey Uncle Mark!" the girls looked at him waiting for his reaction.

"Hello Emma" he said Glen chuckled knowing he was just as new at this as he was.

"I can't wait for this party. Where is it again?" Breena asked sitting on a bike.

"Yea! How are we supposed to know how to dress?" Emma asked climbing on an elliptical.

"You'll be dressed fine. Just wear nice jeans and a fancy top." Glen said. The girls 'tsked' and went back to exercising.

"Will you girls be okay if we go and shower?" Mark asked.

"ea…we don't plan on staying much longer anyway." Breena said answering for the both of them. Emma nodded but kept going. Glen laughed knowing that she was on a roll and if she stopped, she'd get pissed. The two dads left as Shawn Michaels and Paul walked in. They knew the girls were safe.

"Hello ladies. Happy birthday!" Paul said.

"Thanks Paul!"

They didn't stay much longer. They wanted to shower and change. They got to their rooms and parted ways.

"Hey daddy…your done with the shower right?" Emma asked

"Yep…how many miles"

"6 I could've done more but Breena wanted to shower and stuff." Emma explained. Glen chuckled and shook his head. Emma disappeared behind the door and he heard the shower turn on. He loved his daughter and he was glad that she was with him now. In Mark's room, Breena was throwing clothes around.

"Bree…hunny, what are you doing?" Mark asked

"I had the perfect top for today…I can't find it." She said hopelessly.

"What did it look like?" He asked

"Its purple….like a silky type material. It has 3 cuts on the front by the chest. It goes from big to small" she said frantically. Mark picked up the shirt and rolled his eyes.

"Is this it?" He said holding it up.

"OMG! Yes! Awesome! Thanks dad!!

She grabbed the shirt and ran to the bathroom. Mark just shook his head. 'girls' He went back to getting ready himself.

3 hours later, the girls were headed to their birthday party.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked

"You'll see when we get there Ems" Glen said

"Awww man…"

They shook their heads and talked quietly. Mark and Glen were talking by themselves. They arrived at the arena and the girls were like 'what the hell?'

"Dad what's going on?" Breena asked

"We just had to pick something up from Vince." Mark replied.

The girls rolled their eyes. It never failed…putting their job before them.

"Will you girls step on it? I thought you wanted to go out?" Glen said pushing them through the door.

"SURPRISE!!!"

The girls jumped and almost cried. Their dads actually did something right. The place was crawling with superstars. They walked around saying hi to everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Breena was in awe. They hadn't even met most of them, but they were there to support them and be there for them

The girls looked at each other and smiled, then took each other's hand and walked in. Mark and Glen sat down at a table and watched their girls. Despite what was still going on. They were on cloud nine. Their babies were with them and were safe.

"Well boys, now you have a whole new set of problems." Shawn Michaels said sitting down.

Mark had his elbow on the table and had his chin on his hand. He turned to Shawn when he sat down.

"That we do." He said

"Two 18 year olds in this business, attractive with these guys. But with you two as daddy, well" Shawn continued.

"Don't push it." Mark told him

"Hey, I've got one the same age. I know what's up" Shawn said. "Gentlemen, I officially welcome you to the club."

Shawn got up and went to see the girls. The crowd had died down now.

Mark looked over to his brother and raised his beer.

"Welcome to the club, brother." Mark said with a smile.

"You too." Glen clanked his bottle with Marks

"Emma" John said coming over. "Happy Birthday"

"Thanks John." She replied with a smile, and then looked down.

"Happy birthday, Breena" he said

"Thank you John" Breena replied

Breena looked around the room. She saw both Hardy Boys talking to Chris Jericho. Breena wandered over to them.

"Hey, the half of the guest of honors." Chris said

"You're in a feud with my uncle. I shouldn't be talking to you." Breena said and laughed

"All in fun and games" Chris replied

"I know"

"So, you getting in the ring anytime soon?" Matt asked

She patted her crutches "after this, maybe." She answered " I always wanted too"

"In the blood" Matt said

"Yup, just try and convince him"

"You going to be like him?" Chris asked

"No actually I want to be like you" she looked directly at Jeff.

"Me?" Jeff asked

"Yeah all the high flying moves" Breena said

Jeff smiled. It was true. Breena wanted to be a highflyer. She practiced plenty of times in the pool. She was built for it. She was tall like her father, but she was slender, and toned. She knew she do it.

Breena found Emma, without John. She was sitting at a table with something to drink. She sat beside her.

"Do you believe this?" Breena asked

"Not for a second" Emma answered.

"Look at them. They look so happy" Breena said. "I'll be right back"

"Want me to get you dome food?"

"Yes, please. I gotta take a pain pill."

Breena hoddled her way to her father's table. He walking to the big guys in the locker room. Paul, Shawn, Glen of course. They all started to laugh as Breena came over.

"You okay, Rae?" He asked

She didn't answer. She leaned her crutches on the table, hopped over to her father and gave him a hug.

"Thank you daddy," she said in his ear. "Thank you so much for everything. I love you"

She took her crutches and hobbled back to where Emma was. Her phone went off, she got nervous, but looked at the number.

"Him?" Emma asked

"Worse," Breena answered. "My mom"

Mark couldn't find one word to say. She hadn't acted this way since she was a kid. It was her voice, her voice trembled like when she was a little kid begging him to stay. The tremble gave way to disappointment.

Mark went back to sitting with his elbow on the table holing his chin. He kept rubbing his chin. He had that choked up feeling and his eyes swelled.

"Kids" Shawn said "One minute they hate you, the next its love" Paul nodded "You're childless, shut up."

Mark smiled. "It was just us since she was a kid, six"

"She's going to be fine, Mark." Paul told him. "If she's even a quarter like you, she's going to be fine. This is going to sound bad, but when they took her, she was staked out. She's smart."

Mark nodded she was street smart and that was half the problem.

"She's a pro" Paul started.

"Watch it, boy" Mark said in true badass fashion

"You didn't see it?" He asked

"I want a better life for my daughter." He answered. "Not this 200 plus day bullshit, see you when I can"

"I hate to agree, but its true" Shawn said. "For the both of them. Genetics aside, there's a spark. I've trained a lot of people. I can tell"

Mark and Glen looked at each other. Knowing that battle would be short coming. Mark knew it would a lie if he didn't enjoy having his daughter on the back of the bike. He knew he would probably be the first to cave. It was true he wanted a better life for Breena, but he secretly wanted to pass the torch along.

Mark looked up and saw Breena moving as fast as she could on her crutches. Emma was behind, but stopped. He knew.

Mark got up and followed Breena out of the room. She was crying, sitting on a chair.

"Your mother?" he asked. She nodded.

"Your mom?" Emma asked. Breena rolled her eyes and nodded, then answered.

"Happy birthday my little ray of sunshine" her mother said happily on the other end.

"You don't get to call me that." Breena said.

"What happened to my little girl?"

"you left her twelve years ago, Ashley." Breena answered "and never looked back. Why are you calling?"

"My baby isn't a baby anymore" She answered.

"I wasn't your baby the day you left"

Emma kept nervous eyes on Breena

"What's with the attitude?" her mother asked

"Attitude? Attitude? You really want to play that with me, now?" Think about that, Ashley, think really hard about that"

"I'm you mother how about calling me as such. Or has your father and his new wench changed that?"

"You take that back right now" Breena said getting a little loud. "Sara is the closest I have to a mom. She can do everything you can't and never did. She's there for me; she's the one who answers my questions, not you. As for my dad, the best thing you ever did was to leave him. If you think for one second you're going to get away with putting down my father…"

Breena had to stop. She looked at Emma and wrote on a napkin. "What's your mom's name?"

"What happened with Glen and Rachel?" Breena asked

"Ugh" her mother said. " That bitch thought she was better than anyone else"

"She probably was" Breena said

"Why are you asking? That's old news"

"Because of you, I have a cousin and an uncle I never knew"

"Breena, what's going on?"

"I found Emma. Do you want to know how? Someone fucking kidnapped us. Oh, but don't you worry, daddy found me"

"I didn't-"

"You didn't what?" Breena interrupted "Didn't what? Know? No mom you never know anything"

Breena hung up the phone and started for the door as fast as she could. Emma followed.

"Not now" Breena said

Emma stopped following.

Breena sat in a chair outside the door. It wasn't long before Mark came out.

"You're mother?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm sorry"

"Why does she feel the need to call me? Like I really care about her or something"

"Well, she is-"

"Don't give me she's your mother crap. She's just the woman who gave birth to me." She looked at her dad. "When she calls you it's the same but I don't tell you she's some psycho that for some cracked out reason you fell in love."

Mark wiped his daughter's face, she smiled at him and again he saw her as the child she used to be.

Both returned to the party. Emma had found John or the other way around, so Breena took advantage of it and sat at the table with the big boys.

"Niece of the machine and daughter of the badass." Paul said.

"I know, doomed since conception" She said

"I have to ask, and since you're here, your dad won't kill me; can you wrestler?" Paul asked

"Well," She said. "I think I can, though I never had real opponents."

Mark shot everyone at the table a look.

"Need one?" Shawn asked

"You'd hurt me" she said

"We could set her up with a diva" Paul suggested

Glen was hysterical. Breena made a face

"No divas?" Shawn said "Alright. Maybe one of those little guys. Any ideas?"

Paul nodded. "Sure, well there's Adam and Jay or those Hardys, there's enough. How long are you down?"

"Three wonderful weeks." She answered patting her crutches

"I'll train you," Shawn said. "Mentally until. Being a pro is not about the fame."

"I know, I grew up on the other side of it." She said

"Then you're ahead of everyone else." He told her. "People join for all the wrong reasons"

"The sex, drugs, and rock and roll excuse" She said

"Exactly. Tv is just two lonely hours of what we do." The other twenty two of our day are much lonelier"

Mark now knew what was going on. It wasn't just to tease him. Shawn and Paul were giving the truth.

"You're so young." Paul started. "At eighteen, I was pushing myself in back gyms. You have the golden ticket in terms of your genetics, but there's more. Don't rest on it and don't believe it'll be easier because of it. The road is just as lonely as the wrestlers kids"

It was still on Breena's mind after the party. They were back at the hotel sitting in the lobby, still dressed up. It was almost like the party had moved, just only a few superstars had come. Some were at the bar.

"You got to hang with DX" Emma said

"Yup"

"C'mon that's a huge deal. What's wrong? Your mom?"

"She still blames this all on your mom"

"I don't the story. She could have-"

"I doubt it, Emma. I really do. You're lucky that you never met her. I was six when she left and I remember it like it was yesterday."

"What happened?"

"Drugs naturally." Breena answered. "She left one day and didn't come back for six months. My dad knew, but he let her back. She left again and finally he divorced her. Sad thing, she kept coming in and out of our lives for four years. My dad felt bad for some reason and kept letting her back."

"When did he finally say enough?"

"Not exactly sure. I went to school one day and she was there. When I got home, she was gone. I never saw her again. Doesn't stop the bitch from calling."

"At least you have a mom."

"I don't I have Sara, the closest thing." Breena said "I'd rather her be dead"

Breena saw Emma's face and let the conversation die.

"How's John?" Breena asked

"oh, please" Emma said

"I wouldn't mind having him watch me" Breena cocked her head and was staring at John at the bar.

"It's not like that"

"Like hell it ain't" Breena said.

"It's not." Emma said and threw a couch pillow at her.

"Alright, but when you start feeling sick when you're around him…" she trailed off.

"Why don't you have a bodyguard?"

"My dad doesn't love me like yours." Breena joked. "No one volunteered. Maybe my dad knew I'd fall for some young stud."

Breena laughed and Emma made a face. Breena was actually jealous. She knew deep down Emma would fall for John and John would probably fall for her. She saw it in their eyes. She had no one. No one to watch her, be there.

Any boyfriend Breena had dated her more for who her father was. She was the undertaker's daughter, that was all that mattered.

"I'm not falling for John" Emma said

Breena just waved her hand at Emma.

The girls were in eye sight of one of the hotel bars. Some of the guys were there. John was there. He kept glancing over, mostly to make sure everything was ok.

"Is that your phone?" Breena asked. Emma felt around and shook her head. "Oh, duh, its mine."

The caller was him

"Did you enjoy the festivities?"

"What do you want? You let us go."

"Yes, yes. Could you wear a more revealing shirt?"

"I could"

"Don't tease." He said. "It's not nice"

"Really, what do you want?"

"I can't wish you a happy birthday?"

"NO, you can't. People who stalk, terrify, kidnap, and beat the shit out of me can't"

"Technicalities. Would you pass the word to Emma?"

"No."

"So argumentative" he said

"I'm so sorry if I'm not nice to someone who beat the shit out of me"

"I told you, technicality"

"I'm sure"

"Chair comfy? Why don't you wave at John for me?"

Breena started looking around.

"You'll never find me.

He laughed and hung up.

"What?" Emma asked

"He's here" Breena answered

Emma just nodded. Outside of rape, he had already done the worst to them. His calls angered them, but it was hard for them to care anymore. They were jaded and he wasn't upping his tactics.

"I never thought I'd say this here, but I'm bored." Breena said.

"Me too," Emma answered. "We could bother people"

"Yes we could" Breena said.

The girls laughed and made their way to the bar. Their fathers were at a bar in the hotel restaurant with Shawn and Paul. Anyone was fair game.

They found 2 empty stools at the end of the bar. There was another empty stool by Breena and then Adam and Jay.

"It's like we're not here" Emma said. She took a napkin, crumpled it and threw it at a garbage pail behind the bar, getting it in.

"I know, we're the birthday girls damnit." Breena replied doing the same.

The two went back and forth for a while then Adam and Jay turned around.

"Naturals" Adam said

The girls stopped and looked at them without saying anything.

"Oh, right, your dads" Jay said. "Just business. Honest"

"Yeah?" Emma asked

"Swear?" Breena chimed in

"Swear" they both answered

"Good, because I really didn't want to not like you" Breena replied. She leaned her arm on the bar and turned to face them.

"We are very likable" Adam replied

"And funny" Jay said

"I suppose." Emma said putting her head on Breena's shoulder.

The girls spend a lot of time with Adam and jay. It was around 1 am when their fathers returned.

"You're drunk" Breena yelled pointing at them."Do you know when the last time I was drunk?" she looked at Emma

"Seriously" She replied

"Let's go" Mark said

"C'mon daddy, that's it" Breena joked

"Left foot, right foot. Good job, daddy" Emma said.

"Big right turn here" Breena said

Mark and Glen rolled their eyes and headed to the elevator, the girls loudly behind.

Breena was up early, but her dad even earlier. He left a note: out running behave

She smiled and rolled over in bed. She reached around for the remote and started channel surfing.

"Yes" She said. Usa-NCIS marathon.

She moved all the pillows to one side of the bed and laid on an angle. She thought about calling Emma, but figured it was too early. Today she would veg.

It felt like it had been forever since she was able to just beg out. It felt like forever since that first video. Her phone rang, Sara.

'Sweety, I am so sorry I didn't call" she yelled. "Are you okay? Oh my god, I am so sorry.

"I'm fine now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't worry you more" Breena answered

"Honey," She said. "That was serious"

"You're dealing with worse" Breena paused. "Did she?"

"Last week"

"I am so sorry" Breena replied

"It was her time. She was suffering" Sara sighed. "She's in a better place. What about you?"

"I have a cousin and an uncle I never knew about"

Sara and Breena talked about the current situation for awhile.

"So what are you doing?" Sara asked

"Laying in bed, watching NCIS" Breena answered

"Ah, yes, love it. The things I would do to Gibbs." Sara said.

"What is with you and older men?" Breena joked

"You have no idea" she said

"Maybe I should tell my dad"

"Oh, he already knows"

They talked for a little while longer before hanging up

Halfway through an episode, Breena's phone went off. It was a multimedia message from him. She rolled her eyes as she opened it. This message was different than all of the others. There was a slide show of images of lingerie, bondage, paraphernalia, women tied up.

She panicked. Since the beginning not one message seemed to affect her like this. She reached for her crutches and went to the window. No one. The phone went off again, another message:

"Didn't like the things I want to do to you? I thought

the best way to explain was by pictures. Oh, and don't

look out the window, you won't see me."

Breena left the room as quickly as she could. There wasn't anyone in the halls. She felt alone. She went to Emma's room and knocked. Nothing. Maybe they were asleep. She knocked louder, nothing.

"Damnit!" She said " Of all days"

Breena sighed and leaned against the door. She then heard a door open. She turned and saw someone leave. She turned away, she didn't want whoever it was to see her, not this way.

"Hey, you" he said. She knew that voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry" She said softly, bot wanting to turn around.

"Who are you?" He repeated. " And why are you on a WWE floor?"

She turned around. It was Steve Austin. She was crying and he looked at her strangely.

"I'm Breena Calloway. My father is the Undertaker. Someone's been stalking me and my cousin Emma. I don't know what to do, I just got a message." She couldn't finish

"Where is he?"

"Running"

"Did he do that to you?" Steve motioned to her knee and she nodded. "Come on, follow me"

She followed Steve into the elevator and down into the lobby.

"We'll wait here until you father gets back" he told her. "Don't worry"

Steve sat next to her, but didn't say much. She didn't say much either, she didn't feel much like talking.

Mark came back half an hour later. He strolled in and then saw Breena sitting in the lobby and Steve next to her.

"Hey, Steve what are you doing here? It's been a while." Mark said

"It has." Steve replied. "I ran into your daughter. Just about ready to kick her out."

"Probably wouldn't be the first time she heard that." Mark joked

Steve brought Mark aside

"So what's up?" Mark asked

"Talent meeting with Vince" He answered. "I saw her in the hall, she was really upset. I didn't know she was yours, shoulda guessed it. Anyway, she told me about some stalker and a message she got-"

"She got a message?"

"Yeah, she wouldn't tell me what and I didn't ask. She didn't talk much. I brought her down here, thought it'd be better."

"Thanks, Steve" Mark said and patted Steve's shoulder.

"I'm going to be around for a while. If you need anything"

"I might take you up on that"

Steve nodded and walked away. Mark bent down on one knee in front of his daughter and put one hand on her good knee.

"What happened?" He asked her gently. Breena shrugged her shoulders. "What did he say?" She didn't answer. "Ok, look, you don't have to answer now, but we are going to have to talk about this."

Breena nodded again. She didn't want to talk, she was really bothered.

"How about this, we'll go back to the room, I'll shower and then we'll get food?"

"Sure" Breena answered

Mark helped her up and they headed to the elevator. Breena used her crutch to press the up button just as Jeff Hardy went to press.

"A second use" Jeff smiled

"Hey, Hardy" Mark said Jeff nodded. "What are you up too?" Jeff was in a tank top and cut off sweat pants, cut at the shin.

"Run" Jeff answered. He rolled his ear buds around his ipod.

"Yeah, me too. I didn't see you"

"You can be run buddies" Breena said

All three got inside the elevator.

"What are you listening too?" Breena asked Jeff

"Pearl Jam" Jeff answered

"Oh! I love them! I saw them in concert last fall in Dallas!"

"Best show you ever went to?"

"No lie." She answered

Mark cleared his throat, "You know where she gets her taste of music from"

"Yes, daddy," Breena smiled

"Very cool, bug man" Jeff said

The door opened on the first of two WWE floors. Jeff said good bye and got off.

"You seem better" Mark said

"Music, it helps" she answered. "You taught me that"

"I did" He replied

They got off on the next floor and went to their room. The tv was still on, NCIS Mark made a face when Gibbs came on.

"It's an older man thing" Breena said

"What?" Mark said

"I talked to Sara" Breena said

Mark smiled and then went into the bathroom. Breena went back to her spot on her bed and watched tv. She didn't bother getting dressed yet.

Mark got out of the shower fairly quickly. Breena lifted up her head and watched him go through his bags.

"Still?" He asked

"All day, daddy" she answered

"Is this your plan?"

"After we eat maybe"

"I kinda need to tell you something. You can't get too excited, because it might not happen. I talked to Vince. I might have you on RAW"

Breena's eyes grew wide

"Now like I said, I can't promise anything 100%, so don't get too excited."

"Daddy, please" she said

Mark just nodded. "Get up you're not going to be a carrot all day"

"But I wanna be carrot" She cried rolling over.

Mark picked up a shirt she had thrown on the floor and threw it at her.

"That's right, now move your ass" he said with a smile

Breena went through her bags and found a pair of jeans and shirt to wear. She went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. She had her made up on the sink and for shits and giggles put some on. She wasn't a make up person, but every once and a while she gave it a go.

"finally" Mark said when she got out.

"Daddy, I'm a grown woman now." She replied trying to keep a straight face.

Mark rolled his eyes and opened the door for his daughter. They got into the elevator which stopped on the next floor. Jeff got on wearing the same tank top only now a pair of jeans. He was looking down and had his ipod in. Breena heard "Do the Evolution" and started to mouth the words. Jeff only turned around when he saw the lobby button was already pushed.

"Oh, hey big man, Breena, I'm sorry" he said

"It's okay, I like that song." She replied

"Where you headed" Mark asked

"Meeting Matt downstairs for lunch." He answered. "You guys headed out?"

"For now" Mark answered

Jeff nodded. "Have fun"

Jeff smiled and headed off in another direction. Mark and Breena headed to Mark's car. Breena threw her crutches in the back seat and hopped into the passenger seat.

Mark drove his daughter to a local steak house. It was their thing.

"I know it's not home" He said

"It's fine daddy"

"There's a few things I want to talk about" Mark started. "So let me start with this, you're getting a tutor. Glen and I talked about this. Graduations isn't that far off, we want you to walk."

"I was wondering when this would come up" Breena said

"It's bad enough you have to do the rest of your senior year on the road. You can't graduate by registered mail. It's not fair. Plus, you two graduate on different days, you Saturday and Emma Sunday."

Breena nodded

"Thanks, dad" she said

"I don't feel like you should thank me. I have missed so much of your life. I always knew it, but now I feel it. I always felt guilty leaving you behind, but I had to, it was our cycle. Then you were taken from me. Everything wasn't important anymore. All I could think about was everything I had missed." He had to pause.

Breena had her head down, a single tear plopped onto the table and she smudged it with her finger.

"I swear, I'm trying this time. I really am"

"I know daddy, I know" Breena replied

Mark nodded and the conversation was dropped.

After lunch, Mark and Breena went back to the hotel. Mark went to Vince's room. Breena went to open her door.

"I'll find out." Mark said

Breena smiled. Steve came walking down the hallway.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"Talking to Vince again." Mark answered. "Do you mind?"

Steve looked at Breena and nodded. He walked over to her and opened the door for her. Breena went inside first and Steve followed. He closed the lock in the door path so when the door hit it, it didn't close.

"Going to make a formal debut?" Steve asked

"Boy, I hope so" she answered

"Want the life?"

"Think so" she said. "I know how the life is."

Steve nodded and sat down in a chair. He didn't say much, but he wouldn't lecture her.

"So what's the stalking thing?"

Breena explained to Steve in every detail what had happened and they she had no idea why.

Mark came in a half hour later. He didn't say anything. He went into the bathroom, then when he got out sat on the bed and turned on the tv.

"Well?" Breena asked

"Oh, right, you're in" Mark answered sounding calm.

"In? In like in, in? Ride the biked, out the ring in?"

"Yes." Mark answered. "Be ready"

"I've been ready my whole life. " Breena said

"right, how could I forget"

Mark and Steve laughed.

I was a blur. It was six, Raw started in 3 hours and Breena couldn't remember how she got there.

Everyone was running around. Mark was getting ready in the locker, Breena watched from a chair.

"It's crunch time. Try and stay out of everyone's way. It can get intense, try and stay here."

Breena nodded. It was real. Voices were outside the door, coming and going. Breena felt nervous.

Mark's room was a designated room. A real one at that, not one that was for one superstar in one scene and someone else's the next. Mark's door opened a crack.

"Come in." Mark said. The Big Show walked in.

"Last minute go over." He said

Mark nodded and Breena watched them go over their match tonight,

"Do you always do this." Breena asked when Big Show left.

"Even old pros like us." Mark answered with a smile.

"I just thought it's natural"

"It is, but you still have to go over points," he told her. "We're going out soon, you ready?"

Breena nodded

Mark opened the door and the both went out. Mark's bike was in the gorilla area. He got on first. Someone took Breena's crutches.

"You'll get them back." She was told

She was helped onto the bike. She able to keep her bad knee straight and held on tight.

The music kicked and it was a blur. She forgot to breathe.

The crowd was hot, hotter when they noticed Breena on the back. They paused at the top of the ramp for a moment, then took the ride.

Mark parked the bike in its usual spot and helped Breena off. He put her arm around him and helped her into the ring. Someone handed the crutches over.

"I know what you want, to know if we got the son of a bitch responsible for what happened for my daughter. Unfortunately, I don't have any answers for you. I wish I had answers-"

Big Show's music cut Mark off. Big Show stood there before speaking.

"Now, Undertaker, I do feel bad for your situations. I don't know what you and your brother are going through, but honestly, how long are you going to peddle the sympathy act for? Bringing your daughter out here, get everyone on your side."

"You better watch what you say, boy." Mark said

"Yeah, Yeah" Show went on. "I know. But I can't let you keep this show going."

Breena took the mic for her father's hand and went to the ropes.

"You think this is an act?!" She said. "Why don't you come and get a closer look at the bruises and the cuts."

Mark kept his smile in. She had the stuff. Big Show noticed and had to come up with a quick response.

"Maybe, I'll come down for daddy instead"

Breena gave Mark a nervous look and headed to the right side of the ring. Mark dove over the rope in old school fashion to give Breena time. She was able to get and roll out.

The match was on. Breena watched from the side, taking it all in. It was different seeing it from TV.

Mark won. After, he went outside the ring to Breena and brought her in front of the ring. There, he raised her hand with his in celebration.

Someone took Breena's crutches and she got on the back of the bike. The show cut to commercial as the bike reached the top of the ramp.

Breena was helped off the bike. When she got backstage, she was congratulated by a bunch of superstars. She was already bitten by the bug.

Mark was set to cut a promo so Breena stayed in the room. There wasn't much to do, but Mark didn't want her wandering around.

Breena was texting Emma when she got the phone call.

"So daddy leaves you alone to go do a spot." The voice said. "Do you think he'd learn?"

"What do you think you can do? There are a ton of people here" she replied

"I figured you'd learn as well. Don't ever underestimate what I can do. I took you from you home and held you hostage."

"And you brag about that"

"So you know what I am able to do." He said. "And I wouldn't count anything out."

He hung up right as there was a knock. Breena froze. There was another knock. Breena grabbed her crutches and went as fast as she could into the bathroom and into a stall.

The knocking stopped, but the door opened. Someone walked into the bathroom and used one of the urinals after they turned to her stall.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here." It was Steve. "Your father wanted me to check in on you, he had to stop and talk to Vince."

"Ok" she said.

"You okay?" he asked

She opened the stall door.

"Another call. You knocked and he hung up. I panicked."

"It's okay" Steve said. "Come on"

Mark came back shortly after. Steve explained everything to Mark while Breena sat silently on the couch. Mark paced for a while and Steve stood by the door.

"I'm going to be around for awhile." Steve said. "I'm doing some scouting for Vince. Some talent stuff. I'm upping my offer, and you can't refuse. I'll watch her. You can only be back here for so long. We both know that"

Mark nodded, "We'll be back for Smackdown"

Breena looked up and smiled.

"Exactly" Mark smiled back

It was set. Stone Cold was coming back to the WWE.

Smackdown rolled around faster than anyone could have imagined. Stone Cold was coming back, and after a brief meeting with Vince, it would be on tv

A limo pulled up Cameras on. The driver opened the door and a pair of crutches came out first. A hand grabbed the driver's shoulder. Camera pans back, Stone Cold was there with his hands folded. The crowds went insane.

Stone Cold helped Breena out and the camera followed them into the arena. Stone Cold knocked on a locker room door. The Undertaker opened it, shook Stone Cold's hand, and let them in. Camera switched as the door closed.

They didn't say much. Mark had a rematch against Big Show again. Breena would be at ringside again. This time, Breena would get involved, inadvertently- a crutch to the back.

A stagehand took Breena's crutches again. She was helped onto the back of the bike. The music hit and they went off.

Big Show came out next and the match began. Halfway through, Breena got ready to hit Show. She raised her crutch and hit him right in the back. Show turned around to face her. Mark grabbed him from behind for the pin and almost won.

Breena leaned on the canvas watching. Mark whipped Show into the same ropes, heel to Breena's face. She didn't go down, but her nose began to bleed.

Show felt it and saw, he told mark and they ended the match early. Mark didn't go back on the bike. He took his shirt off and gave it to Breena to put to her face.

"I'm fine," Breena said. "It's stopping"

"You shouldn't have been there" Mark said

"It was an accident" she replied. "wait till I tell Emma, my first in-ring injury"

"I never thought I'd find someone who would enjoy that" Steve said

Breena smiled "It's in my blood"

"Yeah, it is" Mark replied


	9. Chapter 9

They were in the next city. The girls were back together. Breena met Emma in the lobby of the hotel.

"Hey!" Breena exclaimed giving her a hug.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in like forever!!!" Emma said returning the hug.

"So….our goal is to get them to let us go out with them when they face Big Show and Jericho." Breena said following Emma

"Of course!! I can't wait till next Friday! We get these god forsaken casts off!" Emma said shaking her cast.

"I know! I feel like I smell because of it" Breena said wrinkling her nose.

Emma nodded her head and looked back to see if the two days were following them. They got on the elevator and waited till they hit the WWE floor. As they were exiting the elevator, Jeff and Matt Hardy were entering.

"Look what we're got here! The badass sisters are back together." Jeff said with a smile.

"You better bet your ass!" Breena said back

Emma didn't miss the interaction and looked at Breena slyly. They continued to their room that they were sharing. The dad's decided to give them their own room, but it was connected to theirs. Emma let Breena go in first and then closed the door. She threw her bags on the 'made' bed and put her hands on her hips, looking at Breena.

"What?" Breena questioned

"What was that?!?" She exclaimed

"What was what?" Breena said confusedly.

"You were flirting with Jeff Hardy!!!" Emma said with a smile

"I was not!" Breena said with a laugh

"Yes you were! I'm totally setting you up!" Emma said jumping on the bed.

"You will not! I'll do it myself!!!" Breena said wishing she could jump on the bed too. As Emma was jumping, the two dads walked in.

"Umm Emma?" Glen said questioningly

"Yes daddy?"

"How old are you?" he asked

"18…."

"Then why are you jumping on the bed?" he asked

They all looked at each other and laughed. Emma jumped down and sat next to Breena.

"So we were talking…." Mark started

"…and we know you two are going to try and team up on us…." Glen said

"…to go out to the ring but we think it's too dangerous…." Mark said

"So don't even try." Glen finished. They looked at each other and they both yelled.

"WHAT!"

"NO way dad! We're going down with you!" Emma said.

"You can't stop us. We'll find another way down to the ring!" Breena said matter-of-factly.

"You will not because we will tell John and Steve to stand inside or outside by the door." Mark said crossing his arms.

Breena was pissed. She stood up and poked her father in the chest with her crutch.

"I'm not letting you keep me locked up in my room! You've let me be at the ring! You've started me in the business! You are being unfair! You can't keep me away!" Breena yelled poking him the whole time. Emma stood angrily crossing her arms.

"We've been kidnapped, beat up, gotten broken bones, we've been tormented and harassed, we've been to the ring before! This is just as much of our lives as it is yours, if not more! Stop babying us!!!" Emma said just as loudly as Breena.

The dads looked at each other and knew they were going to lose this battle. They sighed and nodded knowing the girls were not a force to fight with. The girls knew they won and smiled. They gave dads their hugs and Emma started jumping on the bed again.

The next day was Monday…the girls were totally psyched to be going the ring.

"Dad! I want to wear sweats is that okay?" Emma asked

"Ya….wear the zebra print, red and black pair you have and the red top you have will be fine. What's Breena wearing?..."

"…I'm wearing Black jeans with a red and black tie dye shirt." She said with a smile. Glen smiled back at her and went to change himself. Glen got to his room and Mark was already changed.

"God you're fast!" Glen said with a smirk.

"I figured you were going to need the bathroom so I went while you were with Emma" Mark countered

"Are we doing the right thing?" Glen asked

"We better be because there's no turning back now." Mark said

Glen nodded and got his gear together. Tonight was going to be interesting. The girls were standing in the locker room, bouncing with excitement. They were going to go down with their dads simultaneously.

"Dad?" Emma asked

"Yea?"

"Are Big Show and Jericho going to go after me and Breena?" she asked him

"I'm not entirely sure. You just better stay away from them. You're almost out of the clear with your casts and I don't want anything to happen." He said sternly

"Yea….when my cast is gone, will you be more lenient in going to the ring?" She asked

"Yes, I think so"

She smiled at him and continued to lace her sneakers and tie them tight. Mark was walking around with Breena talking about things she wanted to know and should know.

"So, are you going to give me more of a chance when this cast is off?" Breena finally asked

"We will see. Right now you just need to heal" Mark said

"Okay"

They headed back to the locker room. Emma was sitting on the couch reading a book and Glen was lifting weights.

"Hey Uncle Glen." Breena said crutching over to Emma.

"Hello Breena…" He said with a smirk. Breena plopped down next to Emma who jokingly pushed. Breena pushed back.

"I'll win…" Emma said with a smirk

"I'll beat you with my crutch…" Breena said trying not to laugh

Both dads walked up behind them and hit them with pillows

"Hey!!!!" They yelled in unison.

They grabbed pillows that were next to them and hit their dad's back. Glen picked up Emma and Mark picked up Breena and threw them over their shoulders. They spun them around all laughing.

"Daddy!!! Put me down!" Emma said laughingly.

Breena said the same and they were finally put down. They relaxed for a bit when there was a knock on the door. Emma jumped up laughing and ran to the door. She flung the door open and John was standing there.

"John!!!" Emma exclaimed and threw herself into his arms around her waist and returned the hug. Breena smirked at the show of affection the two showed each other. She knew something was there. John more or less carried her back in the room and closed the door.

"Well, that was quite the reception. Hey Breena!" He said giving her a fist bump.

Emma sat back down and Breena nudged her. Emma had a slight blush on her face.

"I see the girls are coming to ringside with you!" He said to Glen and Mark

"Ya. They are pretty persuasive when they want to be." Mark said.

"We probably would have had a riot on our hands." Glen said with a smirk.

"Well, I'll stand by if I think they need any help." He told them

The two fathers gave him a nod and the stagehand came to get them.

"Ready girls?" Glen asked

"We were born ready!" They exclaimed.

They followed their dads and started to pump themselves up.

"This will be great!" Emma exclaimed taking Breena's crutches.

"Totally! I'll see you down there!"

Emma waited for her dad's music and followed her way down and she crouched in front of him waiting for him to go and set flames off. Once they were set off and the flames were gone, Emma jumped on the ropes and pumped up the fans for Breena and her Uncle. Mark's music went off and he went flying down the ramp, Breena pumping her fists and kneeling on the back seat. Emma jumped down to hand Breena her crutches and helped her down. Mark got off and jumped in the ring waiting for Big Show and Jericho. Breena stood on one side of the ring and Emma stood on the other. The music of the other two came on and they made their way down to the ring. Both of them eyed the girls before jumping in the ring. Mark and Glen gave each other looks and soon the match was underway.

"Come one dad!!!" Breena yelled

She moved more toward Emma's side because she was too close to Big Show.

"Let's go dad! Kick his ass!!!" Emma yelled smacking the mat.

Mark performed an 'old school' on Jericho but Big Show interfered afterward. Glen jumped in and Big Show choke slammed him and Mark was then clotheslined.

"Come on dad! You can do it!" Emma yelled

"Ya! Get up! I know you can finish this match!" Breena cheered!

Both Big Show and Jericho jumped out of the ring and began to circle the ring. The two were backing up and were soon back to back.

"What do we do?" Breena asked. She felt helpless because of her knee.

"Low blow Big Show and I'll drop kick Jericho. Then we can roll him in the ring." Emma said quickly.

Big Show went to grab Breena but she hit him with her crutch. The crowd started yelling and Emma looked up to see John running down the ramp followed by Stone Cold. Chris grabbed her and Emma punched him in the stomach and performed a perfect round house kick. She threw him in the ring as Big Show was starting to stand again. John came around the ring and blocked him from the girls as Steve ambushed from behind. Breena and Emma grasped hands while they watched their fathers more or less destroy Jericho. Glen pinned him because he was the legal man and the match ended. Emma crawled in the ring and Steve helped Breena.

"Awesome dad!!!" Emma exclaimed

"Did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly

'Nope, I'm good. I wish you had seen the kick." She said

"Maybe they will replay it." He jumped out of the ring and then helped her down. John and Steve followed behind to watch their backs. When they got to the locker room, Emma and Breena were talking excitedly about the match.

"I can't believe that! Your kick was amazing! I can't wait till this stupid cast is off so I can do that stuff!" Breena exclaimed.

"Your crotch shot was awesome! Don't worry! We have a few more days! Just get through Smackdown and they are taken off on Saturday! Then we can dominate!" Emma said with a smile.

"You girls won't be dominating anything. That was your last ringside match." Mark said sternly

"I agree. It's too dangerous." Glen said crossing his arms.

"WHAT!!!" Emma and Breena said stunned.

"You can't stop us Dad! I'm old enough to make my old decisions." Breena said angrily.

"Vince would rather deny you entrance into the WWE than lose me as a superstar!" Mark said loudly.

"Are you insane? You're getting old! They need new faces! New talent! You saw us in action!!?? We were great! Plus we were injured! Imagine what we could do with good health and no casts! Stop trying to destroy my dream! I'll get to my dream whether you help me or not! It would be nice to have you there though!"

Breena just walked out of the room. Emma stared at her Uncle who was livid. Breena was walking down the hall when her phone went off. It was him.

"Had an argument with daddy?" he said

"Fuck off" Breena spat.

"Don't talk to me like that" he growled

"You have no right to tell me how to act, talk, or anything else. Stay away from me. Stop calling me. You've done nothing by torment a young girl and you're a monster." Breena hanging up the phone.

She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. She let the tears finally fall down her cheeks. Back in the locker room, Emma had spoken to both of them before running to find Breena.

"We are 18 now. The way I see it dad," She spoke with venom, " and Uncle Mark," She spit that out, "You can either be with us when we break into the business or we can block you out. We want you to be there. If you can't be happy with us now, you'll never be happy. You'll us forever and you'll never get us back. And dad, technically I'm all you have left."

Emma turned sadly and left the room. Breena heard pounding feet and panicked. She saw Emma come around the corner and breathed a sigh of relief. Emma slid down next to her.

"I yelled at them too. They won't stop us. We are stronger than they think" Emma said rubbing her back.

"Thanks Emma. I'm glad I have someone to fight with them now." Breena said.

"Well, John has a match…I'm gonna go down. Do you want to come?" Emma asked

"No, I'm okay. I'm going to wander." Breena said. " Go be with Lover Boy." She said smirking.

"He is not lover boy. I'll come get you afterward." Emma gave her a hug and took off.

She met John at the curtains.

"You sure your dad's okay with this?" he asked her

"Screw my dad" She said with venom.

"Emma is your dad doesn't want you to come to the ring, you aren't coming." John said seriously.

"My dad doesn't control me anymore John." Her eyes flashed with fire and John just shook his head. His music went off and she went down with him. She was enthusiastic and energetic. She was enjoying everything; every minute of it. John was facing Evan Bourne. She cheered John on and pumped the crowd up constantly. Emma climbed on the ring on and got on the top turnbuckle. Bourne staggered in front of her and she performed a swinging neck breaker. John seized the opportunity and pinned Bourne, winning the match. In the back, Breena was sitting against the wall with her head down.

"Breena?"

She looked up and saw Jeff Hardy.

"Hey Jeff" she said sadly

He sat down across from her and waited for her to talk.

"I love my dad, but sometimes I hate him more." She started

"What happened?" he asked

She began to go into everything that was said between the two of them.

"What's worse is I know he knows I can do it, it's that he won't accept it." She said.

"I think he's afraid of losing his little girl. I wouldn't want my daughter to get into this business either." He said trying to make her understand.

"I guess…but if this is what your daughter chose, wouldn't you be happy? You can't tell your daughter what she can and can't be." Breena said beginning to get argumentative.

"True, but I think coming a happy medium is where you need to come too." Jeff said

"With my dad, there is no happy medium. It's his way of the highway." She said sourly.

"Well, he is the American badass…" Jeff said with a smile. She giggled and just shook her head.

"Come on, you should get back to your dad…plus your cousin pulled off a pretty awesome swinging neck breaker. She'll want to tell you about it." He said while helping her up.

"Thanks for talking…." She said

"Anytime." He said with a smile.

She walked away with a small smile on her face. When she got to the room, she heard yelling and banging.

"…Glen…calm down!!" Mark yelled trying to restrain Glen.

"Dad relax!" Emma screamed.

Breena walked in the room and everything halted.

"Breena! Where have you been?!" Mark said rushing toward her.

"Breena!" Emma exclaimed

"Don't you move!" Glen warned

"Dad! Get over it! I went out to the ring…I did a fancy move! You will not stop me from being who I am and what I want to be!" Emma said we a glare. She waited for Glen to say something and he didn't she went to Breena and told her everything about the match.

"I can't wait till I can go out there and do the same stuff…I talked with Jeff…" she said the part low.

"Really? How did that go?" Emma whispered back.

"It felt amazing. I wish it was under better circumstances." Breena said

"It will be, just give it some time." Emma said with a smile.

Emma and Breena were waiting to leave the arena. Glen was still pissed at Emma.

"Dad?!" Emma exclaimed

"What Emma" he spat

"You can't still be mad at me?" She said astonished.

"You better bet your ass I am. You deliberately disobeyed me. I'm so disappointed with you." Glen said strongly

Emma gasped and stepped back. She disappointed him? She looked at him with tears in her eyes and sadly shook her head, and walked away. She never did anything right. She felt helpless and lost. Breena glared at her uncle and followed Emma. Emma found John by his limo and slowly walked to him.

"Emma? What's wrong?" John said concerned

"Can I ride with you?" She said

"Where's…" he started to say.

"…Don't know. Can we just go?" She asked

He shook his head yes and her and Breena climbed into his limo. Emma grasped Breena's hand and did everything she could not to cry. They arrived at the hotel and John walked them to their room.

"Good night…" he said

"Night" Emma left him and Breena out in the hall.

"What happened?" John asked Breena

"He told her that she disappointed him" John just stared in shock. Finally he spoke.

"Tell her to call me if she needs to talk?" He told Breena.

"I will thanks John." She entered her room and heard Emma crying. Soon she heard her cries come to a stop and knew she was sleeping. Breena got up and got ready for bed herself. She hoped the next day was going to be better.

Back at the arena, Mark was watching Glen pace the locker room.

"I can't believe she did that!" Glen said angrily.

"You were a little harsh on her, brother" Mark said

"Harsh? Harsh?! She deliberately disobeyed me! After I told her not to go to the ring anymore, she did and then….THEN she got involved!" Glen was yelling now.

"Glen, she may have disobeyed you, but you told her you were disappointment. I don't think you could have hurt her more. Didn't you see her face?" Mark said trying to be as gentle as possible.

"No I wasn't looking at her face. I hope I got through to her then…"

Glen's cell went off and he picked it up angrily.

"HELLO?!" he said

"For someone who wanted their daughter back so much, you sure are pushing her away"

"What the hell do you want?" he asked

"I wanted to let you know that you daughter cried herself to sleep because of you. I think for a daughter….knowing her father is disappointed in….breaks her down the most."

Glen heard the dial tone and almost crushed his phone.

"Where are the girls?" Glen asked Mark

"They caught a ride with Cena"

Glen nodded and began to gather his things. They had a long flight in 2 days and he needed to get everything out of this arena before midnight. When Mark and Glen got back to the hotel, they checked on the girls. Breena was up reading, but Emma was sleeping.

"Hey Rae…" Mark said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Where is he?" She asked sourly

"He stayed in our room. How is she?" Mark asked

"She's devastated. She cried herself to sleep. He hurt her so much dad. John couldn't even cheer her up." She said

"That's terrible. I tried talking to him, but he's pissed"

"Well, he shouldn't be. You two should be happy that we are doing what want and love to do. You're forgetting that it's our lives too…not just yours." She said.

"We just want better for you" He said

"Well, it's our lives now…take it or lose us." She said strongly.

They talked a little longer, but then he left for his room. They had to leave for Seattle in a couple of days. They were just over tired…well, that's what Mark kept telling himself.

The next morning, Emma woke up and quickly took a shower. She got dressed and grabbed her soccer ball. She decided to go and run drills. When she got to the gym, nobody was there. She went by the indoor track and field area and started doing runs and stunts. She took a shot at the wall and she headed the back and forth. Once she finished, she started juggling. She felt her phone vibrating and ignored it. She continued to practice when she felt her phone again. She picked it up without even looking at the number.

"What do you want?" She said nastily

"Emma?"

"Oh…hi dad" she said softly

"Where are you?"

"I went to practice drills. I wouldn't want to disappoint you again" She said sourly.

"Emma…"he started

"No…I have nothing more to say…"

She hung up the phone and blinked the tears away. She was still trying to figure out why, he could say that to her. She heard a door slam and she hid behind a supporting column.

"Emma…." She shuddered…it was him.

"Come on out Emma….I can make you feel better." He said snake-like

"You can't do anything to me! Just go away!" She said a little too panicky

"Aww come on baby…"

She crawled away from the column and tried to get to the door. She got her phone out and called John.

"Hello?"

"John…." She whispered

"Emma? What's wrong?" He asked

"He's here…I'm in the gym…He…I can't get to the door…" She said through tears.

"Alright…I'm…"

"…JOHN!!!" She screamed.

"I guess you can't save her now!"

The phone went dead and he put shoes and ran out while putting on a shirt.

"John?" Breena asked when she saw him running out of the room.

"It's Emma! The gym!"

Mark who was standing by Breena ran to Glen.

"Emma's in trouble!"

Glen ran out of the room. He couldn't lose her again. In the gym, she was struggling against whoever it was.

"Let me go! Stop!" She screamed.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry" he said

"NO!"

He kept hand firmly on her waist and ran his hand down her back but stopped before he reached her ass. She whimpered when his nose came to her neck and smelled her.

"You always smell so good"

"Please….just stop…please…" She couldn't stop the tears. He went to her ear as someone flew through the door.

"EMMA!"

She went to yell but he grabbed her mouth.

"Lover boy saves the day…see you soon…" Whoever it was left through the back door. She curled up in a ball and cried.

"Emma!" John yelled again

"John!"

She slowly got up and tried to find him. She saw him and cried out.

"What happened?! He didn't do anything right?" He asked checking her over

"No…I'm okay…A little traumatized but okay…" She said crossing her arms looking sheltered. She heard the door slam open and she saw her dad. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him and just cried. He kissed the top of her head.

"What happened?" He asked

"He came in here…I tried to hide, but he pulled me back and he was obscene and nasty. He smelled me…then John came in."

"No more going anywhere without someone. When we catch these guys you can do whatever but until then…" Glen said

"Alright…" Emma watched John looking everywhere. "He's not in here. He left through that side door." They turned when they heard the side door open.

"Emma! Thank God!" Breena exclaimed Emma ran to Breena and they didn't want to let go of each other.

"Don't go anywhere without me again!" Breena scolded her but in a good way.

"I won't I promise"

Emma took Breena to the side and began to tell her everything that he said to her.

"That scumbag!" Breena said

"Do you think he would really do that?" Emma asked

"I don't know, but were 18 now… anything goes. We just need to be more careful." Breena said quietly.

"Emma, come we need to talk." Glen said

"Okay daddy." She said hugging Breena. She stopped by John and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you for coming" she said shyly

"No problem hun. Call me anytime" he said smiling; dimples and all.

She giggled and ran to her dad. He held the door open for Emma and went to their room. When they got there, Emma sat on the couch and watched her dad pace.

"…Dad, you're making me dizzy" she said with a giggle.

He knelt in front of her and moved some hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry"

"I know daddy" she said with her head down.

"I'm going to try and be better" he said

"okay" she said.

"And you never disappoint me. You are amazing in every way. I'm proud of everything that you have accomplished. Remember that okay?"

"I'm glad to hear that. You really hurt me, dad. I was so excited. I pulled off my first 'wrestling' move and I wanted you to be a part of it and you yelled at me. I always thought that I could finally have something in common with you and you tore it down." She said trying to get everything she could off of her chest.

"I know and inside I was jumping for joy, but because you did it after I told you not too, just pissed me off. I'm truly sorry. Can we forget about this and go get lunch?"

She looked into her dad's eyes and knew she could never be mad at him for long. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. She was hoping things would turn around now. They finished talking in their room and went to find Breena and Mark. The two of them were in the lobby talking with Steve. Emma saw Breena with her head down and was wondering what was wrong. Breena caught a glimpse of Emma and rolled her eyes.

"Dad? What do you think they are talking about" Emma asked

"Not sure hun, but I'll ask Mark later" Glen said

They go to the three of them and Glen shook Steve's hand.

"Hello Emma"

"Hey Steve"

Breena took Emma to the side of the lobby and they sat down.

"What's going on?" Emma asked

"Steve is telling my dad to leave us at the hotel tomorrow night" Breena said snarkily

"That's ridiculous! Those scum bags would have an easier chance to get us! Emma exclaimed "I thought he was on our side"

"I did too, but what I get out of it….he has shit to do and can't watch us." Breena said nastily and glared at Steve

The girls chatted about other things when they finally saw their dads shake hands with Steve and come to them.

"It's about time dad!" Breena said

"Yea! We're starving" Emma said

The dads shook their heads and went to find the limo.

"So what were you talking with Steve about?" Emma asked her dad.

"He thinks you'd be safer here at the hotel." He said

"You don't agree…right dad?" Emma said hopeful and grabbed Breena's hand

"No we don't agree but, Thursday night you need to stay in the locker room. John has a lot to do and so does Steve. We have to make this easy for them too." Glen said in a fatherly tone.

"Alright I guess it better than being stuck here." Emma said and Breena shook her head in agreement.

We felt that if anything were to happen at the hotel we couldn't get to you. At least at the arena, you're there and more protectable." He said

"Sounds good to us."

They left for the restaurant talking and laughing. All of them had a similar feeling of contentment. Everyone felt like they were a family again. They arrived at an Italian restaurant and they headed in. They were seated quickly and were soon discussing food choices.

"I'm getting chicken parmigiana!" Emma said excitedly

"I think I'll get the same thing" Breena said in agreement

The dads decided on veal marsala. Emma's phone went off and she paled. Breena's head perked. It was an unknown number. She didn't pick it up. Breena's phone went off a few seconds later.

"Girls what's going on?" Mark asked

"He's trying to call us: Breena said worriedly

'That son of a bitch! He's not going to stop until we catch him!" Glen said looking at his daughter's pale face.

"Should we answer it?" Emma asked. Before she could answer the phone, her text message buzz went off.

"Stop ignoring my call. Answer my God damn

call or I'll do more than just smell and

whisper next time!!!"

She choked back tears. The phone began to ring and reluctantly answered.

"Hello?"

"It's about time. When I get a hold of you…" he started

"You'll do nothing cause you a pussy" Glen said angrily

"You think I'm a pussy? Just wait retard…your daughter will know what a real man is like when I'm through with her"

He hung up before Glen could say anything. He looked at his daughter who was crying on Mark's shoulder

"He's gonna rape me! I know it!" she said frantically

"He won't do anything. Let's get this to go and we'll head back to the hotel. How does that sound?"

Both girls liked the idea a lot. When the order came they wrapped it and headed back. Breena and Emma never let go of each other's hands. When they got to the hotel, they quickly entered the building and got on the elevator. All of them rode the elevator in silence. When they got to their room, the door was cracked open. Breena cautiously opened the door to find their room trashed. They looked at the mess and when their eyes met the bed they saw lingerie laying neatly for the both of them. Emma screamed and grabbed both and stormed to the balcony. In an act of rage, she ripped it apart and threw it everything over the side. She was not going to let him upset her again.

Two nights later, they were in the locker room at Smackdown. Their dads had to fight Shawn Michaels and HHH.

"Be careful dad" Breena said

"I wish we could come with you" Emma said sadly

"I wish you could too. Next week. Plus your casts will be off." Glen said to them. Mark nodded in agreement and John walked through the door with 2 medium chocolate blasts.

"Chocolate!!!" They screamed in unison.

They got their cups and started sucking them down. The two dads kissed them on their foreheads and left.

"Thanks John!" Emma said with a smile.

"No problem. I knew it would make you feel better" He said smiling back.

Breena started slurping and it brought them out of their daze. The turned the tv on and got ready for their dads match.

"Do you have a match tonight John?" Breena asked

"Nope just looking after you gals." He said smirking.

They smiled back and returned to watching the tv. They were watching very enthusiastically. Neither one of the dads saw the two mean running through the crowd.

"Dad!!" Emma yelled

"Daddy No!!!!" Breena yelled

Emma jumped up to run to the ring and John blocked her.

"Emma you can't!" He argued

"Move John!" She screamed

"NO!"

Emma and John turned to look at the screen and saw both of them sprawled out with Edge and Christian standing above them with chairs.

"I could have warned them John!" Emma punched him, but he stayed by the door. Breena got up and started yelling at John too.

"Why!!! She could've distracted Edge and Christian. You're supposed to be on our side" Breena yelled poking him with her crutch.

"Girls, your fathers would have been furious. Think about what your dads would have wanted." He said trying to reason with them.

Emma turned and threw her hands in the air. It wasn't too long after that the dads walked in. Emma rushed to her father and Breena also; too as fast as she could.

"Are you okay?" Breena said checking a cut on her father's head.

"I'll be fine when I'm choke slamming that little bastard to hell!" Mark grunted while falling on the couch.

"Well said brother, well said" Glen said following his actions.

"John wouldn't let us come down" Emma said giving him a glare.

"Good I didn't want you to get involved. We'll take care of those two." Glen said

Mark nodded. John had to leave to cut a promo and the girls helped them pack.

"We get our casts off tomorrow!" Breena exclaimed. She felt like more of a cripple because of her crutches.

"Yes we do!" Emma said jumping. "Now you can jump on the bed with me!"

Breena cracked up hysterically and the two fathers just shook their heads. With the removal of the casts meant the girls were gonna want more freedom and they weren't quite ready for it. They got to the hotel and ordered room service.

"I can't wait till tomorrow! We get our casts off and then we head to Cincinnati!" Emma said smiling.

"I know! It's going to be great!" Breena said fist bumping Emma.

"Don't get too excited. You're not jumping in right away." Mark said

"I agree. You need to do some training or preparation" Glen said

"WHAT!? Are you joking? We've been preparing for this for forever." Breena argued

"You can't deny us now" Emma said angrily

"Emma…you don't know how to take bumps or anything." Glen said

"Who said we were wrestling right off the bench? We're going to more matches and we'll train with you. You need to realize, this is what we want. You're not taking it away." Emma said strongly. Breena shook her head in agreement. They finished their food in a comfortable silence and were soon getting ready for bed.

"Dad?" Emma called out

"Yea?"

"I really want this. I want you there when I get _there._ Please…don't make me push you away" she said trying to be diplomatic about it.

"I know sweetheart. It's just hard. I didn't picture this life for you." He said

"I know, but things happen for a reason. Please just be happy were together." He nodded and kissed the top of her head. He left the girls who were to fall asleep.

"Emma?" Breena whispered

"Yea?"

"Do you think _he_ knows we're getting off tomorrow?" Breena asked

"I hope not" Emma replied

"Me too."

With that said, the girls fell asleep with dreams of wrestling and a faceless man. One who had been haunting their dreams for weeks. The next morning, Emma woke up first. She pulled out a pair of yellow sweatpants and a purple t-shirt. She called room service and ordered eggs and bacon and pancakes for all of them. Breena woke just as the food was arriving.

"Oh that smells awesome!" She said stretching

"Yea…better than normal. I'm going to get our dads." Emma said.

"Okay!"

Emma walked into their room and heard their snores. She rolled her eyes and went back for Breena.

"We should hit them with pillows." Emma said with a sneaky smile.

"Oh definitely." Breena grabbed her crutches and they made their way back to their dad's bedsides.

"On 3. 1…2…3…." Emma said and they slammed the pillows down. Both of them jumped up and looked around frantically.

"I promise I won't wet the bed again!!!" Glen screamed.

"No more clowns!!!! No more clowns!!!" Mark screamed.

The girls cracked up hysterically laughing. Emma fell to the ground and Breena fell into the wall.

"Girls…" Mark began to warn.

"Don't worry dad. I'll make sure that no clowns get you." Breena said laughing.

"And dad, I'll pick you up some Depends when we get to the store later" Emma said laughing also.

Both of them groaned and the girls went back to their room telling them breakfast was there. A few minutes later, they came in the room.

"So you girls aren't going to tell anyone about that…" Mark said

"It'll cost you." Breena said

"We want to begin training" Emma said

"Out of the question" Glen said

"Fine. I think DX would love this information. What do you think Breena?" Emma asked

"Definitely" She said

"Okay! Okay! You can start a week from Monday. Give your arm and knee time to settle without the casts" Mark said

"DEAL!" the girls exclaimed.

They couldn't believe their dads said yes. They finished their breakfast quickly and waited for their dads to change so they could leave.

Come one dad!!" Emma yelled

"Relax yourself!" He yelled back.

The girls giggled. Then Breena started

"Let's go dad!! Get a move on!"

"Ya dad! Hustle!"

They were in a fit of giggles when they came in the room.

"Wait till we get you in the ring. You are in big trouble" Mark said.

"I look forward to it daddy." Breena said with a smile.

Emma grinned at her dad who shook his head. As they were leaving John was coming down the hall.

"Hey guys."

Breena and Emma just looked away. He had blocked them from going to the ring.

"Hey Cena"

"Where you heading off too?" he asked looking at Emma. She turned away and Breena answered.

"We're going to get our casts off. We'll be allowed at the ring now. _Nobody_," she said viciously, "Can stop us"

Emma can I talk to you quick? Please?" She rolled her eyes and moved to the side.

"Listen…I'm sorry, but your dad said you were not to the under any circumstances. I would have let you go down. You know that." He said.

She sighed and just looked up.

"I know…I'm sorry. I just….I could've stopped them" She said

"Hey…it's done and over." He smiled at her and she flushed.

"Emma were gonna be late" Glen called to her.

"Coming!" She yelled

She gave John a hug and ran to the waiting three. After they got off the elevator.

"Well?" Breena asked

"He apologized" Emma said

"You should've kissed him."

"Are you crazy?! My dad would've had a heart attack." Emma exclaimed.

Breena just shrugged and got into the rental car.

"So what did John have to say?" Glen asked

:Nothing really" She said trying to dismiss is.

"Nothing?" he asked

"Nada"

Glen just shrugged his shoulders and Emma breathed a sigh of relief. They pulled up the building after about a 45 minute drive and the girls squealed.

"I beg of you…please don't do that again!" Glen said holding his ears

"Promise!" They said walking as fast as they could.

They got inside and signed in. Breena was called first.

"Good Luck!" Emma said

Breena smiled and followed the nurse. She jumped up on the table and waited patiently. She tried to contain her excitement.

"I guess you're excited?" the doctor asked

'You have no idea" Breena said with a smile.

The doctor did what he needed to do and when he was done, Breena slowly moved off the table. She bent her and moved around a bit.

"You have no idea how this feels" she said

"I could imagine. Just go easy today. You'll have full mobility by Monday, but today you leg needs to get used to walking again." He told her.

"Okay thanks!"

The door opened and Emma looked up and saw her cousin. She jumped and whooped.

"You look great!" Emma exclaimed

"It feels great!" She said "Your turn!"

"Thank God!" Emma said following the nurse.

"How does it feel Breena?" Mark asked

"Great! He said it'll feel stiff today but it'll be fine by Monday." She said feeling like she was on cloud 9.

"Well, take it easy till Monday."

"Maybe" she said slyly

In the examination room, Emma was waiting patiently

"I guess you're just as excited?" the doctor asked coming in.

"You have no idea" She said.

She waited patiently and when it was off she began to roll her wrist.

"How's it feel?" He asked

"Bran new."

"Good. Be careful for a few days. Let it get used to being like that" He told her

"Of course. Thanks doctor." She said shaking his hand.

She opened the door and slowly came out. She came out wiggling her fingers and she laughed. Breena pumped her fist and Emma did a dance.

"How is it?" Glen asked

"Perfect. Can we go? I want to shower since it's off" Emma said.

"Me too." Breena said agreeing.

They paid what they need to pay and headed to the hotel. They got to the hotel and saw a bunch of superstars standing around.

"Well look at what we've got her" Paul said smirking.

"Guess you're not on the injured list anymore" Shawn said

"And it feels great!" Breena yelled. She was more excited because she could move around more easily now.

"We bet."

"Girls…why don't you go and take your showers and meet us back here" Glen said

The girls agreed and jumped on the elevator. They were talking quietly when the elevator came to a stop. As the girls were getting off a superstar was getting on. He wasn't paying attention and shoulder checked Emma hard making her hit the wall. It was Randy Orton.

"Hey!!! Watch where you're going jerk!" She yelled at him.

He turned and glared at her. She stumbled back and grabbed Breena's hand. He continued to look at them creepily and gave them a once over. As the door was closing, he smiled evilly at them.

"That was the creepiest thing ever" Breena said

"Tell me about it. I hate him. He's so weird" Emma said.

They got to their room and each got into the shower. It felt fantastic to wash where the casts had been. Emma finished first and left the bathroom to search for something to wear. She pulled out a pair of pale yellow hip hugger bell bottom jeans. She put her beige bra on and began searching for a search. She grabbed an orange top that had a low v-neck and showed her midriff. She pulled on a pair of etnies and began to brush out her curly hair. Breena walked in wearing a pair of black hip hugger bell bottoms with a red tank top that also showed her midriff. She was wearing a pair of combat boots to top it off.

"Who are you trying to impress….hmmm maybe Jeff Hardy?" Emma teased

"Look who's talking! Why don't you show some more boob?" Breena said with a smirk

"I don't look desperate, do I?" Emma asked in a panic

"No you look perfect" Breena said with a smile

They finished getting ready and made their way back down to the lobby/

"Breena?"

Breena turned around and saw Jeff gaping at her.

"Hey Jeff!!" She said happily

"No cast…" he said

"yea…it came off today" she told him.

"That's great. I'll let you go then." He said

"sure…I'll see you later" she said giving him a hug.

Emma held back a giggle. Jeff gave her a nod and she nodded back. They got on the elevator and once the door closed, Breena squealed.

"Awww…lover boy" Emma said teasingly

"Shut up" They got off the elevator and walked to their dads.

"Look at you two. You sure clean up" Chris Jericho said.

"Thanks Chris" Emma said for the both of them

"Who are you trying to impress?" Paul asked. They grabbed hands and tried not to panic.

"Nobody. We just wanted to look nice" Breena said as calmly as possible.

"ya, ya. Sure, sure." They all laughed except for Mark and Glen and said goodbye.

"So what are we doing today?" Emma asked

"There's a park around the corner. We figured we'd maybe play soccer"

"I can't play soccer in these" Breena said looking at her boots. Emma kept quiet.

"Why don't we just throw a football around or something?" Emma said

"You're going to give up playing soccer?" Glen asked

"Yea…I don't feel like it." She said and Glen looked at her strangely.

They got a ball and headed to the park. They had fun which was something that they hadn't had because of the current threat. They walked back to the hotel and decided to go to a Chinese buffet.

"Emma are you alright?" Breena asked

"Yea, I'm fine" Emma said unconvincingly

"Liar"

"I don't want talk about it" Emma said

They waited for their dads to get ready and sat on the balcony.

"I haven't heard from any of my friends. It's like that disappeared" Emma told Breena

"Maybe they are busy with school"

"Not even a text? Nothing to see how I'm doing?" she said sadly

Breena didn't know what to say. Stephen hadn't called her either. Mark came out and they stopped talking. They were hungry so they didn't want to stall.

"You guys ready?" Glen asked

"Ya! We're starving!"

They left and Emma looked around for John. Where was he? She sighed and just kept her chin up. They got to the buffet and the girls filled their plates.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" Mark asked

"Hell ya!" Breena exclaimed

The two couldn't finish everything on their plates and the two men laughed. They headed back to the hotel and Emma saw John.

"Does my breath smell?" She asked Breena.

"No you're fine"

They got closer and John did a double look.

"Emma? Is that you?" He said shocked

"Yea. Who else would it be?"

"Wow! You look great! No cast! And Breena! How does it feel to be able to walk without crutches?" He asked

"It's great" She said

"I would totally come up with you guys but…"

"It's okay. We're exhausted." Emma said

She gave him a hug and Breena waved good bye. They got on the elevator and Emma pretend fainted.

"He looked amazing!" Emma said all giddy like

"You're swooning" Breena said cheekily.

Emma scoffed and shoved her. They got to the room and both collapsed on their beds and slowly feel asleep. The next morning the girls woke up and found a note left by their dads.

"We went to talk with Vince.

We will be back around lunch"

Emma sighed and Breena went to use the bathroom. Emma's phone went off and she answered sleepily.

"Hello?"

"Good morning sunshine…."

Emma sat up and threw a pillow at the bathroom door.

"That wasn't very nice Emma"

"Don't say my name. You don't have a right to say my name." She spat.

Breena came out and looked at Emma's horrorstricken face.

"Can I look at you?" He asked

"No"

"What about Breena?" He asked

"You can't look at either of us!"

"Too late."

Someone banged on the adjourning door. Emma yelped. Breena looked at the door and backed away. Then on their main door it happened again.

"What are you doing?" Emma yelled "How did you get into my dad's room?"

"I can do more than you think" He told her.

Breena picked up her phone and the banging began again.

"Tell her to put her phone down on the table…now…" He instructed.

"Put your phone down." She told Breena.

"Good….I see your casts are gone."

"Good…Good. I can't wait to see you in the ring." HE said to her.

"Who are you?" she asked

"You'll find out when I am ready to tell you" He said nastily

"Whatever"

The banging began to continue and the girls screamed.

"Tata"

The banging stopped and the girls took a deep breath. They just wanted to make it to Raw.

The next night Emma and Breena watched John interrupt Vince. Emma did all she could not to squeal when he went out. She didn't want her dad to try and do anything to stop her.

"Listen, John. You want to be all big and macho…you're gonna wrestle tonight." Vince smirked. "You're gonna take on the man that took your title away…Sheamus"

John just smirked. Emma almost broke Breena's hand.

"Emma…you're breaking my hand." Breena whispered.

"Sorry."

John came in the room and flipped a chair. Emma was shocked.

"I guess we're not happy about this?"

"No I wanted to be fresh for the Royal Rumble. Fuck!" He flung the door open and walked out.

"I'm going with him" Emma said

"No way. You need to stay here" Breena said knowing she would be right beside her if she did go.

"Only if he needs the help."

"Agreed" Breena said

The night went by slowly and it was time for John's match. John went down to the ring to meet Sheamus. They started the match with a lock up. John was going really well until Sheamus backed him into a corner and started pounding on him. Emma was freaking out in the back. Breena has to hold her back. Despite the fact that Sheamus was physically dominating the match, John kept kicking out.

"Breena, I need to get out there!" She cried.

"He's fine. Relax" Breena said trying to calm her down.

Cena tried to hit Sheamus with the STFU, but he countered. Both fell out of the ring. John stood up staggering and Sheamus kicked him in the face. He jumped back in the ring while the ref counted. As he waited, Orton came running out and attacked Sheamus. At this point the girls looked at each other and bolted. Breena jumped on the edge of the ring and started taunting Sheamus.

"Hey Sheamus! Come here big boy!"

Breena was walking skankily across the edge. Her pants were low and her shirt was high. As she was going that, Emma was helping John.

"John…come one…you can do this…"

She helped him up. As he was getting in the ring, Randy was getting out, he knocked into Breena. He glared creepily at her and she felt like something was similar.

"Hey Sheamus!"

Breena turned to see Sheamus walk into attitude adjustment. She looked back at Randy. He was just staring at her. She heard the crowd chant, "You can't see me" and saw john knocking Sheamus out. He helped Emma out of the ring and the girls raised his hands in triumph.

***Please review! We would love to hear what you think!!!***


	10. Chapter 10

*****Sorry for the delay….School was very hard this semester. We had to juggle that and the story….hope you enjoy!*****

Chapter 10

It wasn't supposed to happen that way, but then again nothing so far had. In the back of her mind Breena thought about her father and the amount of trouble they were going to get in.

The walk up the ramp was harder than the run down. Breena limped the whole way up/. John put his arm around her to help.

"I'm okay," She said. "Really, it's just stiff."

The girls were worried when they didn't see their fathers waiting for them when they got to the back. Steve was there.

"Are you okay?" he asked Breena

"Yeah, still stiff" She answered. "I'll be fine. Where's my dad?"

"They got a call from the stalker mid-match. They should be back soon"

Breena nodded

"I'm not going to tell them what happened, but I don't know how long it'll stay a secret" Steve said

"Thank you" Breena replied

"Let me help you back to the room" Steve said.

After repetitive attempts to try and convince Steve she was okay, she gave in and let him help. The whole Steve thing was a total accident and Breena could sense he still wasn't sure how to act around her, it was funny and cute wrapped in one.

"Do you miss it?" Breena asked Steve

"Yeah, sometimes." He answered. "It's like a drug."

"Tell me about it" Breena said. "I already have the itch."

"Baby steps" Steve said. "And I mean that. You two have a ticket to the show already and you're not even trained. No one gets that chance and a lot of people won't appreciate it"

"Great, so I make it and people will hate me"

"Not hate. Guys have busted it years before their break, and busted it harder to maintain it. You two already have it. Your dads are huge. You are in good company." He looked at John when he said it. "You got here faster and with less. This won't sound good, but how you got here works in your favor. You're a hit."

"Wouldn't we have to work harder because of our dads?" Emma asked

"Now with the momentum you have and no because your dads are still here. You don't have to depend solely on a name" Steve answered.

"He's right" John said. Emma's face was classic. "This just doesn't happen."

"You make it sound like we have an in. We have to work hard to prove to our dads and because they're here that's all were going to do. Don't peg us for the ungrateful type. That's the last thing you want to do. I know where I came from, where my roots lie." Breena said rushed.

"I would never" John said looking for words.

"Yeah, we're lucky, we have a foot up on everyone else, it doesn't mean we are going to rest on it." She continued. "My whole life, I watched my dad flash in and out of my life. I know the underside of this business, how you're in one day and out the next. It's in my DNA. You don't know the things I would do to get in. If you think for one second I'm just going to treat this like summer camp, than I don't know either of you like I thought."

Breena got up and left. Emma was shortly behind.

"Breena." She said. "Hey, Breena"

"What!" Breena yelled turning around.

"Hey don't treat me like I don't know what you're spilling"

"I'm sorry," Breena said. "I am just so sick of everyone trying to tell me how fucking lucky I am and how fucking grateful I should be. They don't know shit"

"I know, I know." Emma said. "I feel the same, but I'm supposed to have the fire attitude" She smiled

"You don't know the half of it" Breena replied. "I need a gym"

Jeff came around the corner dressed with his bag over his shoulder. Breena stopped mid-sentence.

"Or that" Emma joked

"Nice going to tonight" He said

"Thank you" Emma replied

"Clever way to distract Sheamus"

"Now we are even." Emma said looking at Breena

"Shut up"

"Even?" Jeff asked

"Long story" Breena replied

"I won't ask. I just wanted to say good job"

He headed down the hall.

"You two need to like, I dunno talk" Emma said

"We talk"

"These little junior high run ins don't count" Emma said

"Just…hey dad" Breen said. "Everything okay?"

"Just another dead end." He answered. "Let's get out of here. Where's Steve?"

"Locker room." Breena answered

"How was John's match?" Glen asked

"Fine" Emma answered

"Randy interfered and we ran down" Breena blurted. Emma hit her arm. "Sorry"

"Yeah?" Mark said

"I distracted Sheamus and Emma went to John. I'm sorry"

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Mark and Glen didn't say anything. They went into the room to get their stuff. John jumped up off the couch, Mark and Glen's look brought him down. Steve and John sensed they knew.

"Anything?" Steve asked

"Nothing" Mark answered. "I'm ready"

The car ride was quiet. John and Steve didn't say much on the way to the cars nor did they apologize for what they said. That didn't sit with Breena, but it wasn't the only thing.

"You still pissed?" Emma asked when they got to the room.

"Yea, kind of. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Did Randy, I dunno, give you a funny feeling?" She asked

"Kind of, he's creepy"

But more than that? It was his smell. He smells like something I smelt before. It gave me chills.

Emma didn't say anything.

"Something's off." Breena said. "I can feel it"

"Spidy senses?"

"Cute" Breena said.

Mark closed his cell phone after talking to Sra. He sighed and looked out the window.

"I know" Glen said

"How do I get mad? Damn, my father hated wrestling, hated it." Mark said. "I hated him for a long time. I don't want that to happen"

Glen sat in a chair and out his feet up on his bed.

"Very valid" Glen said

"You didn't live with him" Mark said

"No, but that's because he beat my mother"

"True" Mark said. "How do you deny someone their dream?"

"You can't. You plead your case and hope it works for the best. I can't argue with Emma anymore. It's not worth it."

"No, I just want her to have a life, get married, have a family, not jetting off constantly"

"I know" Glen said. "We did it"

"Unsuccessful for awhile"

"Yea, but they know the ugly side first hand"

"It'll make them better" Mark said "Smarter"

"Okay, you keep tossing and turning, what's the deal?" Emma asked. She sat up.

"A lot of people have questioned my integrity before. Stupid shit, not like Steve. If he was trying to get me not to do it, he almost won."

"Are you serious right now?" Emma asked. "That's his job to give you the heavy about it"

"Paul and Shawn did that, Steve was different" Breena said. "Don't worry, it'll pass."

"You're killing me" Emma said lying back down.

"But you love me."

Emma laughed and the girls went to bed.

Breena was up first. She left Emma a note, changed, and went to the gym. Finally, back on track. When she got there, Shawn and Paul were there.

"Aren't you supposed to take it easy?" Paul asked

"Upper body only" She answered "I haven't done anything in weeks."

"Didn't know you were strict." Paul said

"Oh yea" she said

She went to the free weights and started setting the bar up for the chest presses. It felt good to be back.

"You need a spot?" Shawn said coming over. Paul followed.

"Thanks" She said.

"Don't take this wrong, I just didn't picture you the type." Paul said

"Yeah, well, I'm not looking for the Chyna look. Oh, yeah, sorry."

Shawn laughed

"I want a build, not built up." Breena said

"Fair enough" Paul said. "It fits you though"

"Thank you"

Paul and Shawn stuck with her though her work out. It was a good distraction. Until Randy came in. Breena didn't notice, but she heard him laugh and she froze.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked immediately getting on the offensive.

"Nothing." She answered. "The weeks in the cast did mess me up"

Shawn looked around the room quick and went back to the workout.

"Hungry?" Paul asked when they were done.

"Yes" Breena answered.

The three went to the restaurant in the hotel.

"I will hurt in the morning." Breena said

"But it feels good" Paul said

"No doubt." She replied. "Means I did something right."

"I didn't mean what I said" Paul told her.

"Oh, let it go" Shawn said

"What? It was insensitive" Paul said

Breena laughed. Paul and Shawn were able to let her forget what Steve said. It felt good to be able to just hang out with Paul and Shawn. They didn't judge, look at her like Mark's daughter, or seem to care she was 18.

"So I have to ask, Stone Cold?" Shawn asked

"We ran into each other when I just got a message from the guy. It worked itself out."

"Right guy for the job" he said

"He gets it rights sometimes" Breena said with a smile

After lunch Breena went back to the room. Emma was gone, but there was a note: Running. Breena decided to shower. She was alone and she planned on staying in there awhile.

It was what she needed. Her upper body was getting tight and the hot water felt good. She stayed until it ran out.

When she got out she put her hair up and pig tails and looked for something to wear. She settled on jeans and white short sleeve button up and a tie. It was a play on the sexes and toying with a 'freak' look.

There was a knock. Breena was putting on eyeliner when she heard it, nearly poking her eye out.

"Breena, its Steve"

She finished and opened the door.

"Everything okay?" She asked

"Yeah, just wanted to say a few things"

Breena turned to the side of so he could pass.

"Do you mind if I finish up?" She asked

Steve shook his head and sat on a bed.

"I didn't sign on for this to be worse than your father. I also didn't do it to bring you down. I just wanted you to know the dirty side, and to understand how luck you really are. I don't know if you know that, but you are. No one walks into this business without scars, a war story."

"I have both" Breena said poking her head out of the bathroom door.

"Yes, in an unconventional way. It made me think, your story is as unique as they come. It'd a perfect way in, Vince couldn't think it up. I just didn't want you to think it put you higher. I wanted to ground you early when clearly I didn't have to"

Breena turned the light off and went into the room. She sat on the opposite bed.

"I guess you were sorta right. I can see how people would misread this, but it's not me. I know what it's like. I'm going to work my ass off because I have to still prove to Vince I'm not a flash in the pan, that I have kills to back up my performing. I am more than a loud mouth/"

"You're going to be fine. You have it, the 'it' that everyone talks about, you and Emma both. I just thought I was going to make sure you're grounded and you very much are"

Breena smiled and gave Steve a hug.

Mark and Glen were actually enjoying the time away from their daughters. It was a strange feeling, they had been searching from them and now finally got them back.

"It's quiet." Glen said. They were at a small restaurant down the street.

"It is. I don't know if I like it" Mark replied.

"It's not terrible." Glen said

"No it certainly isn't. Where's Emma?"

"John."

"Yeah?"

"I know, I'm strangely comfortable with it." Glen said.

"Well it's John." Mark said." I wouldn't worry either"

"And Breena?"

"Knowing her, the gym that girl us like clockwork"

Glen laughed

"Still boggles my mind" She said

"That it does" Mark replied. "But it's nice to finally have them together"

Glen nodded in agreement.

Breena didn't have much to do. Emma was out with John, and they could be awhile. There were a million people she could see, and would want to, but didn't know what to do.

Sitting in the room was a waste, so she got up and left. There wasn't much going on in the halls except Batista had just left his room. He was surprised to see her. She looked at him, he looked back not knowing what to say.

"Um, no cast?" He managed to say.

"Yes, finally" She replied. "Still stiffs up on me sometimes"

"It will" he said looking down

"I don't see you a lot" she was trying to start a conversation.

"I just keep to myself" he answered.

"You still have to do something"

"Not much"

"Oh" She replied

"Well, I'll see you later" Batista

"See you"

"Oh, and by the way" he said and turned around. "Get a heating pad, it'll really help"

"Thanks" she replied with a smile

"Welcome"

He smiled back. He had a beautiful smile. It was too bad he didn't talk.

After he left, she decided to go outside and write. So much had happened in such a short period of time. She didn't have a chance to mentally catch up.

The back patio was quiet and kidless. She found a table in the shade and sat down. She didn't notice any superstars. She was able to be alone without feeling constricted

Ten minutes had passed when someone sat down across from her.

"Busy?" It was Matt Hardy and he was wet.

"Not really. Swimming?"

"Yeah" he answered. "Water's nice"

"I will take your word for it"

"What are you doing?"

"Getting out some much needed thoughts"

"My brother does the same" Matt said

"It helps" She replied

"That's what he tells me" He said "He's good"

"I wouldn't know"

"He keeps it mostly to himself"

"That I would know" She smiled "I don't let anyone ready my stuff"

"You would think writers would want their stuff read"

"It's personal" She said "Maybe when I'm dead"

"You should talk to Jeff about that stuff" Matt told her. "He tries to bounce ideas off me and I am no good with that stuff"

"Maybe." She said. "I only see him here and there"

"He's in the room now if you want to come up" Matt suggested

Breena smiled

"As much as I would love too, I will have to pass" She said "I want to finish"

"Well, offer is there"

She thanked him and he left. When he was out of sight, she hit the side of the table.

"Stupid" She said to herself. "You are so stupid"

"That's not very nice." John said behind her

"Yeah, it's true though." Breena said "What did you guys do?"

"Food, shop, the usual" Emma answered sitting down. "Why are you stupid?"

Breena glanced at John and Emma nodded

"What did you do after the gym?" Emma asked

"Lunch with Paul and Shawn, they were there. Shower, talked with Steve, now here"

"Steve?" John asked

"Smoothed it over" Breena answered

"Told you" Emma said. "Did my dad get back?"

"No, I think they are loving it?"

"I feel better you weren't alone" Emma said

"Nah, had Paul and Shawn"

John pulled another chair up.

"So, did you go shopping for real or did you hold up in a room?" Breena asked with a smile. Emma kicked her under the table and John turned red

"I hate you" Emma said

"No, you love me" Breena said

John adjusted his weight nervously. After a few minutes he spoke up.

"I was telling this to Emma before and I want you to hear it too; I didn't mean what I said. I never thought you to be the ungrateful type. That's not what I was agreeing too. I was agreeing to how this is so unheard of and that there are people at the bottom of the pole who have been doing it forever who won't get your status. I don't wanna scare you or make you feel bad. That wasn't my intention, and I am sorry if it came off that way"

"It's okay John, really. I overreacted." She replied

John smiled and then excused himself.

"So why are you so stupid?" Emma asked when John left.

"Well, before you get here, I was talking with Matt Hardy. He saw me writing, started telling me about Jeff, how Jeff writes and Matt doesn't get it. Matt invited me up to talk and hang with Jeff"

"And you are here." Emma said. "Wow, yeah you are stupid."

"This isn't me. I would jump on something like this. It's like I lost all flirting abilities, my touch"

"Yes, you are like a clueless school girl." Emma said.

"I have no idea what's up" Breena sighed.

Part of it, and Breena didn't want to admit, but being around Jeff shut her down. She really liked him and she was afraid to be herself.

It wasn't too long before Mark and Glen returned. Emma and Breena were still outside when they came back. Glen noticed as they were heading to the elevator. He tapped Mark on the shoulder and pointed.

For Mark it was still surreal. He knew eventually, one year, the girls would have met on a normal circumstance, and he never would have imagined how it would have went. This was better than anything he would have imagined.

After a few minutes in a daze, Mark snapped out of it and followed his brother out. The girls didn't notice them come out and walk over.

"So, in a nutshell, I'm fucked" Breena said. "Because I really don't know what to do."

"With?" Mark asked

"Oh hey, Daddy" Breena said

"With?"

"Nothing, girl stuff"

"Two words I hate the most" Glen said

"Did you miss us?" Emma asked

"Yes, it was too quiet," Glen answered "What did you do?"

"Shop with John"

Glen then looked at Breena

"Oh, um, gym" Breena said "Then lunch with Paul and Shawn"

The day as eventful, or uneventful it was, it was peaceful. There weren't any complications. None had received a message or a phone call. They were smart enough to not say anything, or they just didn't realize. Whichever the reason was, none of them were going to complain.

Smackdown started like any other day. The girls got ready in their rooms after a full day of doing absolutely nothing. Breena decided to play it up, do something different. She swiped an American Badass T-shirt from her dad. It still smelt new. She was able to borrow scissors from the front desk.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked. She had come back from John's room. she came back with a set of orange sweatbands.

"Making a look" Breena answered

Breena's hair was in a ponytail. There was bleach on the table near the tv. Red dye was next to it.

"Very last minute"

"I know, bleach is almost set." Breena answered. "Damn black is so hard to bleach out. You know, I can do yours, not now, but tomorrow"

Emma laughed.

Breena cut a V in the front of the shirt so where the point of the V was at her belly button. She worked hard for that stomach. She also cut a V into the neck of the shirt, down to where it said American genetics, gave her the chest.

"Okay, can you help me with this?" Breena asked "Got to wash it out and add the red."

"Sure" Emma answered

Emma helped Breena wash the bleach in the shower. Breena dried it and added the red. The girls then continued getting ready. They shared the big mirror in the bathroom and put make up on.

"Love the eyeliner?" Emma asked smiling.

"My favorite" Breena answered. "Okay, time to wash it out."

The red tipped her hair. Once she dried it, she straightened it pin straight and put a red bandana on. She was the perfect hybrid of old taker and new.

"Done" Emma said.

She was wearing pants similar to what the Diva's wore; they showed off her hips perfectly and rested just at them. She had picked out a flame shirt when she went out with john that was cut down her back half way. Emma did have a very nice back.

"I think we may have stumbled onto something" Breena answered. "My androgynous look combined with that flirty flaw you have, we are gold"

"Polar opposites, yet exactly the same"

"Exactly."

The girls laughed. Breena sent a text to her dad that they were going to the lobby. It was okay according to Mark, but Steve and John had to go.

"We can't get too mad" Breena said.

"No, I know"

Within a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. Emma opened the door and Steve and John walked into the room.

"What did you do?" John asked

"New look" Breena smiled

"What is your father going to say?" Steve asked

"He's going to be fine" Breena answered. "He's used to it."

"I think you guys look good" John said

"Thank you" Emma smiled.

The girls gathered their things and headed down. They turned heads as they walked through the lobby. It didn't take long for their dads to come down. They were given strange looks but then headed to the arena.

"So…"Glen said

"It's our look, daddy" Emma answered

"Yeah, since we are going to be around we might as well have our look" Breena added

Mark laughed. "You just have to get used to it"

"I bet" Glen replied

Breena and Emma laughed. With mark indifferent about the makeover, Glen felt no need to argue. It would be a lost cause anyway.

When they all got there, they were greeted by a production manager.

"Hey, we are going to an entrance shot of you guys." He said. "we will find you."

"Okay" Mark replied

"TV time" Emma whispered to Breena

"Oh yeah!" Breena replied

The girls did a little dance that got the eye of Steve who only laughed and shook his head.

Steve opened the door for everyone. Breena threw her bag down and sat on the couch.

"We have some time" Mark said.

"Does that mean we can walk around" Emma asked

"Not alone" Glen answered

Emma sat back down.

"I have to find Paul" Mark said.

"Why?" Breena asked

"We face DX" Mark answered

"Yeah, let's go talk to them" Glen replied

"Oh there goes my shot of bring in DX" Breena joked

"Emma, I have to meet up with production. You should come" John said

Emma nodded. "See you later" She said to Breena

"Can I get something from the Vending Machine?" Breena asked. "It's literally right outside"

"Fine, be quick" Steve answered

Breena went outside to the machine and put her money in the machine. It took about five minutes for the machine to take the money. She made her selection, Milky Way, it got stuck.

"Are you kidding?" She asked

Breena started to fight the machine unsuccessfully.

"Man vs. Machine, all time battle." She heard Jeff say.

"I really want my candy" Breena whined

"Let me help"

Jeff banged the side of the machine twice and then the panel with the buttons, out came 2 bars.

"Thanks" She said

"No problem." He replied. "You look really good. I love the hair.

"Yeah, needed to make a look"

"It's a really good one."

"I have that wild side in me." She laughed.

"You know, I really don't doubt it. So, I have to ask. Are you good?"

"Well, depends"

"Writing" Jeff clarified.

"Oh, well, maybe, I don't know."

"I don't do this, but maybe we should share"

"Maybe" she blushed

"I know, I hate it too, but I get this vibe from you. I don't know how to explain it."

"I know what you mean" she said.

"Good, I don't even know what I mean half the time, at least someone does."

"You make sense to me."

Jeff laughed and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling." Breena said

"No it's okay." Jeff told her. I don't mind, it's nice"

"What's going on here?" Steve asked

"Nothing" Breena answered. "Jeff helped me"

Steve gave Jeff an evil eye. Jeff took the hint and excused himself.

"They need us for the walk in."

Everyone met up outside. They were lined up as such: Mark and Glen in front, the girls in the middle, and John and Steve behind. There was one shot to get it right, it was only walking, but the production manger made it seem like life and death.

Something happened when a camera is around. You don't have Mark and Glen, you get the Undertaker and Kane. There was a switch in them and they became straight face, they were badass.

Breena looked at Emma and they tried not to laugh. They had to be badass as well/. When the countdown was over they were able to put it on. They grabbed each other's hand and walked, with the entourage.

The shot had to be awesome, Breena thought. She was able to pull a look off that would make her father proud. It was when they got back, it was a different story.

"Oh yeah!" Breena yelled "Did my badass walk."

"You are on crack" Emma said as she watched Breena walk around like a nut.

"Yes, maybe" She replied. She then sat down and said in a whisper, "guess who I ran into?"

"Jeff"

"Yup," she answered with a smile.

"You are hopeless"

"I can't argue that" Breena replied

"You both are." Emma added. "I should do the talking for both of you"

"This isn't me"

"Then figure out why"

There were two knocks on the door and Vince came in. The girls stopped dead with what they were doing.

"Good to see you all" he said

"Did you need anything" John asked

"The girls" he answered, and then looked at Mark and Glen. "You can't create this hype"

"Vince, I appreciate your interest, but for now I would like to be the one to guide my daughter through this." Mark said. "No promos, no interviews. Let them be for now"

"It's bad enough they come down without being properly trained." Glen added. "They can get really hurt. We're putting too much on the line right now"

"We don't want them where they are vulnerable until we get this stalker thing figured out" Mark said.

"I understand," Vince said. "I respect your decision. But I will be honest, they have it"

He left right after. The girls were disappointed and happy at the same time. They had already made it without having to make it.

Steve turned on the tv in the room so they could watch the show. Batista was in the ring facing Chris Jericho.

"He's kind of strange," Breena said. "I ran into him the other day"

Batista won and simply walked out of the ring. After, the show cut to DX in their locker room.

"You know, Shawn, we've been passed over for the tag titles too much," Triple H said. "We make it through the brothers, it's in the bag"

"A match for the ages my friend" Shawn replied." A taste of the number one contender match at the Rumble"

"What about those kids of theirs? You know they will fight tooth and nail for their dads"

"True, but we're DX! They won't hurt us" Shawn said

"You're right!" Hunter replied. "Though, I am slightly afraid. They're like mini Badass and machine. You know that kind of crazy is genetic"

"Hunter, I am too"

The promo ended there and the girls started to laugh. Even Mark and Glen couldn't help but smile. Paul mentioned maybe mentioning the girls in their promo.

"DX is afraid of us!" Emma laughed

"You know we have to go down with you now!" Breena said. "It's already set up. And I didn't do of this for nothing." She pointed to her outfit.

"Yes, the outfits" Glen started

"Daddy, come on" Emma said

"You two look good, but less skin?" Glen said

"It's not like we are like the other divers. It's just a mid-drift"

Glen looked at Mark for support

"I can't" Mark said. "I wouldn't go any farther than that. This is my skin limit, but she is right" Glen looked at him. "Breena changed her hair color plenty of times. Black and red is normal for her. She's a different dresser, you just get used to it"

Glen looked at Breena and she smiled wildly. She was the perfect mix of biker and Goth. Glen realized and then finally laid it to rest.

Mark and Glen were on the other side of the locker room with Steve, John was by the girls on the couch.

"Mark," Steve said. "Now, this is probably not in the realm of what you asked me to do, but watch that Hardy Boy"

"Why?" Mark asked "Which one?"

"Jeff. The eccentric one," Steve answered. "I don't have any girls of my own, but I think it's that instinct. It's innocent enough now, but just keep an eye"

Mark nodded. He was never aware of Breena's love life, where ever it was, that was Sara. It certainly made him feel uneasy and weird. This was uncharted waters for the Badass.

It wasn't long before their number was called. All four started heading out.

"Paul and Shawn aren't going to touch you," Mark said

'So don't try it" Glen finished

The girls nodded. They were being allowed to the ring with no questions asked. It was best not to push it.

Mark and Glen were walking down to the ring together. Before going to the ring, Mark grabbed a chain and wrapped it over his neck. Breena grabbed some and wrapped it around her waist.

Their music hit and Taker and Kane went out first. Kane came from the right and Taker from the left. They paused at the ramp for a moment, then the girls came out, coming out from the same sides as their fathers. The crowd blew up.

The walk to the ramp was a replica of the walk into the arena. Undertaker and Kane lead the way and the girls followed behind, stone-faced. Undertaker climbed in the ring first and sat on the ropes for the girls to get in, then Kane came in from behind. The girls stood in the center of the ring while their fathers did their thing, hands on their hips.

DX was out next, and in typical DX fashion. Breena looked at Emma and they both stepped forward and leaned on the top rope. Breena's pin straight hair spilled over her shoulders. The girls gave both Triple H and Shawn Michaels a mix of intensity and sarcasm. A look to say, we know you are afraid.

When DX got close enough, all four got out of the ring. Breena and Emma leaned on the ring as the match began. Shawn vs. Taker.

It was a tough match for the fans because it wasn't your typical good guy vs. bad guy match. DX and the brothers were good guys. The girls did give the brothers a slight edge in the fan base.

The match took an interesting and unexpected turn when someone came through the crowd and stood behind the girls. The timing was perfect. Kane had Shawn in the ring and Taker was battling with Triple H on the other side. The crowd pop could be match related.

Of course the girls didn't notice right away, but they did turn and see a man in all black and ran only to cut off by a second man right before the ramp. It was the first who grabbed both girls from behind. The second, if he was supposed to or not, just stood there.

The girls fought back. The man was able to throw Breena into the padded wall then stared at Emma. It was time to fight back a different way.

Breena got onto the steps and climbed onto the turnbuckle. This got the attention of everyone involved in the match and it stopped. Breena looked at Emma who quickly got out of the way. Breena took a deep breath and did a moonsault onto the stalker. Great Move, Bad idea.

After connecting, Breena rolled under the ring in pain. The stalker got up in time to see Emma run across the outside of the ring and nail a perfect drop kick. She too went under the ring.

Steve and John ran down. It didn't matter, the second man got the first and exited through the crowd. Steve and John got the girls out from under the ring, the match was called. Steve and John sat the girls on the outside of the ring. Paul and Shawn squatted down from behind them from inside the ring while Mark and Glen went outside to them.

EMT's were called, though not needed. It was probably for show anyway. When they did, John and Steve helped them while Paul and Shawn helped Mark and Glen. On TV the show ended there, uncharacteristic and just a shock to those in the ring than those who weren't

As the girls were wheeled back they were congratulated. Jeff came running over. He didn't say anything, but Breena gave him a thumbs up. Mark took notice

The girls were fine, as everyone probably expected, just a little shaken up. They were able to sit up and after thanking Steve, John, Paul and Shawn, they were alone with their fathers.

"You don't have to say it, we already know" Emma said

Mark and Glen said nothing.

"We aren't sorry" Breena said

Again nothing

"The silence is killing us" Emma cried

"That had to be the best drop kick and moonsault we've seen" Glen said. "Honestly"

The girls looked at each other

"It was, but with that said, you ladies can't keep doing that. I know you're not sorry, but you really could have gotten hurt. You had four people in the ring to help plus Steve and John on the way"

"It was instinct" Breena said "That was the first thing that came to mind."

"Then you need to do that when you're fully trained" Mark told her

"Then do it"

"Yeah, what are we waiting for?" Emma asked

"This bullshit stalking to pass" Glen answered

"Don't you think training will help that?" Breena asked

"One thing at a time" Mark said "You want to train to be a star, right? You can't do that with someone constantly in the shadow."

Breena nodded

"I know it sucks, this is what you want, but not now" Glen added

He put his arm around Emma and led her out. Mark helped Breena up and did the same. The girls were find just walking gingerly. They received congratulations and pats on the back as they went to the room. Steve and John were waiting.

"How are the renegades?" Steve asked

"Sore, but alive" Breena answered

"You're going to have to strap them down" Steve said

"I know" Glen said

He looked at the girls who were giving a play by play of what happened to John, and showing of the bruises they acquired. They were battle scars, and the girls were proud.

The six of them were about the last to leave the arena. The parking lot was quiet and the girls found themselves clinging closely to their fathers.

Breena hadn't been so happy to crawl into bed in awhile. It seemed that Smackdown was never ending and the situation took a toll. It seemed like she had just gotten comfortable when her phone went off.

"How dare you try something like that" the voice said. "Do it again, I dare you. You won't walk out of that arena. I promise you that"

He hung up. The speech was short, but to the point enough to make Breena nervous. It was his tone that did it.

"It was him." Breena said her voice shaky

"Should we be worried? You sound worried?"

"We need to watch it. I think he was serious when he said what he did. He said we won't walk out of the arena."

"Believe him?"

"Oh yes" Breena answered

Emma sighed and laid down. Not that neither of them slept well, if at all. They wouldn't talk about it, the room was dark and quiet.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked. It was 9am.

"Gym" Breena answered. "I have to do something."

Emma nodded and rolled over. Breena grabbed her iPod and left. She passed Steve in the lobby, waved and pointed towards the gym. He nodded in response and let her pass.

As soon as she got there, she saw Jeff. Breena instantly got butterflies in her stomach. Jeff made her act like a different person. She hated it, in a way. She was never uncomfortable with who she was or she what she was, but around Jeff she felt weird.

She didn't go up to him right away. She started stretching and he came to her.

"Want a partner?" he asked

Breena smiled. "Sure."

They spotted each other and talked

"I have to ask," he said. "Where did you learn that moonsault? It was perfect"

"Practice" She answered. "My pool"

"I don't know if I would have done it"

"What do you mean?"

"It took guts for you and Emma to do what you did. Big odds"

"I guess" She said. "I would have done it again if the opportunity came up. It was pure instinct, the first thing that came to mind"

"Pretty big thing to think of first" Jeff told her

"Maybe," Breena said "It feels natural to fly"

"That's how I fee;" Jeff said

Breena smiled. The butterflies were definitely there.

Steve decided to check on Breena. He saw her with Jeff. The innocence was there, but it seemed different. He walked about and called Mark.

Mark dreaded the phone call. He knew he had to get her. He made the trek down and saw her.

"Hey dad," Breena said. "Working out too?"

"No, come" Mark told her. "You're done"

"What? Why?"

"Just come"

Mark couldn't look Jeff in the eye, and Breena knew. She sighed and didn't argue, but left. It wasn't until they got into the elevator that she said anything.

"What the hell was that?" She asked. "Could you be more embarrassing?"

"Don't give me that." He replied. "I'm just looking out-"

"You mean your spies are"

"That boy is unpredictable"

"Oh my God. Dad, he's my friend." Breena said. They exited the elevator. "Are you serious? Are we really having this conversation"

Mark walked ahead of her as she ranted. Shawn was leaving his room when the two walked past. Mark gave him a look and Shawn laughed.

"Dad, really" She went on

Mark opened the door to his room. Breena went in.

"Dad-"

"Enough" Mark said. "Look don't question it"

"But you were out of line." She said "I didn't do anything. Jeff's my friend"

Glen heard that and went to get up. Mark looked at him and he sat back down.

"You are over reacting. Why can't you be like him?" Breena pointed to Glen. "Emma's always out with John and he never questions it"

"It's-"

"Don't give me the, 'it's John Cena'" Breena cut off. "That's crap. Ugh! I can't believe you"

Breena went to leave. Jeff was at the door.

"Hey" he said

"Hey, Jeff" She replied. Mark looked over.

"I was kinda hoping to talk to your dad" he said.

Mark went to the door and folded his arms. Breena went into the room.

"What do you want, boy?" Mark asked

"Yeah, um, well, I don't know what you thought about downstairs, but I have a guess, and it's wrong"

Mark glared at him. "You got a point?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry. Your daughter and I are just friends. She is a very unique girl and-" Mark glared again. "I'm sorry. We are just friends. Umm, I'm sorry to have bothered you"

Jeff quickly went on his way and Mark went into the room. Breena had her hands on her hips.

"You are insane" she said "Honestly"

She left the room, but Jeff was long gone.

"Am I insane?" Mark asked

"Tough call" Glen answered

"That boy is unstable." Mark said. "Friend or not, he's out there"

Glen nodded

"I know my daughter is on the different side, but he takes it to a whole different level, I'm not wrong."

"I'm not judging" Glen said

"Why are you sitting outside the room?" Emma asked

"Where were you?"

"Run. Did you lose the key?"

"Were you alone?"

"I only run alone." Emma answered. "What's going on?"

Breena got up and followed Emma in.

"My dad bitched out Jeff"

"Really? Why?"

"We were working out together and my dad saw." Breena answered

"Weird"

"I know, it's like all of a sudden he thinks Jeff and I do it whenever we can"

"You should"

"I'm serious!' Breena cried and shoved her head into the pillow.

Emma started the shower. "Look," she poked her head out. "He's your dad. He's going to be that way"

Breena went into the bathroom when she knew Emma was in the shower.

"Well, it has to be a Jeff thing, because they just love John" she said.

"That's because John is John." Emma said with a smile only she could see.

"You're not helping." Breena told her.

Breena was sitting on the toilet with her head in her hands.

"What's worse, it's sudden, like he never cared before"

"I really don't know what to tell you" Emma said. "I'm really sorry Hun, but I don't"

"It's not your fault"

Breena sat there throughout Emma's shower. When she was finished, Breena passed a towel through for her.

"Look, I have an idea" Emma said "We're 18 and we haven't gone out"

Emma got out with the towel around her.

"Very true" Breena said. "But let me rain check. I wouldn't be much fun"

Emma nodded and patted Breena on the back. Breena left shortly after so Emma could get dressed. She herself threw on sweat pants and t-shirt. She crawled into her bed and that's where Emma found her, with her blankets to her chin.

"You are ridiculous." Emma said. Breena shrugged from under the blankets. "If it's meant to be it'll happen on its own. You can't force it."

Breena groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

"You need to take control!" Emma yelled

Breena laughed from under the covers. Emma jumped onto the bed and began jumping up and down.

Mark felt bad, but not bad enough to find Jeff or daughter to apologize. She was now officially his and he was really going to raise her alone. He didn't have Sara right there to help with these situations. He sure wished she was here.

Mark was lucky to have Sara. She was there when the tough teenage years. He didn't know anything about raising a teenage girl and all the baggage that went with it.

He sighed as he laid in bed. Glen was out and he wasn't going to wake him. He reached for his phone and called Sara.

"I was wondering when I was going to hear from you" she said

"I figured you would be awake"

"How's thing going? I watched last night?"

"They aren't changing," Mark answered. "I don't know what to do , and to top it off, she might be interested in one of the wrestlers."

"Uh-oh, daddy's worst nightmare" She replied

"It's not funny. I have you for this kind of stuff."

"Do you want me to call her tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be the bad guy even more"

"Oh Mark, did you say something?" Sara asked

"Maybe"

"Mark," She said. "Every girl's worst nightmare"

"I know" Mark said

"Look, I'll call her tomorrow and try to get it out of her" Sara said

Mark said good night to Sara and finally went to bed.

Raw was held in San Francisco. Breena was excited about being in that city. She made Emma see the sites.

"We don't have a lot of time" Breena said

"You aren't going to see everything today." Emma told her. "We have tomorrow"

"I know but still."

"I can't believe we got to go without our dads.

It was potential 100% freedom. John decided to come along, which could be for any number of reasons. It didn't matter, they were going to enjoy it.

"They are having a re-match on Raw." Emma said.

"Yea? I guess we have to stay behind huh?"

"I really hope not." Emma answered

"You might stop the match again." John said.

"We didn't mean too" Emma said

"We were attacked. It wasn't our fault" Breena answered

"Yes, but being there takes an eye off the match."

The girls just shrugged it off and continued on their journey. They were going to explore as much as they could before the show that night.

The locker was tense before the match. They did a small promo walking down the hall. What made them so nervous was that they hadn't received a phone call or anything. He could be waiting for the match.

"If we come, you can keep an eye." Breena said

"Like last time?" Mark replied. "Out of the question"

"What is they come?" Emma asked looking at Steve and John.

Steve and John looked at each other.

"I don't have a match" John said

Mark and Glen said nothing. There was going to be a posse at ring side.

When the match started everyone walked out together. There was a huge pop from the crowd, though it didn't faze any of the six. They walked down to the ring slowly and heads forward.

Only Glen and Mark went into the ring, the other four waited outside. Steve and John stayed close to the girls. They had the same nervous feeling as everyone else. They weren't going to take chances.

The match went almost as it did on Smackdown. Even the slight interruption. Halfway through the match the man came through the crowd and grabbed the girls by the hair.

Within seconds, John and Steve were on him. The girls moved out of the way and went to the press tables.

The second man came through the crowd by the girls. Breena yelled for Steve. With John completely able to handle the one, Steve ran to help with the other.

The two men were scared off, running back the same way they came. The girls were safe now, and didn't have to lift a finger.

"I guess that's why they girls wanted you there" Glen said. "Thanks so much"

"That's what we're here for." Steve said.

Mark shook Steve's hand.

"When is this going to stop?" Emma asked

Glen put his arm around his daughter and pulled her close.

"I don't know." He answered. "I don't know."

****Please review and let us know what you think! We'd love to hear your comments!****


	11. Chapter 11

They couldn't believe that they were sitting in the back, in the locker room, during the royal rumble.

"Can you believe we're here?" Emma said excitedly.

"No and I'd tell you to pinch my, but I know it not a dream" Breena said with a smile.

Glen had the royal rumble match, but Mark actually had off for the night.

"Do you think your dad will eliminate John?" Breena asked

"If he does get eliminated, either of them, I hope neither of them eliminate each other" Emma said.

Breena nodded and they went back to watching people run up and down the hall getting ready for the pay-per-view event.

"I'm going to go and look for John."

"Okay…be careful" Breena said.

Emma left and stayed close to the wall not wanting to get run over. As she was walking past the gym, a superstar came flying out and knocked her down. She looked up and saw Randy.

"God Orton! Watch where you're fucking going!" She screamed at him.

He stopped and she saw him clenching and un-clenching his fists. He spun around and her breath hitched in her throat. Before Emma could react, Orton grabbed her upper arms, lifted her to a standing position and slammed her to the wall. She looked at him with horror. He glared into her eyes like a snake.

"Stay out of my way Jacobs"

He let go of her and stormed off. Emma didn't know how to react. She walked away in shock and finally found John, jump-roping. When John saw her face, he stopped immediately.

"Emma? What's wrong?" he asked frantically. She winced when he grabbed her arm. "What's wrong? What happened to your arms?" She couldn't speak. John just hugged her to him. "Emma…."

"Randy Orton…he…he knocked me down. I yelled at him…He lifted me up…he…he slammed me against the wall and…and…and he creepily told me to stay out of…of his way." She said still in shock.

She looked up at him with vulnerable eyes. He just hugged her to him and rubbed her back. Mark walked by and saw the two.

"She had a run in with Orton"

Emma looked up and saw her uncle. She ran to him, needing his security. John told him everything.

"Come on Emma…let's get back to the locker room." Mark said wrapping Emma with one of his arms.

"Don't tell daddy…he needs to focus on the match." She pleaded with him

"Alright…let's not think about it." Mark said. "Where's Breena?"

"She stayed in the locker room. She was smart." Emma said.

Mark gave John and appreciative nod. They left the room and as they were walking back, Randy stormed out of a room. Emma jumped behind her uncle. Mark stood to his full height. Randy noticed Emma hiding. He grinned at her snakelike.

"Stay away from my niece, Orton" Mark said crossing his arms.

Randy just chucked knowing he knew more than Mark knew. Randy backed away and mark just glared.

"Come on Emma"

She nodded staying next to him the whole time. They got to the locker room and Emma flew in and ran to Breena.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

Mark didn't even say anything. He left. Emma began to tell Breena everything.

"I don't know…something doesn't seem right." Emma said.

"He's such a snake" Breena said with distaste.

"I can't wait for the match."

"Did you find John?" Breena asked

"Yes…yes I did" Emma said with a sly smile.

Breena just laughed. They got comfy on the couch and began to watch the Royal Rumble. They cheered people on. They booed people too. They groaned when Sheamus came out to face Randy. They didn't pay attention to the match until the end when Cody Rhodes cost Randy the match.

"Yes! Thank God! Take that you son of a bitch!" Emma said jumping up with enthusiasm.

"Bite that asshole!" Breena said doing a dance.

Mark walked in the room and the girls. They looked back at him and paused for a second, but then started dancing again. They finished their dancing and the rumble began. Kane came running down at number 12. He and HHH were kicking everyone's ass. As Kane was eliminating Matt Hardy, HHH knocked him out of the ring.

"NO! Paul! God Damnit!" Emma punched a pillow and Breena looked at her sympathetically.

"John hadn't come out yet. You still have him to look forward too" Breena told her.

HBK and HHH were working together to eliminate everyone when number 19 came running out…John Cena. Emma whooped and they cheered him on. John did a double, "you can't see me". He gets pedigreed, but HBK super kicks HHH out of the ring. The two continue to kick ass. Number29 entrant and number 30….Edge and Batista. Cena and HBK are still left.

"Come one John!" Emma was so anxious that she began to really hurt Breena's hand. "Sorry"

Breena smiled and they turned back to the tv. Batista eliminates HBK and Cena eliminates Batista. Edge and Cena take a breather for a minute and it was a quick finish. Edge threw Cena over and wins the match. Emma was speechless.

"Oh man! Damn it!" Emma was so upset.

"Don't worry. He'll have another chance somehow." Breena said

Finally John came through the door. Sweaty and frowning to himself.

"Good Job Cena." Glen said after lacing up his shoes.

"Thanks. I almost had it" He said disappointingly.

"Don't sweat it. You did great!" Emma said with a smile

"Ya John! Awesome job!" Breena said.

He gave them both a dimpled smile. They were smiling back and helped their dads with their gear and waited for John to pack up. They left the arena and headed to the hotel to clean up.

"Emma…don't you have something to tell your father?" Mark asked him.

Emma froze and before she did anything, she grabbed Breena's hand.

"Umm…"

"Emma…tell him what happened" Mark said with a slight scold.

"Well, I had a run in with Randy Orton. Emma said.

"When!"

"It was before your match. I didn't want you to worry. He threatened me and told me to stay out of his way." Emma told him,

"I'm gonna kill him" Glen said fiercely.

"No! Uncle Mark dealt with it. Just ignore him. I'll watch out for him and he'll leave me alone." Emma said.

"Alright…"

He turned away and Emma took a big breath. She made sure her sweatshirt was on securely so he didn't see the bruises on her arm.

"Come on girls. We're going to go and get food." Glen said.

They followed their dads to the hotel restaurant. They laughed a lot and enjoyed their dinner.

"Dad, I'm gonna go to bed" Breena said. "Emma, you wanna come?"

"Sure, I'm done anyway. Night dad. Night Uncle Mark. Thanks…for today" Emma said with a smile.

"Good night girls" Glen said.

"Good night and you are welcome Emma" Mark said.

They left and jumped on the elevator.

"Hello Breena"

"Jeff! Hey!" Breena gave him a hug and Emma waved.

"I saw the rumble. Sorry about your dad"

"It's okay. Thanks." Emma said. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Breena? You wanna come in and read that stuff?" Jeff asked

"Cover for me?" Breena said looked at Emma with pleading eyes.

"Of course! Go and have fun!"

Breena stopped at the room and grabbed her book and gave Emma a hug.

"I owe you."

"Go before they get back!" Emma said with a smile

Breena ran out and Emma set the bed up. She turned the lights off and went to sit out on the balcony. She heard the door open and saw her dad.

"Hey dad"

"Hey sweety. I wanted to talk to you about Randy." He said

"I'm alright. He's just a jerk. No worries." She said with a smile.

"Take you sweater off." He said.

"What! No!" she exclaimed.

"Emma Rose take your sweater off"

She sighed and reluctantly took her sweater off. Glen gently took her arm and gently looked at the bruises.

"It's nothing dad. It doesn't even hurt."  
"How's your back?" He asked

"It's fine. I promise. I've gotten bigger bruises from soccer." She said with a small smile.

"Alright. Breena sleeping?"

"Yea…"

"Okay. Don't stay up too late. Mark and I are going to bed. We'll see you two in the morning." He told her.

"Okay, Night."

He kissed the top of her head and left. Emma went back to staring out into the horizon. It was beautiful weather. It wasn't cold and it wasn't hot, it was perfect. She slowly drifted to sleep. When Breena came back, she saw her sleeping. She didn't have the heart to wake her so she just laid a blanket over her and went to bed.

The next morning, Breena woke up and Emma was still sleeping. She heard a light knock and saw John with breakfast.

"Morning" Breena said.

"Good morning…Where's Emma?" he asked

"She's sleeping. She fell asleep on the balcony."

John saw her and went to put the blanket back on.

"John?"

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you" He said.

"You didn't. What are you doing here?" she asked stretching.

"I brought breakfast."

She smiled and they went inside. They talked and laughed and each girl showered before Mark and Glen came through.

"John, we need to talk to the girls."

"No problem. I'll see you girls later tonight" John said leaving

"Did you girls enjoy yourselves last night?

"Yea! The rumble was amazing daddy!" Breena said

"I'm talking about your little rendezvous with Jeff Hardy!" Mark said angrily

Breena grabbed Emma's hand and looked at her dad in shock.

"Emma you lied to me." Glen said.

"You won't let me see him any other way! We get each other! He reads my writing, I read his! We give each other constructive criticism!" Breena said.

"I don't care! You know how I feel and you went behind my back! Emma…"

"I told Emma to do it! Don't be mad at her!" Breena yelled

"You're both on locked down! You are not permitted to leave the locker room tonight." Mark said. Glen nodded his head in agreement.

"This is bullshit!" Breena exclaimed.

"Breena…" Emma tried to calm her down.

"No! I'm 18! I can see who I want!" Breena exclaimed

"You will do no such thing! I'll send you home Breena Rae!" Mark yelled.

Emma gasped and Breena stood in shock.

"Send me home then! We're not solving anything anyway! I'll pack tonight! Maybe I'll get kidnapped again!" Breena began packing her bags.

Glen motioned for Emma and they left the room.

"Rae…"

"You've made it perfectly clear you don't want me here. Don't worry I'll go be with Sara!" Breena angrily wiped at the tears.

"Breena, stop. I didn't want…I didn't mean that. I just…Hardy? I'm not ready for that…please give me a chance to catch up" He said.

"No. I'm not dating him. We just read each other's stuff."

"Fine….that's it?" he asked

"That's it…" Breena was dying inside. She knew she wanted more, but she couldn't tell him that.

"You two are still on lockdown. You were sneaky and you lied." Mark said

Breena groaned but nodded her head. In the other room…

"How could you lie to me?" Glen asked

"I'm sorry. She really wanted to go and read his stuff."

"I'm just upset." He said

"I understand"

"You're still on lockdown" He told her.

"I guess"

She sighed and began to brush her hair.

"I'm not gonna have to worry about this am I? Boys?" He asked

"Don't worry you're okay." She said biting her tongue

The connecting door opened and Mark came through.

"You can go back now." Mark said

Emma nodded and found Breena writing. She didn't interrupt. When Breena was writing, you never bothered her. Emma pulled out a book and began to read. They needed to do something to pass the time. Breena was the first to break the silence.

"I can't believe they put us on lockdown"

"I can't either…but Steve is going to be busy with Vince and our dads and John have matches. I'm totally up for rebellion." Emma said with a smirk.

"Oh you read my mind" Breena said with a smile.

They stayed in their room for most of the day and they watched t.v., played cards, and did what they did best, read and write. John came by and visited but couldn't stay long.

"So what are we going to do when we break out?" Breena asked

"I was thinking we could just explore the locker rooms. How much trouble can we get into?" Emma said

"Sounds good to me." Breena said with a smile and they bumped fists.

Both dads walked in. They were ready for RAW.

"Girls….you ready?" Glen asked.

"Ready to what? Go and sit in a locker room and by bored to death?" Emma said sarcastically.

"Emma Rose…." Glen started to say warningly.

Emma just closed her mouth and they grabbed their things and followed their fathers. They got in the limp and they were off.

"Don't forget you are on lock down. You cannot leave the room." Mark said.

"We know dad" Breena said while rolling her eyes.

They got to the arena and Mark and Glen went to check in.

"Hey John! Hey Steve!" The girls said simultaneously

"Hello girls. I hear you're on lockdown tonight." Steve said with a smirk.

"Yea, unfortunately" Breena said.

They were standing around talking when Randy came around the corner. He purposely bumps into Breena who falls in Emma.

"God damnit it Orton! Learn to walk right!" Breena yells

"That was uncalled for Randy! You know it!" Emma yelled

"What is your problem!"

Randy stopped in his tracks. Steve and john step in front of the girls and Randy gives them a leering look.

"Your girls are always in the wrong place at the wrong time…you can't save them every time. Whoever is stalking them will know when they are alone…" Randy said.

"Is that a threat!" Breena exclaimed

"Its more than you think it is!" he said getting angry.

Breena went to lunge at him but Emma held her back. John and Steve pushed Randy who was trying to get at the girls. Shane was coming around the corner and saw everything.

"Orton! Knock it off! It's not the time or the place!" Shane yelled pushing him down the hallway.

"Get off me!" Randy yelled trying to get past the three men.

"Randy Knock it OFF!"

He stopped struggling and finally looked sadistically at the girls. He walked away and Breena gave him the finger.

"Sorry about that girls. I'll have a talk with him." Shane said acting like a charmer.

"He better watch himself. Mark will rip him apart." John said.

"He won't bother you anymore"

Shane left and punched a wall. Things were getting tricky.

"I can't stand him. He's so egotistical. Plus he's so creepy!" Breena said.

"He gives me the chills" Emma said sitting next to Breena on the couch.

"Thank God John and Steve were there. He would've killed us." Breena stated

"I know. You don't even know how I felt the other day when he liked attacked me…" Emma said shuddering.

"I just never have a good feeling when he's around." Breena said sighing.

"Me too…It just feels wrong." Emma laid her head back.

Breena put her head on Emma's shoulder and they dozed off. They heard the locker room door open and they jumped.

"Just me…" Mark said.

"Hey dad"

"Hey Uncle Mark:  
"I heard you had a run in with Orton again…" Mark said looking for some of his gear.

"Ugh I hate him!" Breena exclaimed.

Mark chuckled and finished with what he needed to finish.

"Daddy?" Breena said.

"Yes Rae…" He said curiously.

"Are we really on lock down?" She asked sweetly

"Yes and No, I will not overturn the decision. We'll come back when we can." Mark said first with a laugh and then with a stern voice.

Breena and Emma groaned and turned the tv on. Tonight was going to be good…

The girls were watching Edge talk about his return and how he beat the odds.

"He's so sexy…" Breena said dreamily.

"Ummm, I thought you wanted Jeff" Emma said with a sly smile.

"I do!" Breena said. "I'm allowed to think he's sexy! You can think he's hot too!"

"Well…ya…he definitely is!" Emma said with a laugh.

They continued to watch and about 45 minutes into the show, Breena threw her pillow across the room.

"I can't stay here anymore!"

"We're on lockdown Breena!" Emma said frustratingly.

"We're breaking out! I'm not staying here!" Breena said putting her shoes on. "You coming?"

"But…umm….we can't….our dads…." Emma said stuttering

"Emma? Really? You're gonna think about this?" Breena said with her hands on her hips. "It was your idea first"

"OH alright!" Emma said sighing.

They opened the door and checked to see if anyone was in the hall.

"Coast is clear!" Emma said.

They left the room and sped down the hallway.

"We're free!" Emma said doing a handspring.

"You're insane!" Breena said with a smile.

They continued to walk making lefts and rights. They were laughing and enjoying their freedom the whole time.

"Where are we?" Emma said with concern.

"I have no idea. I think we took to many lefts and rights." Breena said looking around.

"I feel like we're in a basement. It's too dark" Emma said clutching Breena's hand.

They continued to walk some more when they felt someone running behind them.

"Do you smell that?" Emma said.

"Smell what?" Breena said

"I smell like cologne or something" They stayed together until Emma's phone went off.

"Unknown?"

"You better answer" Breena said. Emma picked up the phone and looked at Breena.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing so far away from daddy?" He asked

"None of your business" She said.

"Emma…" Breena said.

"What?" Emma hung up and stared at Breena.

"I know that smell!"

"Huh?" Emma saw her frightened eyes.

"That smell! I've smelt it before! He's here!" Breena said frantically

"Where!"

The girls went back to back looking all around. Breena's phone went off and they jumped.

"He's watching you!" The man said.

"Shut up! Where are you! I can smell you! I know that smell Emma!" Breena said

"Okay…okay who is it?" Emma asked

"I don't know but I know that smell." Breena said urgently.

"You won't figure it out Breena!" the man said.

"I will too! You have no right to use my name!" Breena answered angrily.

"Don't worry…your name is pretty…"

"Shut up dirt bag!" She yelled.

Emma was scanning the hall they were in while Breena did the same while talking on the phone. Emma heard soft footsteps and quickly turned to the right.

Emma exclaimed.

Sheamus walked out of the hallway like a ghost. Emma gasped and Breena froze. He stood in front of Emma and folded his arms. He smirked at Emma. Breena and Emma stepped back in frightened steps.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

Emma heard the soft whisper of Breena.

"Text John."

"I did already…" Emma whispered back.

Breena went back to the phone but whoever their stalker was, was gone.

"What do you want? You…You…You creepy bastard!" Emma said.

"What are you doing so far away from your protector?" Sheamus said.

"Who?"

"John Cena…Does he even know you're missing?"

Before Emma could say anything, John spears Sheamus into the wall behind him. The girls screamed at the abrupt movement.

"JOHN!"

They ran to him and they both hugged him around the waist. He wrapped both arms around the girls and quickly walked them back to the locker room. He got them in the room and they took deep breaths.

"What were you thinking Emma?" He scolded

"We were on lockdown! I'm 18 and they grounded us!" Emma yelled back.

"Emma you could have gotten hurt!" He said in a condescending tone.

"Don't talk to us like you are our dads John." Breena said getting angry.

"Listen, I'm sorry….I just…I want to be able to help you whenever I can. I can't do that when you're wandering around dark basements." He said calmly.

Emma didn't say anything. John wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him.

"I have to go do more promos. Please just stay here…" He asked pleadingly.

"We will…promise."

Emma and Breena sat down next to each other and sighed.

"He's got it bad for you." Breena said teasingly

"Oh stop. It really isn't like that" Emma said blushingly.

Breena shook her head because she could figure out how they couldn't see what she saw. They were true to their word and stayed in the room. John came to visit and Mark and Glen never found out about their escapades. After RAW, they went back to the hotel and just ordered room service.

"I hope you girls learned your lesson." Mark said.

'We did don't worry dad" Breen said.

They went to bed early. No one really had much to say.

"Emma?" Breena whispered

"What's up?" Emma whispered back.

"You're really lucky to have John…"

"I know…I just…my dad will freak out more than your dad did." Emma said sighing.

"You'll have to see how things go" Breena said.

"I think you and Jeff are good for each other too." Emma said.

"Yea, me too"

The girls drifted to sleep after that. They wanted to be with John or Jeff but they know that both of their dads would freak out. The next morning, Emma woke up early and changed into her running gear. As she was walking out of her room, Mark was walking out of his.

"Want some company?" Mark asked Emma

"Do you think you can keep up? You are pretty old!" She said crossing his arms and smirking at him.

"I could run laps around you." He said chuckling.

"We'll see…"

They left the hotel and once they were out of the parking lot and done stretching they were off. There was a park about 3 miles from the hotel room. They got there and Mark came to a stop.

"Wait!" He exclaimed.

'Come on! I though you could run circles around me…" She said with a laugh. Mark sprinted to catch up to her.

"6 miles Uncle Mark" She said.

"You mean 12 by the time you get back."

"Who's counting?" She said smiling.

They continued on in silence and she slowly came to a stop by a pond. There were kids feeding ducks and a waterfall.

"It reminds me of home." She said. "It reminds me of mom"

"You two were very close?" he asked

"Ya. Every Saturday we would walk to the lake that was by the house. We never missed

a Saturday. She would tell me how dad was before he became huge in the WWE. She and I would talk about little things; schools, boys, girl stuff…"

"Sounds like she was there for everything." He said noticing the sadness on her face.

"She was. Every soccer game, every concert. She always made sure she was there because dad couldn't be. It was Saturday that she died. It was the 1st Saturday we had missed in 10 years. Dad was actually home. I just remember him coming in my room and he was crying. Dad never cries…"

"Emma…you don't have…" Mark said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I want too…she…she died in her sleep. It was an aneurysm. Can't detect that. When dad told me…I ran to their room looking for her. I ran around the whole house looking for her…" She was crying now.

"Emma…"

"That was the 1st Saturday she wasn't there. I put a piece of the weeping willow in her casket. Dad was such a mess. He didn't know what to do. He hired sitter after sitter. He did that for 4 years…well, 5. Then I was on my own. Mom in a sense was all I had…" She wiped some tears away but more fell.

"Emma….your dad loves you very much and if he could have been there he would have been there." He said.

"Ya I know. I don't blame him. In a way it was better. I became more independent and even though he wasn't there we became closer. He always made sure I had the best." She said.

"Yes…I know. He talks about you all the time. He loves you very much. When you were first kidnapped…he was a wreck. He wouldn't sleep."

"We are or were all we had left. I'm glad this happened though. I wouldn't have met you and Breena. I don't feel like I'm all alone now." She said pulling a string off her shorts.

"Well, listen now that the cat is out of the bag….you have us now…" He wrapped his arms around her in a sideways hug. "Even when this thing ends you won't be able to get rid of us"

"I know…Thanks Uncle Mark. My dad would never have come running…" She said with a small smile.

"Now ain't that the truth."

They laughed at her dad a bit more and they finally got up to leave. Emma stretched a little and they were off. Mark kept up for the most part. They were almost to the hotel.

"Come on I'll race you!" Emma said.

"Emma wait…" Mark said running after her.

She almost got to the door when a car came out of nowhere. They almost hit her but Mark pulled her back. Whoever it was threw something at them and kept going. Emma lifted it up and read it out loud.

'I hope you had a nice run…you got pretty sentimental with your uncle Emma. Maybe you'll pay more attention to your surroundings. Anyone could be watching you. Never the less…I'll call you Emma…I'm dying to talk to you. We haven't had a real heart to heart in a while. Maybe John will come to your rescue again. Don't count on it…he can't always be there for you.'

Emma stopped reading and crumpled the paper.

"Don't worry…we'll find him." Mark said.

"I know…and when you do…oh I'll have the most pleasure when I'm kicking him in the balls." She said sadistically.

Mark steered her into the hotel and they went to shower.

"Where have you been?" Breena asked

"Running…" Emma said monotone.

"By yourself?" Breena asked

"With your dad" Emma said in the same monotone voice.

"What's wrong?" Breena asked again become concerned.

"Here. I'm taking a shower."

Emma threw Breena the ball of paper and went into the bathroom. Breena read the letter and sighed.

"Emma…"

"I don't wanna talk about it" She said angrily.

"I know but…" Breena started to say.

"He tried to run me over with his fucking car!" Emma exclaimed.

"What!" Breena yelled.

"He…well your dad and I were racing to the front doors and he came out of nowhere! IT was like the fucker was waiting for me!"

Emma turned the shower off and got out.

"I need to punch something." Emma said storming around the room.

"There's a punching bag downstairs. I'll take you come." Breena said putting shoes on and grabbing the room key.

"Emma…slow down!" Breena said running to catch up with her.

"If I don't punch something now I'm gonna freak out."

Breena had never seen Emma like this before. She was always the cool, calm and collected one. Paul and Shawn heard Emma and were wondering what happened to make her freak out the way she was. Breena got Emma to the gym and held the bag for her.

"Emma relax…" Breena said lightly. "You're gonna break your fist"

"He tried to run me over with his fucking car!" Emma started to punch harder.

Breena saw Paul and Shawn and they gave her a confused look.

"We'll get him Ems…" She said trying to calm her down.

"When! When he rapes us? Runs us over? Breaks another bone?" Emma continued punching and noticed Breena shake her head no. She spun around and caught Paul in the jaw.

"OMG! Paul!"

"Man you pack a punch…" He said flexing his jaw. Shawn helped him up.

"What's going on?" Shawn asked

"That fucker tried to run me over with his fucking car!" Emma turned and started punching the bag again.

"Emma relax…" Paul grabbed her fist and she swung with the other fist.

"If you don't relax, you're gonna break your hand" He said.

"I don't care. When we were hurt it was just videos and phone calls." She said. "Now, let go…"

"Fight me…" he said nonchalantly.

"What?" She calmed down for a moment.

"Wrestle me and you won't have to worry about getting hurt." He explained.

"Where?" She said urgently.

"Emma…I don't think your dad…"

Breena started to reason with her but Emma shushed her.

"We'll go to the arena"

"When?" She asked

"Right now…" He said a bit reluctantly.

"Let's go…I'm ready."

They couldn't stop her from walking out of the gym

"You're gonna get your ass kicked." Breena said with a smile.

"You sure about this Paul?" Shawn asked.

"She needs to get this out. Punching a punching bag isn't going to help. She's always relaxed. She has a lot of pent up anger she needs to let out." Paul explained before walking away.

"If you say so man." Shawn said. He turned to Breena holding out his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall…" Breena said taking his arm.

They arrived at the arena and Emma walked with a purpose. Paul took giant steps to keep up with her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Paul asked

"Just get in the ring Paul." She said strongly.

They climbed into the ring and they got ready. Emma ran from rope to rope. Breena called her dad to tell him what's going on.

"She's going to wrestle Paul, dad." Breena said.

"What do you mean?"

"She's flipping out because that dickhead tried to run her over." Breena told him

"I was afraid of this. Alright. I'll get your uncle and we'll meet you there" Mark told her.

"Okay"

Mark hung up and turned to Glen.

"So…Emma's wrestling Paul…right now…" Mark said sheepishly.

"What?" Glen exclaimed.

"Well…what I failed to tell you about this morning was she almost got hit by a car…his car. He left a note too." Mark explained

"How could you neglect to tell me that!" Glen yelled

"I'm sorry brother…I didn't think she would freak out like this." Mark said innocently.

'Bah!" Glen yelled and left the hotel room. Mark followed and they headed straight to the arena.

Back at the arena, Paul and Emma were sparing very well with each other. Emma performed a perfect sweep kick and Paul fell to the mat. Emma climbed to the top turnbuckle and jumped off knocking him down again. Glen and Mark came down the ramp as they began sparking again.

"How is she doing?" Mark asked Shawn.

"She's doing pretty well. You can tell she's upset. She took him out a couple of times." Shawn explained.

"She's been crying dad." Breena said looking at the two of them.

Emma grabbed Paul and got a perfect hip throw in. She pulled him up and did it again. Paul got the wind knocked out of him the second time. Just to be fair, Paul kicked her legs out and she fell to the ring and she stopped. She crawled next to him and used him as a pillow.

"Thank you Paul." She said.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes, I needed that."

"You keep all your anger pent up inside of you…it's not good." He told her, helping her up.

"I know2…I just don't know how to release my anger…."

"Just like this but if you do it regularly you'll be fine…your dad is here…" Paul said.

She spun around and saw her dad. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning. Paul climbed out of the ring and then helped her down.

"Do you feel better now?" Breena asked.

"Definitely. I needed that….Daddy?" she said turning to him.

"I'm not mad….sometimes you just need to let your anger go…" Glen said pulling her into a hug.

"I was just so mad! It's one thing to torment me and Breena, but he tried to hit me with his car…when we find him I'm going to rip his balls off" She stated angrily.

The four men in the room winced and they walked out slowly. They chatted and discussed the future. The girls were actually quiet for once…they had a lot on their minds.

3 days later when it was time for smackdown, the girls actually stayed in the locker room and just watched the show from the tv.

"You two are being quiet." Glen said.

"Just don't want to provoke anyone" Emma said.

"I think you're being silly." Glen said.

"Really? You're not the one being stalked. Why do you care? Us being here makes it easier for everyone…" Emma stated.

Glen shrugged and followed Mark out. Breena gave Emma a strong smile and they just talked.

"Hey ladies." John said coming in the room.

"Hey" they said together.

"Don't worry we'll catch this asshole" He told them trying to cheer them up.

"Yea we know."

The girls just sighed and went back to watching the show. It wasn't long before it was over and they were headed back to the hotel. The next morning and the whole weekend was spent getting used to a new town. They were slowly making their way to the east coast. Sunday night the girls were down in the hotel pool doing backfilps and jumping around. Emma's phone went off and she picked up laughing.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey baby girl" John said.

"Hey! What's up?" she said trying to shake the blush off her face. He always did that to her. "Bree and I are down at the pool you should come." She told him

"Well, seeing as I have nothing to I think I'll come down." He said.

"Awesome!"

She hung up just as someone with hair jumped in the pool.

"Hey Jeff!" Breena exclaimed swimming to him.

"Hey!"

They were jumping and wrestling when another body jumped in the pool. Emma didn't even have time to react when she was picked up and thrown. She came up sputtering and looked astonished at John. He had the smirk that she loved on his face. Breena swam over to the diving board and fixed the bottoms of her pink bikini. Emma didn't miss the look of lust on Jeff's face and quietly giggled. Breena pulled off a moonsault jumping in the water. She swan to John and jumped on his back. She wrestled him a bit, but she was able to get him under.

"Emma!" Breena shouted

"Yea?"

"Come show Jeff your handspring somersault into the pool." Breena said

"Coming."

Emma was wearing a purple and yellow leopard print tankini with making board shorts. Emma didn't see it but John was salivating. She walked up to the diving board and did what Breena asked.

"That was awesome!" Jeff exclaimed giving her a high five.

"Thanks!"

She looked at John and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She blushed and went back to swimming around.

"Canon ball!"

John jumped right next to her. She laughed and the 4 began splashing and throwing each other around.

"I challenge you to a chicken fight!" Emma said going into a fighting stance.

"You're on sister!"

Emma crawled onto John's shoulders and Breena got on Jeff. They were laughing so much that they went down together. They also were having so much fun that they didn't notice the guy videotaping them. They weren't in the pool much longer and they were soon back in their rooms changing.

"UGH! He's so hot! With the water dripping from his muscles…his hair…oh man…" Emma said falling on the bed after her shower.

"Jeff too. Thank God our dads didn't see. It would have been the end of everything." Breena said going into the bathroom.

It was late already and the girls were exhausted from the pool. When Mark and Glen went to get them for dinner, they found the girls sleeping.

"Come on. If they wake up and they are hungry, they can order room service." Glen said.

Mark nodded and they quietly left. The next day, the girls woke up late feeling starved. They ordered breakfast and got ready for RAW.

"Do you think we will have any trouble tonight?" Breena asked Emma

"I hope not. I'm not in the mood to deal with it." Emma replied.

Breena shook her head in agreement. Emma came out of the bathroom wearing black hip hugger bell bottom jeans and her bra. She couldn't find the shirt she wanted to wear before she went into the shower.

"You going to RAW like that?" Breena asked with a smirk.

"Wise ass…no. I'm looking for a shirt and I didn't want to stay in my towel." Emma said finally finding it.

The shirt was a cross between orange and yellow…like a melon color. It showed her midriff and the neckline was low. It was a halter top type shirt with rhinestones outlining the edges. It was one of her favorite shirts.

"Hottie!" Breena exclaimed.

"It looks okay right?" Emma asked.

"It's perfect. What about me?"

Breena was wearing a tank top style shirt. It showed most of her toned stomach and showed a perfect amount of cleavage. It was a dark pink color. She was also wearing a pair of dark blue hip hugger jeans.

"You look fantastic!" Emma told her with a smile.

The girls threw on sneakers and went down to the limo.

"Hey dad!" Emma said smiling.

"You look like you're in a better mood." He said

"I can't let this psycho dictate how I act." She said.

Breena put her arm around her shoulder in a sideways hug and got in the limo.

"You girls should be fine going a little early. Plus Cena is there." Mark told them

"You're not coming?" Breena asked.

"We have a match vs. Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes. We need to discuss before the show starts." Mark explained.

"Alright see ya there."

The limo driver took off and they talked quietly. When they got there, John and Jeff were talking to each other. They more or less ran to them.

"Hey guys!" Emma exclaimed.

"Hello girls…"

They started talking and soon they were flirting…. John had his arm placed above Emma's head supporting himself while Emma was leaning against the wall. She was giggling a lot. Breena and Jeff were both leaning against the wall looking at each other. Jeff put her hair behind her ear and Breena blushed.

"I love your new hair by the way." Jeff said.

"Thanks" Breena said shyly.

"You'll have to let me know when you do it again. I'll redo mine." He said.

"I will…."

John and Emma were having their own conversation.

"So…I had fun yesterday." John said.

"Me too. It felt good to just jump around. I hope to do it again." Emma said.

"Maybe we'll be able to do more once their stalker thing is over." He said

"Why wait?" She said flirtatiously. He chuckled and stood a bit straighter.

"We should get to your dad's locker room." He said.

"You're no fun" Emma said smirking.

They laughed and left the hallway. Little did that know, everything was going to get harder especially for the girls. Glen and Mark got there soon after that.

"Dad? Can we come to the ring tonight?" Emma asked.

"I don't think it'll be a problem." He answered.

"Awesome! Breena!" Emma yelled going to tell her cousin.

"He actually said yes without fighting with you?" She asked Emma astonished.

"Yea! This is great!" The girls smiled at one another.

Meanwhile…in another locker room, 2 men were talking. Well, one was yelling and the other was just sitting there.

"I want you to destroy him." The 'leader' said.

"Not a problem. It'll be done." The other said.

"I mean it…you've been slacking in this whole operation…" the leader said angrily.

"I will destroy him. You'll see…" the other stated quickly and walked out.

"I hope so…"

The girls were stretching and getting ready.

"Remember/you are not to get involved." Mark said sternly.

"Stay away from them. They are affiliated with Orton and you never know with them" Glen told them.

"We'll be good daddy…"

"Yea Uncle Glen…relax" Breena said smiling.

The girls made sure the makeup they were wearing was good and then they followed their fathers out. The crowd was great. Emma did some handsprings and Breena climbed on the ropes to cheer the crowd on. They definitely had the star power. The entrance music for legacy started and they climbed out of the ring. The girls signed some autographs just before the match started and then they began to cheer their dads on.

"Kick his ass!" Emma yelled

Emma knew what she and Breena were doing. She jumped on the apron and distracted Cody. Mark was confused and Emma jumped down as her dad threw Cody. The ref came over to yell at her while Breena grabbed Cody's foot and he fell. Glen gave mark a look before lifting Cody into a chokeslam. Cody tagged Ted in and Glen tagged Mark. Mark and Ted grappled a bit before Mark gave him the last ride. He got the pin and won the match. Cody rolled Ted out of the ring and the girls jumped in. They lifted their father's arms.

"You have some explaining to do." Glen whispered angrily.

"Oh shut up dad….live for the moment and not the past." Emma whispered back.

They were celebrating when Emma heard her laughter. She and Breena turned to the screen.

"Looks like daddy's little girls went swimming…wait

They weren't alone…"

Mark and Glen saw red. Emma and Breena grabbed each other's hand.

"I have to say Breena…you doo

look hot in that bikini. What guy

wouldn't want to swim with you.

Emma, you need to show a little

more skin. I bet your protector

would've liked it a lot more too."

They were so shocked that they didn't know how to react until the video sequence changed to earlier that night.

"Looks like your babies know

how to flirt. John sure likes it.

Better watch out for him daddy.

I think he has ulterior motives…"

The screen cut away and Emma looked at her dad and saw the death glare. He jumped out of the ring and pretty much ran up the ramp.

"Breena…"

"You better run…." Breena said looked up at her dad.

Emma took off and Breena watched her dad fold his arms.

"Dad….it's not what it looked like" Breena said.

"Just friend huh?" He said with a glare.

"Dad please…"

"Locker room now…" he said angrily.

In the back, Glen had John pinned to the wall. Emma was pleading with her dad to let him go.

"Dad…please! It's not what you think! Let him go!" She said pleadingly.

"Stay away from my daughter Cena…' Glen growled threateningly.

"Glen…I swear….it's not like that!" John said trying to calm him down.

"I saw that look in your fucking eye!"

"I swear Glen…I wouldn't betray your trust like that!" John said.

"Dad! Please!" Emma screamed trying to pull his arms off of John.

Glen let him go and John rubbed his neck. Emma glared at her father.

"Glen I swear….it really isn't like that. We were just hanging out." John explained.

"I'm watching you Cena. Emma let's go!"

Glen pulled Emma away and she looked back at John apologetically.

"I'm cutting your time with John." He said angrily

"You are insane! What the hell is your problem!" She yelled pulling her arm away. "We were in a pool! People go swimming all the time!"

"I won't hear any of your excuses Emma. Pack your bag. We're done for the night." He said slamming the door open.

Emma couldn't believe how he was acting. She walked in the room and wiped a tear off her cheek. Breena looked at Emma sympathetically.

"We're leaving. Are you coming?" Glen said angrily

"Yea we're ready." Mark said.

Emma sniffled and Breena rubbed her back. They followed silently. When they got back to the hotel room, Emma turned the tv on. John was on.

"I came out her to put a squash to all of the crap that was just spouted. There is nothing going on between myself and Emma. All I am doing is protecting her…"

Before he could continue, John was speared from behind.

"DADDY!"

Glen ran into the room and Emma started hitting him.

"You should be there to help him! He's done nothing but be there for us and no look!" Emma screamed

Batista was completely destroying John. Glen took his daughter's punches and felt guilty. Breena stood in shock with Mark who was just as shocked.

"I HATE YOU! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! John is nothing but a friend!" Emma screamed.

"Emma relax!"

"No! Fuck you! Get out of my room!"

Emma pushed him out. Mark followed and Emma slammed the door.

"Did I over-react?" Glen asked

"Glen…" Mark started.

"Did I fucking over-react?" He yelled

"Maybe a little…"

"He's supposed to be protecting her not swimming!" Glen screamed.

"It's a way to release stress. You know that" Mark said calmly

"I'm protecting her."

"Glen…you don't want to lose her. We just need to relax a little. We still need to catch this asshole." Mark said.

Glen took a deep breath and sat on the bed. Maybe he did over-react a little. He wasn't backing away from his decision. Emma went to bed early and Breena just laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Things were going to get tough. She knew it. She couldn't believe how immature her uncle had acted.

2 days later, Emma was getting ready to go out when Glen walked in. They hadn't talked since Monday.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Out."

"Emma…Tell me where you're going." He said again.

"I'm going to the store." She answered.

"With who?"

"John" She answered again.

"Emma Rose…" Glen started getting angry.

"What dad? He's my friend! Nothing more and if I decided to date him then I would! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Get him out of your head Emma! He is not good for you!" he stated

"How do you know what's good and bad for me!" She asked angrily

Glen left the room and searched for John. He saw him leaving his room.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Emma?" Glen asked

"You also told me to protect her until you caught the son of a bitch responsible" John said trying a new tactic

"You better watch yourself boy. My daughter will not date a wrestler." Glen said.

"That isn't what this is about, but with all due respect, shouldn't she have that choice?"

"Don't tell me how to raise my daughter Cena" Glen said angrily.

"I wouldn't dream of it"

Glen nodded and walked away. John sighed. Emma wasn't going to be in a good mood and he knew he was gonna have to cheer her up…

"Hey John…" She said sadly.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry about my dad. I don't know why he doesn't trust me" Emma said.

"Don't worry okay?"

"No. I'm going too. How are you? Batista didn't hurt you too much did he?" She asked

"I'm still a little sore but I'm fine. Do you think you should be with me right now?" He asked.

"I don't care what he thinks."

John nodded and they left for the store. He just didn't want to face her father again. When they got back, Emma began thinking about the day…the soft touch, his hold, their interlocked arms. Did it mean more to either of them?

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" Her father asked nastily.

"Yes I did! I went shopping with John as a friend! Why can't you see that! Uncle Mark isn't that angry with Breena!"

"Uncle Mark isn't an issue!" He said.

"Whatever dad. Besides Breena all I've had is John! Occasionally Paul and Shawn, but it's been Breena and John. You're trying to take the only other person I've been able to rely on away. Can't you see that!" She said sadly.

"I just want the best for you Emma."

"Not that it matters, but what if John is the best? What if the feelings were there and we were the best for each other…you won't even entertain the idea." Emma said proving the point.

"There's nothing going on?" He asked

"He's just my friend"

"Alright I'll drop it…" he said reluctantly.

"Thank you daddy. I'm sorry for what I said. I was just so upset that you weren't even giving me a chance." Emma explained.

"Well, let's just take it day by day." She smiled and hugged him

A few days passed and it was time for smackdown. They came with their dads and sat in the locker room for the most part. Mark had a match vs Chris Jericho and Glen had a match vs CM Punk. Marks match was first and Breena went with him. Emma cheered her Uncle on and waited patiently for her dad's match.

"You going to win?" She asked

"Don't I always?"

"Not always." She said with a laugh

"Brat."

"You love me" she said.

Mark won and Emma watched Breena raise her father's arm. She hoped she got to do that tonight. It was time to go out for the match and she followed her dad enthusiastically. CM Punk came out. Glen was dominating the match when the video came on. CM Punk fell out of the ring and both Emma and Glen watched the footage. It was of her and John.

"Looks like lover boy didn't get

the hint to stay away from your daughter.

She doesn't seem to help the situation."

Glen watched as she interlocked arms and she laughed. He watched her lightly put her head on John's shoulder. Emma couldn't believe her luck. She heard the ring move and turned to see Punk getting in the ring.

"Dad! Look out!"

Glen turned at the right moment and chokeslammed him to hell. He pinned him and got the win. Emma didn't get to raise his arm. Glen jumped out of the ring and left Emma. She was pissed. Breena came running out and talked with Emma.

"Your dad is throwing things around. He's pissed." Breena explained.

"I'm calling this dickbag out." Emma said.

Emma jumped in the ring and got a microphone.

"I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish, but it's not going to work! John is not my lover!" She said. She wasn't expecting a response, but she got one.

"Could've fooled me."

"I think you're jealous that two fine women like us wouldn't give you the time of day." She spat.

"Trust me…if I wanted you I would have you." He said.

"Could've fooled me" She said referring to the day in the gym. "I think you're a pussy! You hid behind your videos and your voiceovers. You hide behind your phone calls and your mask. If you were a real man you would've shown yourself already!" She was pissed.

Breena knew it. Things were getting tougher after every show now and they were more than ready to take him on. Emma dropped the mic and they left. When they got to the back the room was destroyed. He dad was pissed. She took her bag and left. She wasn't going to even talk to him. Again he over-reacted. They left and Emma went straight to the room and sat on the balcony.

"Emma…" Breena said coming out with her.

"Just…just sit with me?" Emma said sadly.

Emma laid her head in Breena's lap and Glen came in and heard his daughter crying. Breena saw him and smiled sadly. Glen had realized that her was over-reacting and went to apologize.

"Tell her I'm sorry?" he whispered to Breena.

Breena nodded and left it at that. Glen left the room and went back to his own.

"Who was that?" Emma said wiping her nose.

"Your dad. He said he's sorry" Breena told her.

"he should be sorry. I just want to stay here until RAW. Every time we out, that bastard videos us and gets us in trouble." Emma said aggravated.

"I know. Why don't we just stay in? We could order movies." Breena suggested.

"Yea…sounds good to me. I wish we could invite John and Jeff over. I just don't want to push them away." Emma said

"I agree but there's nothing we can do."

They sighed and they both fell asleep.

Saturday passed with no problems. They went to a local best buy with their dads. They purchased iPods, computers and cameras. They needed something to pass the time. Plus this wouldn't get them in trouble.

"Pink?" Emma said with a laugh.

"Shut up" Breena said laughing at Emma's reference.

They finished and went 'home' to set everything up.

"I can't believe they agreed!" Emma said excitedly.

"They probably through this would keep us away from John and Jeff" Breena said.

Emma nodded and for the most part they were in silence. Sunday sun started to rise and the girls were just rolling into bed.

"I can't believe we didn't go to bed." Breena said yawning.

"I know. We'll sleep all day. We have nothing better to do." Emma said.

Before they even hit the pillows, they were asleep. Neither heard their phones going off. Around 3 pm, they did wake up and order room service.

"I have to play something for you." Emma said.

"Really! What is it?"

"Only the greatest song ever!"

Emma hit the play button and Journey's "Don't Stop Believing" started to play.

"I love this song!"

The girls started jumping on the bed.

"Just a small town girl!"

"Livin in a lonely world!"

They laughed and continued screaming the lyrics.

"Just a city boy!"  
"Born and raised in South Detriot!"

At this point the door between their room slowly opened. Mark, Paul, Glen, Shawn, and Steve were standing there staring at them.

"Some will win, some will lose! Some were born to sing the blues!" Emma yelled

"Oh, the movie never ends!" Breena screamed.

Simultaneously

"Don't stop believing!

Hold on to that feeling!

Streetlights, People!"

"Don't stop Believing!"

The girls fell to the bed, hysterically laughing. They heard clapping and jumped up.

"Bravo!" Paul said

"Encore! Encore!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Brilliant Girls!" Mark said

"Outrageous! You should be on tour!" Glen said.

They started laughing and the girls groaned. They started laughing after.

"You guys saw that?"

"Saw it? We heard it through the door." Mark said smiling.

"Didn't know you liked Journey." Glen said.

"They are amazing!" They said together.

The dads laughed and left the room. They went back to listening to music and setting things up. They finished around midnight and went to bed. Tomorrow was RAW and they wanted to be rested. The next morning the girls got up and showered. They both went straight to their suitcases.

"Jeans?" Breena asked

"Ripped ones. We're looked badass tonight." Emma said "I'm wearing my half shirt…the big red machine and my red bandana."

"I'll wear my American badass one then and the black bandana." Breena said.

They gave each other a fist bump and finished getting dressed.

"Have you seen John?" Breena asked

"He's been really stressed out since Batista attacked him." Emma explained.

"Yea that was insane:

They waited around for their dads and they headed to the arena. At the arena…

"Hey look…John has to face Dibiase." Breena said,

"Marine vs Marine?" Emma said with a smirk

The night went on without any issues. Emma was a bit upset that John never came by. They heard John's music come on and he looked pissed.

"He doesn't look happy." Breena said.

"This is going to be bad" Emma said agreeing.

Ted's music came on and he wasn't even able to get into the ring. John started completely annihilating him.

"What's he doing!" Emma yelled

"OMG! He's freaking out!" Breena yelled

"I have to stop him!" Emma yelled running out of the room.

"Wait! Emma, NO!"

Breena ran after her. She tackled Emma to the ground.

"Emma, he's not in the right state of mind….he'd hurt you…" Breena exclaimed.

"He's gonna hurt Dibiase! I don't like him but still!"

Emma got up and finally Breena got her and pinned her to the wall.

"NO! You can't stop this!" Breena yelled.

John called Batista out and nothing happened. He made his way backstage and Emma shoved him.

"What's your God Damn problem!" Emma exclaimed

"Not now Emma!" John said pacing.

"No! What has gotten into you!" John was still pacing, clenching and unclenching his fists. "This isn't like you John! You would never do something like that! Why now?" Emma said shoving him again.

Before she could get another word in, John grabbed her, not roughly…..and kissed her. Breena stood in shock. Mouth open, eyes wide. John broke the kiss and walked away. Emma looks at Breena with nothing but shock written on her face. Together, they stood there frozen in their spots. John had just kissed her. What did this mean? Emma just stared, completely overwhelmed.

***Please Review! We'd love to hear your feedback!***


	12. Chapter 12

Emma didn't speak the entire way back to the hotel, and John didn't ride with them. Breena had her iPod out and was listening to her music, trying to avoid any awkwardness there would be if someone were to ask what was wrong.

When they got to the hotel, Steve walked them to their door. Breena thanked him and went inside. She threw her iPod on the bed.

"What the fuck was that!" She asked. Emma just looked at her. "Seriously, do you know the type of shit you two could get into if someone found out? I know no one was around, but what if a stage hand did? Someone unimportant? Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I-I don't know. I want that to happen, but, like that?" Breena shrugged. "But it was so good, it tasted like peppermint."

Breena laughed. "It's nice to see something out of you."

"And he smelt -" She didn't finish.

Emma sat on her bed.

"What are you gonna do?" Breena asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to like run to him and act like we're all together, but I don't want to act like nothing happened."

"I would judge him." Breena answered. "If he didn't mean it that way, I'm sure he's going to say something."

Emma nodded but didn't say anything. Breena went to the bathroom to take her make up off.

"I know you like John," Breena continued from the bathroom. "But you need to really make sure that whatever this is is something you want now. I'm not trying to be like your dad, but we are in a lot of shit right now." Breena came out of the bathroom.

"If this was Jeff-" Emma started angrily

"If this were Jeff, I'd hope you would do the same." Breena cut in. "Emm, look now we need to focus on this stalker. I'm not saying forget how you feel, just wait until you act. I love you and I don't want to see anything happen to you."

Breena went to Emma and hugged her. Emma hugged back and sighed.

"It's going to be fine." Breena said.

"It will" Emma agreed.

The next morning, Breena got up and went to the gym. Before she went into the restaurant and up to the bar and drank it. Glen was sitting at a table beside the bar with Paul.

"Can I crash?" she asked

"Actually you can have my spot." Paul said. "Going to the gym"

"I will see you there" Breena said.

Paul nodded and left.

"What's my daughter up to?"

"Sleeping, actually" Breena answered. "Look, Uncle Glen I know what you and my dad think you're doing, but I think you two need to relax. You need to relax. We are all growed up"

Glen laughed. "Growed up? Breena, you two are just 18. I know in your minds you think that means your lives are your own, but there is still so much you don't know"

"Probably but you aren't giving us the chance to figure that out."

"But John and Jeff?"

"You can't be shocked when we chose the wrestling life. We grew up in it, it's all we know."

"Yes, but you can't blame us for wanting more." Glen said.

"This is true, but you know this is what we want." Breena replied. We are going to be okay, you just need to trust us."

Glen nodded and sat back. She was totally right. It wasn't going to be easy, but he would have to admit is eventually.

"I'm going to head to the gym" Breena said.

"I might join you" Glen said.

Breena smiled and waited for her uncle to get up. He was able to keep pace.

"You're dad said you were pretty hardcore with this." Glen said

"I am." She replied putting a weight down. "I don't know why. I guess because my dad always did it so I started to"

Glen nodded. She was very good.

"You can probably take him now." Glen joked.

"Cute, but I can take a lot of people in that locker room." Breena said. "That, yes, is a promise."

"Don't get ahead of yourself"

"I'm not, but believe it we will wrestle once this is over"

"Yeah, your father and I are very aware." He said

After the workout Breena went back to the room. Emma was on her bed with her phone in her hand.

"I have been trying to call John" she said

"Really?" Breena asked throwing her stuff down.

"He hasn't called me"

"You are going off the deep end." Breena told her.

"I just want to know where we stand"

"Ok, so you don't know much about men, do you?" Breena said.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't ever sound needy. It pushes them away." Breena answered. "Anyway, I spent the morning with your dad"

"Oh, god. What did he want?"

"I gave him perspective" Breena answered with a smile.

It didn't seem like long before the girls were getting themselves ready for smackdown. John wasn't riding with them. He was still pretty bothered by the whole Batista thing.

"What's the game plan?" Breena asked as they were driving.

"Do you mean can you come down?" Mark said. "Not without Steve"

"Fair enough." Breena said. "Who are you facing?"

"Legacy" Glen answered

Breena nodded. She then put her hand on Emma's knee. She felt bad for her cousin, and knew exactly how she felt and knew there wasn't a hell of a lot she could do.

When they got to the locker room, John wasn't there. Breena could see the look of confusion on Emma's face. Mark and Glen started stretching. Something didn't feel right.

Halfway through the show Mark and Glen left to meet up with Dibiase and Rhodes. Emma was starting to be herself again, laughing and joking with Steve and Breena.

"You need to come back." Emma told him

Steve just laughed it off. "I get enough of a kick by just following you two around."

"Yeah, we're sorry about that." Breena said.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't help? I only ask to get a piece of these assholes when this is over."

"After us though" Breena smiled.

"Deal"

John's music hit and Emma nearly jumped. He walked quickly and stone faced to the ring. He stood in the middle of the ring before speaking.

"I was given a mission, an important one, and that was to be one of two selected to watch and protect Emma and Breena, the daughters of Kane and the Undertaker. I take any job I do seriously. I want to apologize to them, to Taker and Kane, to Emma especially; I haven't been doing my job. We still don't have them yet. I want to apologize more because my attention has been focused on someone else, on Batista. Batista our paths have only criss crossed before, but now it's serious."

Breena looked at Emma who couldn't take her eyes off the tv.

"That boy is crazy" Steve said and stood up to leave.

"Batista I don't know what you're doing, what your plan is, but you'd be wise to stop where you are now."

Before John could go on the familiar sound of glass shattering filled the arena for the first time in years. The roof was blown off and John looked like he had seen a ghost. Steve trucked through the entrance way and stopped on the stage of the ramp.

"John, you are crazy, boy" he said. "apologizing for what another man has done, apologizing is a sign of weakness son, and you ain't weak"

Steve then walked down the ramp and into the ring. When he got in, he smacked John on the back of the head.

"Oh! Gibbs Slap!" Breena yelled

"You're stupid, boy caught up in the moment of trying to be a hero. Suck it up and keep pushing. Those girls don't want to hear you're sorry you haven't found the two responsible. They need you there now, so stop the Oscar speech and get back there"

Steve went to leave.

"Easy for you, this is you're only responsibility" John said, looking scared

Steve got close.

"Now, son, I ain't gonna hurt you because I like you, but you're gonna bitch and moan about Batista? Be serious with me, boy, because you don't take me as the type. You, remind me of myself, and I'd kick ass and take names," Steve paused and put his hand on John's shoulder. "Kick ass like I would"

John needed and patted Steve on his back, to which Steve returned the favor. Steve's music hit and the two walked up the ramp.

"Wow" Breena said.

By the time they got back to the room, Mark and Glen had come back as well.

"Good job guys" Mark said.

"Can I tell you when you came out I was freaking out." John said.

"You transitioned easy." Steve told him. "Stop being so emotional and you'll be okay.

"The invisible torch has been passed?" Mark said.

"I would say so" Glen agreed.

Steve and John didn't say anything.

"Daddy, will you be passing your torch to me?" Breena asked. Emma nodded in agreement.

"We will see" Mark answered for him and his brother.

John sat beside Emma and it seemed like everything was swinging their way back to normal. Then the girls got text messages:

"I will be waiting for you at ringside my darlings, please don't disappoint..."

The messages were slightly different mentioning a different part of their anatomy.

"You're staying." Glen said.

"I won't argue" Breena answered. She was visibly shaken.

"Don't worry." John spoke up. "They will be safe."

Breena was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Steve was sitting directly across from her noticing her uneasiness. Mark and Glen kissed their girls before heading out.

"You ok, kid?" Steve asked already knowing the answer.

Breena waved her hand dismissively. "Fine"

"We're going to get them" he reassured. "We are so close."

Breena just nodded.

The four of them were quiet during the match. John and Emma looked as though they wanted to say something to each other, but wouldn't. Breena stayed against the wall and Steve never moved from the chair. As much as he wanted to, Steve knew nothing he could say or do would help.

During the match, the light went out and then dimmed red liked they had when Kane first started, then Undertaker's funeral march music played, old school Phenom. A figure appeared on the big screen as the music stopped and the lights went back to normal.

"That used to be my biggest fear" the figure said. "Very successful in scaring children, I applaud that. I however have one-upped that, I have instilled that fear in you two. I am very proud of that, you know. Not only have I put it in you, but your oh so beautiful children as well. Keeping them locked in a room isn't doing anyone a favor. Kane, I would love to see that daughter of yours walk my way, better yet, away from me. Did her mother have hips like that? We'll never know the answer to that, will we?"

Glen went ballistic in the ring. Mark went to him.

"Taker, I haven't forgotten about you. I speak mostly on the behalf of my partner, but what would it take to rest a head, or more, on that oh so perfect set? See, that is genetic, I think I saw her mother on the corner. Whatever it is, they take very good care of themselves."

That was the final straw for Breena. With Emma's head buried in John, she stood up from the wall and then her fist through it. Steve saw it as it happened and jumped.

"Taker, Kane, it's all good." He continued "Oh, I heard this song the other day, and it reminded me of those barely legal treats." He played the chorus to 'Something In Your Mouth' by Nickelback.

Breena left the room, and Steve followed. John held Emma in the room. As she walked, Breena knocked things over and punched things. Her hand was red and her knuckles started to bleed a little.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked

"Out there and talking to this ass hole" She answered.

"Not alone."

"Fine."

Once they got to the gorilla area, Breena ripped a mic from the stage hand and went onto the ramp, Steve followed. She walked directly down the ramp since she couldn't see him on top of it, and went into the ring.

"I'm trying to understand something," She said. "You get off on scaring teenagers? You are truly pathetic. You know when you first kidnapped us we were seventeen. We were, by law, children. As soon as I find out who you are, well you better have a good lawyer. Let me promise you another thing, you almost hurt my cousin again and I will wreck you. The only way they could ID you is dental records, and that's if I don't break your teeth. I can sense you're probably getting off on this, but don't forget my father is the Phenom and I am very much his daughter, that fear you felt as a kid, he taught me that too."

Breena was able to roll her eyes back like her father used to and the stalker actually stepped back.

"Was that fear I sensed? Take it all in sweetheart; sleep with it if you can. I don't stop until I get my kill."

By that point the stalker cut feed. Mark put his arm around his daughter and kissed the top of her head.

Breena was still visibly shaken. She was breathing heavy and was so mad she was tearing. Mark could feel her shake.

Before the show ended, Breena got a text in the ring.

"Keep being tough, baby"

It was simple and to the point. Breena threw her phone out of the ring and screamed. The show was now over.

On their way back, Mark saw the damage his daughter did coming to the ring. Once in the room, he saw the hole she put in the wall. He was worried.

Emma was on the couch and John occupied the chair Steve did. Neither of them looked happy to be there.

Breena was still seeing red when she got back. Her phone was destroyed and in Steve's hands. She retreated to the bathroom. No one followed.

"That was intense" Glen said

Mark could only nod. Things weren't just intense, but out of control. Emma's wrestling display and now Breena's speech. He put hands on the back of his head and let out a long sigh. Then they heard glass break.

Mark ran to the bathroom to see a mirror broken and Breena squatting against the wall. He felt a little better when he saw the paper towel holder of the wall and on the sink.

"I didn't use my hand" she said. She held it up and mark saw the minimal damage from the previous incidents. "I know you're probably mad at me, the damage, the speech." She crossed her arms. "I'm not sorry"

Mark sat next to his daughter and put his arm around her.

"I know you're not, and you did bring Steve" he said. "Look, Rae, I can't imagine for one second how you and your cousin feel, I can't. I also can't blame you for what you do because of it." He sighed and put his head on hers. "You got my temper."

Breena let out a laugh. "And the worst part of moms"

The two of them stayed that way for a few moments.

When they came back, there was a knock. Mark opened the door.

"Before you get mad, I just wanna see how she is." A familiar southern drawl said.

Breena went to the door and saw Jeff. She instantly threw herself at him and hugged him. Jeff didn't hug back and looked at Mark to show his good faith. When he could feel her shake, he held her back.

Breena and Emma fell asleep on the way to the hotel. It was about all they could do. Mark and Glen carried them to their rooms.

"Watch it; you're going to smack her head on the elevator door." Mark said to Glen.

"You better not drop her" Glen snapped in response.

"She's heavy" Mark said. "Shit, I hope she didn't hear that. She's going to wake up tomorrow with a strange urge to purge and hate me"

Mark and Glen were able to get their daughter unharmed into bed. Mark took the bandana off Breena's head and placed it on the table beside her. Mark tossed her hair for a second and left.

Because she had totally obliterated her phone, Breena was up early with her father to get a new phone. When she returned, Emma was dazed.

"This phone is smarter than me." Breena said messing with her iPhone. "Seriously. What's wrong?'

"I don't know what to do about John" Emma answered.

"I might have an app for that. Hold on."I'm serious, Bree." Emma said. "He was here while you were out."

"What happened" Breena asked

"He said that he wanted to talk." She started. "He came here and started talking about the Batista thing. The kiss came up. He told me to forget about it, it was heat of the moment. He said that he doesn't feel what I feel for him, and I don't feel what I think I do because he's protecting me. Him being my protector I'm associating that with feelings. Is he serious?"

"I'm sorry" Breena said.

"Like I'm that stupid. I think I can tell the difference"

"What did you tell him?"

"To leave me alone." Emma answered. "I don't want anything to do with him. If that's what he really thinks than he can stay the fuck away."

"Are you sure?" Breen asked

"Of course I'm sure!" She yelled "I know I'm not experienced in the boy department, but I'm not stupid enough to think that the only reason I might like him is because he has my back. And do you want to know what's worse? Get this…he wouldn't even let me explain that I wanted to wait and see where this all was going to go. I didn't get to tell him I wanted this stalker bullshit to be over so we both could come at this with a clear head. I know that stalker shit's fucking with everyone, but I'm not stupid. I know when I like someone. Oh! And don't say anything to him, please, just let it go"

"That's going to be hard Em, I won't lie" Breena said.

"I just want to let it go. I don't want it turned into this big deal and my dad finds out"

Breena nodded and put her arm around Emma. Emma didn't cry, she was strong and Breena was surprised. She was fueled by anger and resentment no. When it went away, Breena would be there.

Breena's phone went off.

"Oh, god, it's the apocalypse." Breena cried. "My phone is speaking"

"If you don't want it, why did you get it?"

"Mix between the cute sales guy and my dad." Breena answered. "Yes I want to read my new message. Show me my message human phone!"

The message was from her father. They were going out to eat, the four of them, to try and talk.

"Remember, don't mention the John thing." Emma said.

Breena pinky promised and they started getting ready. It was lunch with dad so they didn't have to worry too much.

"I know you two are frustrated." Mark said. "We're frustrated too. That's all we know about what you feel"

"We'll never be able to at least try to help unless you help us in letting us in. That way, we won't know if you're really hurting by outbursts." Glen continued. "We want to save you from hurting yourselves."

"I think I hurt Paul" Emma said.

"Yea, I think that too." Breena added.

"We understand why you two did what you did. We're not yelling at you for doing what you did. We want you to come to us first before beating on Paul or the locker room." Mark said.

"Ok, I'll give you that" Breena said. "But that's pure instinct, at least for me."

Emma nodded in agreement.

"I know we aren't always available but there are other people." Glen said. "You have John and Steve"

"Steve was pretty impressed and freaked by your display" Mark said to Breena.

"We are each one half of a whole wrestler." Breena smiled.

"We can only truly rely on each other, and what we did would be something the other would support." Emma said. "I could talk to John or to Steve, but they are going to give me advice they think you would"

"They won't say go ballistic on Paul or run your mouth," Breena continued. "I know you want to try and understand how we feel, but the sad truth is you can't. It's only us on this, and that's not me trying to put you down, it's just the truth."

Emma and Breena were alone in this. Just like they couldn't understand it from their father's point of view. It was a very lonely place.

On the same note, Mark and Glen understood, they had too. They also knew that this could either bring them closer together or tear them apart.

When they got back to the hotel, John was in the lobby. Mark and Glen had gone ahead. They were meeting Vince. John stood up once Emma and Breena passed.

"Hey" he said

"Hey yourself" Breena replied and adjusted her weight onto her left leg. Emma gave her a look, but John already knew she knew.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Emma shrugged and Breena's phone went off.

"I didn't set a fucking alarm" she yelled and walked away.

"You're really not going to say anything?"

"I don't have anything to say to you, John" Emma answered. "You said enough for both of us."

"Emm-"

"Really, John" Emma said and walked away.

"Apple is evil" Breena said as Emma came over. "Well?"

"Let's go" She said

Breena turned and gave John one last look.

Travel day. Seattle, Washington, home to grunge music. One of Breena's favorites. Home to

rainy weather and suicide.

The travel itself wasn't too bad. Breena took a xanex and slept on Emma the whole flight. The day, as it always is, was shot. The flight wasn't long, but no one liked doing anything on travel day.

Monday started off normally for Breena. She got up to go to the gym. Emma had gotten up earlier for her run. Paul and Shawn had arrived just as she did.

"I think three days is plenty to cool off" Paul said.

"How did I know?" Breena said.

"Seriously, that was sick." Paul went on. "You did very well"

"You reminded me of your father." Shawn told her. "How he used to be with a touch of him now. When you did the eye thing, that's all I could think of"

"I just happened, pure instinct." She said. "I didn't plan any of it, even the eye thing."

"That's why you're going to do so well" Paul said. "These things come normally"

"I've been telling people off for a while" Breena laughed

"Never guessed" Shawn joked. "You're tough, like dad. Don't give me that, get used to the comparison. You'll hear it a lot. You are your father's daughter. Don't hide from it either"

"I wouldn't, I just don't want it to define me. Emma and I are afraid that's all we're going to be seen as and not hold merit on our own."

"You will," Paul said. "But trust me you'll be able to stand on your own two feet as well."

"It's a starting point and fall back" Shawn added. "Hey, spot me"

Breena waited her turn while Paul spotted Shawn. After, they changed the weights and Breena got on the bench while Shawn spotted.

"I know you're worried that when you break through people will only associate you two with your fathers. At first they will, and I'll bet Vince will set it up that way. It's so you can feel comfortable." Shawn said. "It won't always be that way. I'll bet you two will take over singles and tag"

Breena smiled. It was what she wanted. She and Emma wouldn't be satisfied taking over just one part of the WWE; they'd want it all. Tag, singles, men and women. The bar was set high in their minds. Settling for the best in one division, one gender wasn't good enough. All or nothing.

"You guys are the only ones that can limit yourselves" Paul said. Don't let the gender card stop you, Vince follows talent if you can hack it, you got it.

Breena nodded. The subject was cropped for the rest of the workout.

Paul and Shawn asked Breena is she wanted to eat after, but she declined. The workout was intense and she wanted a hot shower. Also, Emma was back or almost back and she wanted to see her.

Breena put her iPod on in the elevator. It was essential to have for the walk to and from the gym. She was blasting Korn when the doors opened on her floor. She head banged along, and was then thrown against the wall.

The eyes of Randy were looking into hers. He dropped her eyes to her chest. He had one arm against the wall.

"Its right what they say" He said "About you and your cousin"

"What are you doing?"

"Not letting one person have all the fun"

He ran his free hand through her hair and down the side of her body.

"You don't have the ass of your cousin." He said "Too bad"

"Leave me alone!"

"One person comments about you on air and you ruin it for everyone"

"Everyone? No one else trying to moleste me in a hallway."

"I'm not much like anyone" He told her.

"Randy, stop." Leave me alone. What are you doing?"

Breena got a very familiar nervous feeling. Her stomach and heart were in her feet. His eyes burned through her and she felt very alone and very paranoid.

Randy moved her hair out of her face and grinned. It was a sly grin. Something was turning in him. He licked his lips and then bit his lower lip.

His eyes were the tell. They hardly left hers. They were a haunting blue. Deep, but not aqua. They showed nothing back. Just a deep blue abyss.

What was most profound was his smell. She smelt it before and she was scared.

"Stop it!" Breena said again and tried to leave.

Randy grabbed her by the throat and choke slammed her into the wall. He back slammed into the molding. Randy's hand remained on her throat.

His body was tense and ridged. His eyes became black. The familiar feeling escalated. She now felt the same way she did right before her knee was busted.

Breena found herself unable to speak, to barely breathe. Randy sensed it and fed off on it. He seemed to have grown, and his grip got slightly tighter.

"You're wise to be submissive." Randy told her. "You know I could either snap you neck or choke you to death, and you obey"

"Stop Randy. I want you to leave me alone. I won't tell anyone. I swear. I…"

"Bitch do you think this is a negotiation!" Randy yelled.

He choke slammed her into the wall again. The small of her back slammed into the molding along the wall. This time, Randy then raised her slightly off the ground.

"I could kill you right now!" He continued to yell

Then a door opened. The only person on the floor who never did anything, Batista. Both Randy and Breena turned their heads. Breena gave Batista a pleading look.

"Let her go Randy" Batista said quickly coming over.

"You don't want in on this?" Randy replied "On second thought, I bet you would"

"This isn't right Randy; don't make me physically remove you."

It seemed that Randy was going to put up a fight. His body was tense and his eyes black. But he didn't. Randy let Breena go, his body related, and his eyes became blue again.

When he left, Breena couldn't move. Batista made sure he went down the stairs. He came back and saw Breena against the wall, dazed.

"I'm not going to tell your father." He said "But I want you to come with me:

Breena simply nodded. Batista took her back to his room. It was the only place where no one would find her.

"Are you okay?"

Breena was sitting on the second bed and shook her head no. There was a ring around her neck and her lower back was bruised.

"Stupid question, I'm sorry:

"Why?" Breena managed to say

"What was that?"

"Why? Why us? Why this situation?"

"It sucks" Batista said. "Let Randy roll off your shoulder. He's exploiting a bad situation."

"I think it's more than that." Breena said. "There are too many coincidences. I get a funny feeling anytime I'm around him"

Batista's phone went off. He didn't look to happy to see the message.

"Randy's strange, you can't let him get to you"

Breena didn't respond. She pulled her knees into her chest and sighed. She knew she was eventually going to have to explain this. Worst of all, she couldn't shake the feeling she had around randy.

Breena was quiet on the way to RAW. Emma wasn't that much more talkative. The red ring was minimal, but Emma noticed it. She texted Breena to tell her.

The girls followed their fathers to the locker room. They threw their stuff down and went straight to the bathroom.

"Ok, so what's the deal?" Emma asked

"I found Randy, well Randy found me"

"He did that?"

"Choke slammed me into the wall, look" Breena said and showed Emma her back. "If it wasn't for Batista who knows"

"Batista?" Emma said shocked

"I know. He told Randy to back off, let me stay with him for a bit," Breena replied. "Randy's giving me a weird vibe.

Emma nodded in agreement.

Mark and Glen were getting a rematch against legacy. The match never actually happened on Smackdown. The match was basically the same with a few minor changes.

Steve was left to watch the girls. John was still MIA.

"Are you two going to stay?" he asked

"I don't know" Emma answered "Maybe, probably"

"We don't want to cause trouble" Breena added

"That famous line" Steve said.

"We are prone to danger and trouble." Emma said. "We don't look for it, it finds us"

"That's all going to be over soon" Steve told them.

The girls didn't bother to argue. There would be no end to that fight.

"It's weird without John around" Steve said. "What is that boy up too?"

"I told him it was okay to focus on Batista." Emma lied. "he was driving everyone crazy'

Steve laughed and nodded his head.

Mark and Glen came back to the room about 15 minutes before the match. The girls were sprawled out in the room and Steve was in his arm chair.

"How did it go?" Emma asked looking up

"Well," Glen answered "What are you two up too?"

"This and that" Emma answered

"Ready to come down?" Mark asked

"Serious?" Breena said

The girls got up quickly and started to get ready. It was record time, and they were by the gorilla area.

"Do not, under any circumstances get involved" Glen warned. "I really mean it"

They nodded.

"This is serious" Mark said. "Don't do anything.

The girls nodded again. They weren't going to be taking any chances.

The brothers music hit and all four walked out. The crowd was on their side, as always. They adopted the girls as their own. Since day one the fans have rallied around the girls, being sympathetic to their story. They were instant hits.

Emma and Breena, at their fathers gestures never even went into the ring. They stay outside. Legacy came down next.

The match was typical, a little one sided, but your typical tag match. The crowd popped and Randy was at the top of the ramp.

Emma and Breena jumped when they saw him. He walked down slowly, glancing at the girls, and then standing on the other end. This was what their fathers meant. They knew what Emma went through, but not Breena. If they had, this never would have happened.

Randy paced on his side of the ring. He was there for legacy, to instill fear in them, to make sure they did their job. He was very good at his job.

At the surprise of the girls, Randy stayed on his side of the ring. He never taunted them or hardly looked at them. The girls were constantly on edge anyway.

Mark and Glen won, that sent Randy into a head spin. As the brother left he went into the ring and went off on Cody and Ted. Breena and Emma watched as they back peddled up the ramp. They took it as a sign, a message.

"I didn't like that" Breena said to Emma backstage. "It was too perfect"

"I agree, I didn't like it either, but what do you mean perfect?"

"How Randy beat you Cody and Ted" Breena answered

Emma nodded. "I had a chill"

"Exactly" Breena said. "Something with him just isn't right"

"Ready?" Mark asked

The girls nodded and headed out. They were leaving early for them. The girls were quiet, all they had to say was to each other, and it wasn't anything their fathers needed to hear.

"I know what you mean about Randy" Emma said. She put her things down on her side of the room. "I can't describe it, but I feel it"

"I felt that way when we were kidnapped" Breena said.

Emma looked up at Breena. She was serious and Emma began to feel it too.

"You don't think?" Emma asked

"I don't know. All I have is my gut and it's feeling weird."

"He's weird." Emma said "He's violent towards us, it's like he seeks us out. He ain't like this with anyone else."

It had been turning in Breena's mind since being released. Breena sat on the bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Like I said, I don't know, all I know is how I felt when I was around him."

The girls didn't sleep. They tossed and turned. All Breena could think about was how she felt around Randy. It wasn't what he had done, but how she felt when he was doing it, how he looked. It was haunting.

By the time Smackdown rolled around, the girls were numb. The new Randy incidents mixed with the stalker incidents had left them mentally exhausted.

Mark and Glen were full aware of how their girls were. They didn't see them, hardly spoke to them, it was almost as if they were on the road and the girls were home.

Mark knew he couldn't badger his daughter with questions to find out how she felt. Every attempt always failed since she was a kid. She wouldn't talk unless she wanted to.

It was 2am on Friday morning, Smackdown morning. Mark sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He pushed his hair back with both hands and looked at his brother who was asleep. He sighed.

The room was eerily quiet, which made Mark a little un-easy. He started to think about Breena when she was a kid, everything he missed in her life, and that no matter what was wrong when she saw him it all melted away. He was with her now and it was getting worse.

Mark was covered in a feeling of hopelessness and fear. The stalker was creating feelings in him he had never felt for his daughter before. Maybe that was the point? Every possible scenario of why went through Mark's head. He never went back to sleep.

"I don't know what you should do" Breena told Emma "You did tell him to leave you alone, Emm"

"Guys never listen" She said. "I just thought he might try and find me"

"Well the situation really sucks. I mean he did accuse you of liking him for the wrong reasons. He could be staying away so you could figure that out. Or, he's doing it so you don't like him for real, or he could be because truthfully he likes you too and has no idea how to handle it and telling you what he did was a defense mechanism. I'm leaning to option three."

"If it's option three, then why?" Emma said.

"Think about it, you're the daughter and the niece of Kane and the Undertaker. Strike one. You are just 18 and he's 24, I know age doesn't matter but you are just 18. Strike two. The stalker situation has put everyone on edge, and whether you want to admit it or not that's having an effect on emotions. Shit sucks. Strike three. John was out before he got to bat." Breena told her. "If it is option three, there is a lot going on that would make anyone back down."

"He didn't have to do it that way. If that's the case, he should have been honest." Emma said.

"I know" Breena said.

Emma didn't know how to feel. She was angry and hurt and confused. It was, however, a nice distraction.

Emma decided to go for a run. Breena couldn't be alone in the room so she grabbed her book and went outside near the pool to write. She was hoping for people to be there, but not ones she knew well to hold a real conversation with. Company without efforts. Jeff was out there and though she knew him she was glad to see him.

He didn't see here, he headphones on. She put her book down on his table and he looked up. He smiled when he saw her and took his headphones off.

"I was thinking about you" he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, how are you doing?"

Breena sat down. "I honestly don't know. Things are getting weirder and weirder."

"What do you mean?"

"Take the other night" Breena said. "Randy coming down, the new twist"

"How's that weird?"

"I get this weird feeling about Randy" She answered. "Before Raw at the hotel, Randy like assaulted me. He kept choke slamming me into the wall and touching me"

"What?"

"You can't tell my dad"

"I think he should know" Jeff said.

"No, he shouldn't. I only told Emma. Please, Jeff, Don't"

"Fine, but I can't let you walk around the halls alone"

"I'll be fine." She said. "He gave me the same feeling the stalker did. Not to mention that smell."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked

Breena shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Jeff, I don't know what to think."

"If it's what I think, that's pretty bold. I'm not calling you a liar, it's just bold. He's Randy Orton"

"I really don't know what to think. I only have this strange gut feeling to go on. I'm fucking Gibbs"

Jeff laughed. "if that's what you think what's your next move?"

"I don't know" She answered. "What if I'm wrong?"

"If you have a Gibbs gut feeling you probably aren't"

She sighed and put her head on the table. Jeff patter her head like she was five. She liked it though.

"Are you going to be training after this?" Jeff asked changing the subject

Breena lifted her head.

"That's the plan." She said. "Well, mine and Emma's plan"

"I hope it works." Jeff said. "Do you really want to be a high flyer?"

"I do"

"Let me teach you" Jeff said. "Once you get the basics I'd love to show you"

"That would go over well" Breena said. She smiled. "I won't tell anyone"

Jeff laughed. "You'd be good at it, you have no fear"

"Not when it comes to that"

"You two are gonna tear it up" Jeff said. "Matt and I better watch out"

"Oh yes, we would crush you"

"Not the response I was expecting" Jeff laughed. "I was expecting, 'oh Jeff you're funny. I could never fight you' Something like that"

"You're making me sound like a bitch" Breena laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. You're response is more the truth."

Jeff was the perfect distraction. With the exception of when they talked about Randy, she never thought about him.

Mark came down from his room and saw his daughter and Jeff out of the corner of his eye. He saw she was smiling for once and for this one time, let it slide.

Mark went into the hotel restaurant and sat at the bar. It was 1pm but it was dark someplace. Shawn came in and sat beside him.

"Scotch, my choice" Shawn said. "You okay?"

He shrugged "My kid"

"Yes, you're kid has stage presence"

"She was always dramatic"

"She's good, Mark. They both are. They are head strong and smart, charismatic, fit, beautiful and grounded. You know it's coming"

"I knew it was coming when she was ten and wrestled our then neighbor and beat him with a drop kick and then a power bomb. After the fact she cut her promo."

Shawn laughed.

"She laid moves on me"

"I feel like it's around the corner" Shawn said

"As soon as we brought them here, they were going to train"

"You have nothing to lose"

"You're pushing" Mark said.

"After seeing them in the ring in the ways I did, I'm sold. I see Bree in the gym every day. She's dedicated. Dedicated like us old dogs were when we were green. It's lost."

"It is" Mark said. "I've come to terms with the fact that my daughter is going to follow me"

"Fought it for awhile?"

"A long while. I want her to have the best"

"Naturally'

"I can't deny her, her dream" Mark said.

"They are going to be fine." Shawn told him. "Once this bullshit is over"

"If" Mark said shooting the last of his drink.

"I have faith"

Jeff walked Breena back to her room. He wasn't letting her go alone.

"Do you have a match tonight?" Breena asked

"Against Adam and Jay" HE answered. "You should come down. Support the team"

"I wish"

"It's not hard you know"

"For you. You don't have a father, uncle and stone cold to answer to"

"Oh, yeah, maybe not that easy at all" Jeff said.

"I would be nice to have you in my corner"

"And I'd love to be in your corner." She said. "Let me not rule it out 100% yet."

Jeff smiled and hugged her goodbye.

"Where the hell were you?" Emma asked. She was in bed, pillows propped up channel surfing.

"Outside with Jeff"

"Slutty Co-eds 7, never saw it. Wanna? What were you doing?"

"No, he was terrible. Talking." Breena answered. "he wants me to go to the ring with him"

"Are you?"

"I don't know"

"I went with John" Emma said.

"He was your protector and your dad still hated it."

"He hates just about everything"

"I can't not tell daddy" Breena said. "And he'll hate me if I do"

"You gotta do what you feel is right" Emma said. "I think you should"

"You had a solid connection to John through this stalking shit. It makes sense for you. There's no tie to Jeff for me, not that anyone knows. It would be out of left field.

"Then don't do it" Emma said.

"You are no help" Breena said and then laid in bed.

"If you're going to do it, do it, but do it for you and because you want too. If you don't, don't and don't do it because you don't want to not because of anyone else."

"Why do I give you good advice about John and haven't gotten a clue with Jeff?" Breena asked.

Emma laughed "Why is it the same for me?"

The girls laughed. They were able to veg for a bit before having to get ready.

"\Daddy who do you face today?" Emma asked

"Um, Miz and Show" Glen answered

"I watched that guy on the Real World" Breena said.

"Yeah, we'll stay back" Emma said.

Mark and Glen laughed and went to get ready.

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked

"Do? Who's doing what?" Steve asked

"Breena's going to go down with Matt and Jeff"

"Maybe" Breena said.

"I take it your father doesn't know" Steve said. "If you go, I go. I'll sit down with JR and King"

"See, there you go" Emma said.

Breena nodded and left the room to find Jeff. She knocked on the door and Matt opened.

"Hey" He said and let her in. "Is this a yes?"

"Yes"

"Good" Matt threw her a hardy boys shirt. "Jeff's at the vending machines"

Breena changed shirts.

"It needs to be cut" she said.

"Yeah, I agree" Matt replied. "So what is it about my brother?"

Breena smiled and looked down.

"I don't know, he's really easy to talk too"

"It can't be just that" Matt said "Tons of girls fall for my brother all the time"

"I'm not the stupid backstage slut" Breena said.

"Didn't say you were"

"I know" Breena said

Matt found a pair of scissors. "Go to town"

"I'll need help"

"Just ask"

Breena started cutting the shirt, only asking Matt when she needed it. She was set when Jeff came back, even wearing armbands. Jeff smiled when he saw her.

"I think I did a good job, brother" Matt said.

"It'll do" Jeff replied.

Jeff sat down next to Breena and nudged her.

"I'm glad you came"

"Me too." Breena replied. "Oh! Steve's gonna be with JR and King"

Breena was nervous when she waited with Matt and Jeff. She had only been down with her father and uncle. This was so different. She did feel a rush. She was nervous and very excited.

The Hardy boys music hit first and all three went out. When the crowd saw Breena, they freaked out, and she loved it. She bounced alone with them down the ramp, and once they got in the ring, she threw the guns up. While running across the ring, Jeff playfully bumped her.

Mark was backstage watching. Glen was beside him.

"Well?" Glen said

"Normally, I'd care" Mark said. "But I saw them talking and it was the first time she looked happy in awhile"

"This won't fly when all of this is over?" Glen asked

"Hell no"

As promised Steve was with Jr and King. He had come down before the match. He was keeping an eye on everything.

Matt and Jeff won and Breena slid in to raise their arms high.

Before they got out of the ring, the screen shot to John backstage. It was pretty obvious that John had no idea he was being tapped. Out of nowhere someone attacked John from behind. His phone slid down the hall. It was the stalker.

Breena jumped. She hugged Jeff and kissed him on the cheek before running off. She ran into Emma.

"What are you doing?" Breena asked

"Finally John, what are you doing?"

"Finding you" Breena answered. "What are you going to do?"

Emma grabbed a chair and folded it up, then took off. Breena followed trying to stop Emma. It was useless.

John was down a hallway. Without hesitation Emma smacked the stalker with the chair on the back. She wacked him three times before he got up and left.

"What are you doing?" John asked

"You helped me so I helped you" John looked at Breena

"You know, Cena, there's a lot of things I wanted to say and because of my cousin I didn't. She's not here and I'm not holding it in." Breena said. "You need to figure out whatever it is you need to figure out. You're pushing away a great girl who is into you for all the right reasons. I think that's pretty obvious. So whatever your issue is, fix it"

Breena walked away and found Emma in the room.

"Nice hits" She said.

"You said something"

"Had to, it was fair game" Breena said. "They on?"

"Kicking Miz's ass" Emma answered

"Feel better?"

"A little" Emma answered. Breena looked at her. "Ok, yes, a lot."

They laughed.

***Please read and review!***


	13. Chapter 13

***Author's note: this chapter was written by my friend and myself. We literally tag wrote. So wrote some, I wrote next. I separated our writing by stars so that you can see Breena's point of view and Emma's point of view. We hope you enjoy!***

Breena's wrists were rope burned. She glanced over at Emma, blood trickling down from a cut on her head. Emma had one under her eye. They put up a fight.

Steve and John were fooled by look a likes. These were the real deal, and the girls were tied and gagged. They were on their knees in the locker room like hostages in a robbery. The one behind her had a hold of her hair, and then she was kicked in the back by the other. She let out a yell, Emma yelled in response and the man, the smaller one, the ring leader, gave Emma a backhand. He went to hit her and Breena started banging her feet on the floor. He turned.

"One kick not enough?" he asked. He stomped on her back again.

Breena looked at Emma making sure she didn't say anything. The stalker did this two more times, concentrating all of his to her lower back.

"That should teach you!" He said "Your cousin saved your pretty face." He ran his hand down her face. "Pick that bitch up."

The girls were dragged through the back hallways of the arena and then thrown into a room. They were tied back to back in chairs. Breena moved her fingers on Emma's to let her know they were going to be ok. In reality Breena wasn't sure they'd make it out alive.

Emma repeated the consoling gesture to Breena. They started this together; they would get through this together. Emma moved her hands trying to find the knot on Breena's wrists.

"So much for protectors…they sure were pretty dumb." He drawled. "They played right into our trap."

Both of their wrists were extremely tender and Emma hissed when it rubbed an open cut.

"What are you doing?"

He couldn't completely hear her due to the gag, but he knew what Emma said.

"Fuck you? I'll give you fuck you!" he backhanded her. He saw the blood come through the gag. "You two are pitiful! For two girls who seem to be on top of everything…I've done everything in my power to destroy you, but you keep coming back for more"

Breena's eyes lit up and she grabbed Emma's hand. Emma jumped a bit. He turned and saw the two girls.

"I'll ask you again…what the fuck are you doing?"

He grabbed the chair Emma was in and threw her to the other side of the room. He saw Breena's knot partially undone and snarled. He tied it tighter and turned to Emma.

"You always try to solve things when you make it worse. Oh how I'm going to enjoy this"

He kicked Emma in the stomach and she cried out.

"I've thrown you…I've kicked the crap out of you. I've made your lives a living hell. I've taken you from your home and held you hostage. But what for? What is this all for!" He growled. Breena strained to see where Emma was.

"All of this was to take down the two biggest legends in the WWE. STOP FUCKING SQUIRMING!" He kicked Emma again and she yelled. Breena started bouncing in the chair to turn around.

"Don't even think about it." He turned Breena away. "Your fathers are the largest to come…to bring them down would be glory upon glory. It would add one more 'trophy' to my wall. Not only will me kidnapping you again destroy them, but when I get in the ring…I'll complete take them out. You were the key to bringing them down in the first place. STOP looking for her!" He smacked Breena upside the head making her a littler dizzy. She was almost positive that she knew who it was.

Through the fog Breena was able to put the pieces together. She was almost positive she was right. Then she coughed.

"Interrupting me?" he yelled

Breena was able to muffle, "I know". And coughed again. The blood from her head was seeping through the gag.

"I would think so, Miss CSI." He laughed. "I think it's funny you thought it was about you. I did enjoy though making you suffer. It was a personal highlight for me"

He stood between them. The bigger guy stood at the door with his arms folded.

"So here we are at the climax of our story. Your dads are out there totally unaware of what's going on, and your pathetic protectors by now have realized that they have been chasing the wrong men and you two are no longer in your room. I wish I could see it."

Breena started undoing her shoe. She was able to undo it enough so she could kick it off at him. Her shoe hit him in the back. He turned slowly and looked at her. Emma started screaming through her gag. The stalker hit Breena so hard the chair fell over. The man by the door jumped. He then went back to Emma and backhanded her one more time.

"I am going to bring your fathers down and I'm going to be the big dog in the yard. You two played your parts well, which is why I won't finish you off. I don't know if you'll be able to walk out, but you will be alive. There will be a special place for you when it becomes my place." He turned to Emma. "There will be an extra special place for you."

She made a face as he walked to the big guy by the door. Emma then looked at Breena who was on the floor. Breena looked back but it was foggy. Emma began to cough on the blood in her gag."

"Now that you know the story, how two more legends fell, we are going on one last field trip."

He began to untie Emma from the chair, and then he held tightly onto her wrist binds so she wouldn't run. The bigger man carefully helped Breena up.

The girls had trouble walking through the halls. There wasn't a single person in the hallway with them. Breena swayed as she walked, and while keeping one hand on her binds, he put his hand on her hip, just as he did when they were first kidnapped.

They stopped and waited. After a few minutes, they could hear their fathers' music. They were near the stage. They moved again. They were on the stage.

"Stop the celebration" the leader said.

Mark and Glen turned and saw their beat up daughters on the stage. Mark was ready to vomit. Breena couldn't stand up straight and she was beat up. He held onto his brother who grabbed onto him.

"We have something you want"

"Let our daughters go NOW!" Glen yelled.

Emma coughed again and the other man took the gag off. She spit blood on the ground. She looked at Breena and saw that she had also been ungagged.

"Temper, temper…They both seem to have a thing for punishment. They just enjoy getting hit and cause more problems." He yanked on Emma's rope and she winced. Glen almost ran to her but Mark stopped him.

"Don't come up here. Wouldn't want me to hurt this pretty face anymore than I have. I do have a thing for her ya know…her tight little body…." He said running his hand up and down her arm.

"You're disgusting" She spat.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me…and Mark…your daughter, what I would do to her if I got her to myself." He said pervertly licking his lips. He touched Breena's face and she tried to bite him.

"Bitch!" He reached out and slapped her. Emma growled and started fighting him. "Knock it off!" He pulled Emma's hair back and she glared at him. Emma turned to Breena and saw her leaning into the other guy. She noticed that he was holding her gingerly.

"So I was telling your daughters in the back…when I have them to myself…" he grinned evilly knowing he was getting under their skin.

"WHY! Tell us why you son of a bitch!" Mark yelled.

"I'm getting to that…patience! The one thing I wanted more in the world was to take down every huge superstar in WWE. Every legend!" Emma started to realize who she thought it was. "What better way to antagonize the biggest superstars the WWE has seen! Kidnap their daughters. Jeopardize the one thing that means the most to them. Make them quiver in fear of losing them"

"So you're doing all of this to take us down? You're hurting two innocent girls because you couldn't face us yourself you coward!" Mark exclaimed.

"Exactly! But I'm no coward! Plus these girls aren't innocent. They have been naughty…plus I would to be naughty with this one." He said running his finger down her side.

"STOP FUCKING TOUCHING HER!" Glen yelled. "So tell us! Who the fuck are you?" her kidnapper chuckled and it was something to spark more of an idea of who it was.

"Do you really want to know?" He said smirking.

"Take your fucking hat off you slimy snake!" Glen yelled.

The girls held their breath as they pulled their hats off. Breena was shocked beyond relief when she saw Batista. She didn't even know how to react. She looked at Emma and saw pure fear in her face and looked up. It was Randy Orton. Emma started to panic and struggle against him. He got more pissed and slammed her to the wall.

"I'm warning you Emma Rose Jacobs. If you don't stop struggling, I will throw you off the stage!" He yelled. Glen's eyes filled with panic.

"You fucking snake!'

"Oh Glen…my venom is poisonous and I'm taking you down." Randy said. Breena started struggling against Batista.

"Stop struggling now Breena…"

He was calmed and soft when he said it, but it didn't help the sting. She spat blood at his feet and shook her head. He could look her in the eye.

Randy brought Emma back and looked at Breena.

"I know, he was just so nice to you after I got to you just last week." Randy said. "How does that back feel?"

He jammed his knee into her back and she fell to the ground. Emma started to fight back. Randy hit her again and she dropped to her knees.

Batista went to help them up, Breena turned away and Randy hit his arm.

"What do you want?" Mark asked. It was obvious he wasn't the Undertaker anymore.

"To take your number one contender spot at Wrestlemania, and I want you to live with this pain, to never forget this."

Breena slowly was helped up by Batista, who she shoved off.

"All of this for a spot at Wrestlemania?" Glen asked. "You hurt our daughters for that?'

"So simple isn't it?" Randy said. "I have broken you, and you can't say no to me"

"You are a coward." Breena mumbled.

"What was that?" Randy asked

"You heard her" Emma said

Randy lowered the mic to Breena who had no choice but to lean on Batista.

"You're a coward" She repeated.

Mark's heart sank when he heard the pain in her voice. He started to tear.

"You want this so bad, fight for it like a man. You fought two girls. You make me sick."

Emma took the mic. "You pride yourself on being the legend killer yet in order to get to our fathers you had to go through us."

It took all Emma had to keep it together, enough to sound normal.

"Why not now?" She continued

Randy looked at Batista. Batista shrugged.

"Fine"

Randy made his way down. Batista set Breena up right and was going to apologize, but Breena slapped him. It was all she had left.

Batista made his way down and Emma went to Breena. John and Steve came out to take the girls back but they wanted to stay.

Randy and Batista got into the ring together and Mark and Glen ripped into them. This was a fight. Randy and Batista didn't have a chance in hell. Within minutes they were laid out in a bloody mess.

Mark and Glen ran out of the ring and to their daughters. Mark held Breena as she cried and Mark cried and he didn't care who saw.

When they got back to the locker room, a trainer came in to check their injuries.

"Besides the cut they have, they will be fine." The EMT said.

"Alright, thanks man." Glen said. "What happened?"

"Well, Steve and John went running looking for the stalkers but they were actually decoys. I think it was like 3 minutes after they left that those two bozos came in." Emma explained.

"Then it was more or less hit for hit. We were both trying to protect the other. He was enjoying it." Breena spat out the last sentence.

"What was Orton talking about last week?" Mark asked.

"He cornered me in the hall. He kept slamming me into the wall." Breena said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mark asked

"I didn't want you to worry about. Plus, Batista helped me as strange as that sounds" Breena said with a shrug.

"Stay here. We'll be right back."

The two fathers left the room and the girls turned to John and Steve.

"Well, I guess that means you don't need us anymore" Steve said with a chuckle.

"That's not true! Plus we love having you around" Breena said

"Yea! Don't leave just because the cat is out of the bag now." Emma stated.

John stayed where he was not knowing how to react.

"John can I talk to you?" Emma asked

"Sure…"

"I don't know where this leaves us, but I want you to know that my feelings for you have never changed. You've been there for me since the beginning and since then my feelings have grown into something more. I don't want to lose you especially as a friend." Emma said sadly.

Before John could respond, Mark and Glen came back in the room.

"Come on girls. We're going home…."

***** okay! Well there you have it! You now know who the stalkers are! We hope you enjoyed this last chapter even though it's shorter than the others. Please Read and Review to let us know what you think!*****


	14. Chapter 14

The girls had gotten home in Austin, Texas about a week ago. They had parted ways reluctantly. Neither were ready to leave each other after being with each other for such a long time.

*Flashback*

"I'll call when we get home" Emma said hugging Breena.

"Same here. We have to get together soon" Breena said before leaving her uncle and Emma.

*End Flashback*

That was a week ago and besides that initial phone call, that had been the only time either girl had heard from the other. Emma had gone to take her state exams and the same for Breena. Both dads wanted them to graduate high school at least. Emma threw on some basketball shorts and a sports bra and head out to the trampoline. All she wanted to do was jump. Since she had left most of her bruises and cuts had healed. They were just faint discolorations now. She laid on the mat and her phone buzz. A text message. It was Breena.

B-hey girl! I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you. I've been spending time with Sara. Maybe next week I can come by with the bike...

E* Sounds awesome! It feels awkward not being with you and Uncle Mark. Dad seems to be distant. It's a bit frustrating.

B-Something has to be bothering him. Let me know what happens.

E- Will do. See ya next week,

Emma put her phone back and did some more jumping. She stopped and went to take a shower. She went to the gym in her basement to find her dad.

"Hey dad"

"Emma….what's wrong?" he asked

"You're avoiding me…" She said sadly sitting down by his bench.

"I am not"

"Yes you are. You wake up and come down here or you leave and go somewhere. We haven't done anything together since we've gotten home" She said accusingly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I thought you wanted some time to yourself and some time with your friends." He added.

"What friends?" She said angrily

"Well…Trish, Amy…"

"If they were my friends, they would have texted me or called me in the last 3 months." She said nastily

"Well," He sighed "How about you go up to the school and kick the ball around. Then tonight we'll go out for dinner" He suggested.

"I guess…." She said a bit sadly.

She got up and left grabbing her soccer ball. She got to the school and went to the far wall. She kicked the ball with such rage that she didn't see the group of girls coming up. She missed the ball and it went behind her. She turned to see what she thought were her best friends.

"Emma? Is that you?"

"Yea Trish…it's me" She said sarcastically

"Oh My God!"

All of the girls gave her a hug but she was rigid the whole time.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" Emma asked incredulously

"What do you mean? When did you get back in?"

"First of all you don't have the freaking right to know that! Second of all, what's wrong? You ask me what's wrong?" She was fuming "I'm taken from my house, tied up, harassed, abused, and stalked! Then the people that I care about the most who I thought cared about me don't try to contact me in the 3 months that I'm gone!" Emma yelled.

"You can't seriously blame all of this on us? You could have called…"Trish said shocked at her outburst.

"Don't even fucking go there! I called numerous times and never got called back! I guess you didn't watch any wrestling at all or you wouldn't have ignored me! How did you know that I was okay? How did you know I wasn't dead? I thought you guys were my best friends! We've been friends since we've been in diapers! Then! The icing…. Someone who I have never known who happens to be my cousin is there for me more than any of you!" Emma was pissed off; all of them could see it.

"Tell me Trish…..who'd you take to prom…?"

"Alex…" she said quietly.

"Oh I see….I was gone and you became more popular than you were. The quarterback started showing you attention. Am I on the right track? By the blush on your face I can tell I am. You didn't care that I was gone! You were on top of the world. Hold on….prom queen too?" Emma spat.

"Yes…."

"Everything was in your favor. You didn't want me to come back. The difference between you and me….that petty fucking shit didn't matter to me! I wouldn't have cared! I would be more worried about my best friend who was just kidnapped. But you know what you aren't worth my time…none of you are…" Emma snarled and turned to walk away.

She couldn't believe that just happened. She heard the ball. She performed a perfect scissor kick back to her.

"How does it feel to have it all ripped away Jacobs?" Trish yelled

The other girls didn't know what to do. They didn't know about Emma called Trish.

"First of all if you gonna attack me do it to my face. Don't kick _my_ ball at me. Secondly…. It doesn't matter because when your home at 19 pregnant with no father…I'll be the one laughing. Hold on….Valedictorian?" Emma growled

"No! Amy was!" Trish spat

"Salutatorian then?" Emma smirked. "You weren't totally on top. Congrats Amy you deserved it. We are no longer friends. I want nothing to do with any of you! You aren't worth my time and you don't deserve my friendship. Play your pity mindless games and see how far you go in life" Emma spat viciously.

She took off around the corner and just ran. She hated them…all of them. She needed Breena. She needed John. She needed a punching bad. She picked up the phone and called the last person ever.

"Hello?"

"Paul? It's Emma…" She said crying.

"What's wrong?" He concerned.

She told him everything. He listened and gave her advice and told her to go running. She wouldn't break her wrist that way.

"Thanks. I needed to talk to someone besides the norm" She said.

"Don't worry…we'll channel that energy son" He said chuckling.

She said goodbye and headed home. Glen was sitting at the table when she got there.

"How was…"

She interrupted. "Don't ask."

She went up to her room, put on a sports bra and sweats and left. She just ran. She hated them more than words could express. She got to the lake and stopped. She stayed till the street lights came on and figured she should get home. She got home and saw her dad on the couch.

"You were gone awhile. What happened?" By his tone she knew she wasn't getting out of talking. She looked at him and everything spilled out. She cried. She wrapped her arms around her dad's waist and cried eventually falling asleep.

Breena was in the garage working on her bike when she heard something fall. She immediately tensed and jumped. She saw her soft ball mitt on the floor. She went inside her house to find her dad and clean up.

"Dad" she yelled.

"Yea! I'm in the basement with Sara!"

She made her way down the stairs and saw them playing pool.

"I'm going to head to the range. I want to make sure everything is still there….that I've still got it." She said drying her hands.

"Sounds good. And you could never lose it." He said with a smile.

"We're going to go out for dinner. Try to be home by 7 okay?" Sara said with a smile.

"Of course! See ya later!"

"Have fun!" her dad said.

Breena left her house, jumping on her bike taking off. She loved feeling the wind in her hair, feeling free. She got to the range and found an empty cell. She hit the button and readied herself for the balls. She didn't notice the man coming up behind her. He lightly placed his hand on her shoulder and she swung around with the bat.

"Holy shit Breena! What are you trying to kill me?" Stephen exclaimed.

"Why would you sneak up on me?" she said nastily to him.

"When did you get back?" He asked

"Why would you care now!" she spat.

"You're my friend…"

"Some friend you are! You haven't returned any of my calls…any of my texts! I was kidnapped, beaten the shit out, tormented, and abused. You didn't care about me then, why do you care about me now?" she said angrily.

"I do care about you…"

"Odd way of fucking showing it. I thought I could count on you and I've been gone for three months and not heard a peep. If you were in trouble I would have been searching high and low for you"

"Breena…"

"Don't fucking interrupt me! I have a cousin apparently and she has been there for me more than you have! I rely on you and you let me down! You turned your back on me! How can you do that to me?" she said heatedly

"Breena it's not like that at all! I never turned my back one!" he said almost sadly.

"Bull shit!" She yelled grabbing a ball and throwing it at his head. "Where were you when I was released? When I was abused!"

"How could I have helped you?"

"Just calling me! That's all you needed to do! You showed your true fucking colors when you ignored me these last 3 months! You are dead to me now! You aren't worth my time anymore. Now you'll know what it feels like to be alone, to be betrayed." She growled throwing another ball at his head.

She grabbed her helmet and got back on her bike. She glared at him and took off. She was livid. She couldn't believe the audacity of Stephen. She just kept driving. She was completely frustrated with him and everything that had transpired. She ended at the gym. She looked at her phone and saw that Stephen was calling her.

"What do you want?"

"Don't be like this Breena…" She scoffed.

'Now that I'm home you care…where were you when I was running away from a psychopath!"

"I had things going on here…" he said reluctantly. She could tell he was lying.

"What was it? Playing halo? Going to the comic book store to buy a new comic book…." She said sarcastically

"No…."

She heard the uncertainty in his voice.

"Whatever Stephen. You aren't worth my time anymore. You aren't worth any of it." She said.

"You're being ridiculous Breena. You are completely over-reacting" He said getting angry.

"Go ahead Stephen try to blame this on me!"

"You could have come home! You didn't. You could have escaped it all and you didn't!" Stephen yelled

"No I stayed because this is my life! You've known that forever!" She yelled back.

"You need to realize that you can't have that! You are a softball player!" He said. "You won't ever be a wrestler!"

"Excuse me?"

"You will never make it as a wrestler! You can barely listen to the coach's rules! How are you going to listen to those rules! You are too pigheaded and stubborn!"

"I'm going to give you some advice….stay away from me because if you come near me…. I will destroy you for even thinking that…" She growled and hung up the phone.

She couldn't believe what he had just said to her. She began an intense workout that no one got in her way. If she ever saw Stephen again she was going to rip him apart. When she finally got home, both Sara and mark could tell something was wrong.

"Breena…are you okay?" Sara asked.

"No! That slimy son of a bitch!" She threw her helmet.

"What did Orton do!" Mark said getting aggravated

"NO! STEPHEN! He had the audacity to blame everything on me! He even had the balls to say I would never be a WWE wrestler. If he comes within 2 feet of me…I will kill him!" Breena whispered in a deadly voice.

She left them to take a shower. She just wanted to go out for dinner and forget about everything. She just wanted to be with Emma. They understood each other. Mark looked at Sara.

"She won't let him talk to her like that." He said

"I don't understand….he's her best friend…" Sara said astonished

"I thought he was too. I knew this was going to happen" Mark said shaking his head.

Breena came back down looking pissed off.

"Ready?" she asked

"You look even more pissed off"

"I'm so…so…angry! I'm infuriated! How could he say something like that to me! He knows how much this means to me…." She exclaimed trailing off.

They left and headed to a steakhouse. Mark and Sara were able to make Breena laugh. It helped to lighten the mood.

"Any plans for next week?" Mark asked

"I'm taking the bike to go and see Emma. You should come"

"Maybe. Emma have a bike?" he asked.

"No. Uncle Glen won't teach her, but he has one." Breena said.

"Then we'll have to teach her…"

"You would do that? You'd go against him…" she asked

"Sweetheart, your uncle caused so much trouble for me when we were young that he deserves it."

Breena and Sara laughed. Brotherly Love. Dinner went by with friendly conversation. Breena was happy to be home, but she missed the guys. She wanted to train. She wanted to be in the ring. Her father paid and they headed home. Later that night…

"Hey brother…" Mark said.

"Breena said she was coming over next week?" Glen asked

"Apparently. She told me at dinner. I'm gonna come over too. How's Emma?" Mark asked

"Sleeping. Her best friends turned their back on her. She's devastated." Glen said sadly

"Oh you have no idea…Breena's best friend more or less told her that she would never make it in the WWE"

"And he's still alive" Glen said shocked

They continued talking and soon were off the phone. Emma made her way to the den and saw her dad.

"Uncle Mark?" she asked

"Yea….Breena had some trouble with her best friend too."

"It's ridiculous knowing that the only one I can count on, besides you, is somebody I just met 3 months ago." She said sighing.

"Sometimes it works out that way…" He said with a smile. "But you know that no matter what, she'll always be there for you"

"Yes….that's the only good thing that came out of this that was good" She said with a smile. She bid her dad good night and went to bed. She couldn't wait to see her family next week.

Emma was sitting out by her poll soaking in some sun when her phone went off. She picked up, not looking at the number.

"Hello…"

"Emma?"

"What do you want Amy?" Emma said nastily

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it at this point." Emma growled.

"We didn't….I didn't know that you called Trish. She actually told us that you were ignoring her phone calls." Amy said trying to explain.

"That's no excuse! You could have tried then. You could have called. Do you know what it feels like to have your best friends turn their backs on you?"

"I know! I'm sorry! I don't know what we…what I was thinking! Please believe me!" Amy said pleadingly.

"Whatever Amy. But this changes nothing. Good luck in college" Emma said before hanging up the phone.

She took a deep breath and sighed. So much for relaxing. She put her book down and dived into her pool. She swam around for a while and got out to dry off. She was tired and went to shower and lay down. When Glen got home, he went looking for Emma. When he found her, he smiled and woke her up.

"Come have dinner with me…" he said.

"Kay" She said with a yawn.

She followed and they laughed and talked about everything. Glen was standing close to the pool when Emma smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" he asked

"Nothing…" She said.

She then pushed him in the pool. He came up sputtering and saw her hysterically.

"How's the water dad?" She said laughing

"Why you little brat!" He got out and began chasing her.

It wasn't long before both were in the pool. She came up first and as soon as Glen came up, she pushed him back under. When he got a free second, he lifted her and threw her across the pool. She came up coughing, but laughing. It was the most fun her and her dad had, had in a long time.

"Don't worry little girl….I'll get you back when you least expect it" he said grinning.

'Whatever you say old man…" she said smirking at him.

"Why you little worm!" He dunked her under and she came up laughing.

He hugged her and she hugged back. He was the first to climb out. Once he was out, he pulled her out. She took the towel she was offered and dried off.

"Ya know…I just took a shower…." She whined, but smiled.

He smiled at her and began cleaning up the dishes. She went up to her room and saw she had a missed call and voicemail. She took a deep breath hoping it wasn't Randy.

"Hey….Emma….umm….its John. I wanted to….call you because ….Everything was left up in the air. I'm going to try and not sound like a babbling idiot but I can't promise anything. I know it's been awhile since we talked and I'm sorry for that. It wasn't that I wasn't thinking about you cause I was. I think about you more than I'd like to admit. That's what the problem is, or was, well is. I know I pushed you away because I couldn't handle what I was feeling inside, or wasn't ready to admit too. The easiest thing for me to do in the situation was to push you away, to tell you that everything that you were feeling was wrong."

"I'm sorry Emma, this is dragging, but I have to tell you the truth. I am ready now, to admit that I do like you, more than anyone thinks, and I don't know what that means or what to do about it. When you and Bree were taken, when Steve and I found out that we were tricked, I could only think of you. My heart was in my throat the entire time until I saw you two on the stage. I was so mad at myself for letting that happen to you. I knew that I could never let you out of my life again, I couldn't risk something like that again."

"If you want to talk, and I hope you do, please, call me. I just, I just need to hear from you"

Emma hit the '9' to save the message. She didn't know how to react. Breena was going to be over in a couple of days. She'd ask her opinion. She changed into her pjs, went and said good night to her dad and went to bed.

Breena was waking up and saw the sun shining through the window. She stretched and got out of bed to do her morning rituals.

"Morning Sweetheart" Sara said greeting her.

"Morning. Where's dad?" Breena asked

"He went to pick up motorcycle gear for Emma"

"Cool! At least she'll be protected" Breena said with a smile.

The two ate breakfast in silence. They talked a little but Breena soon excused herself to go out to the gym. She began her normal routine wanting to get back into the game.

"Hey Rae!" Mark yelled to her

"Hey dad! Did you get good stuff? I don't want my cousin looking like a pansy!" She said with a smile.

"Of course! Do you know who you're talking to?" he said in a fake hurt tone. She laughed throwing her sweat rag at him. "That's disgusting Breena!" He said with a face.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure…I'd like that"

The two got their gear together and suited up.

"Heading?" She asked.

"Head toward the ball field."

They mounted their bikes and took off. The feel of the wind in her hair was great. Her and Mark were playing tag. She loved it. It was the one thing they could do together. He took off after him. She passed him laughing and soon pulled into the parking lot.

"I beat you dad!" She said with a smirk.

"I let you win"

"Face it old man…you don't have it in you anymore." She said.

"Oh you little witch!"

They walked around the field talking with each other about little things. Eventually they headed back home. Breena felt alive. Her dad had never really been there because of his work, but now they were bonding like they should've when she was younger. She finally felt like she had a dad…

3 days later, Emma was anxiously waiting for Breena and Mark. She finally went outside and began jumping on her trampoline. Glen looked out the window and smirked. His daughter was never the patient one. He continued drying off the glasses and putting them away. He closed the cabinet and heard the sound of motorcycles. He groaned a little but saw the look on his daughters face. He watched her jump down and run for the front. He got to the door just as Emma and Breena got to each other.

"It's so good to see you! I've missed you!" Emma exclaimed.

"I've missed you too! I feel like it's been forever." Breena said smiling

"So this is your bike?" Emma asked.

"You better bet your ass it is"

"Admire it from here cause you're not getting on one" Glen said making his way over.

"Dad….are you serious…" Emma said.

"I'm serious! No bike Emma!" he said sternly

She threw her hands up in the air. Breena looked at Emma mischievously. Emma saw the look and didn't fight.

"Hey Uncle Glen!" Breena went nudging Emma toward her dad.

"How are you Breena?" He asked.

Emma walked toward her Uncle, who was standing by his bike.

"Hey Uncle Mark" She said smiling.

"Emma, how are you?" he hugged her and spun her around. He bent down and began to whisper in her ear. "In my side saddle, this is a light leather jacket, sunglasses, bandana, and a helmet. When I get your dad inside take that so Breena can take you out"

"Thanks Uncle Mark" She was so excited.

"Hey…payback for everything he's done since we were little." they walked over to the other two.

"Hey brother" Mark said.

"I see you took the bikes."

"On a day like this…of course" Mark said.

"Breena show me your bike!

They left the two dads and Breena began showing her the art work.

"I'm guessing you like fairies?" Emma asked

"I love fairies"

Emma was itching to get on the bike. She looked at the two men and saw her dad enter the house and Mark turn around and wink.

"Let's do this!" Emma exclaimed.

"Go and get your stuff."

Emma pulled the jacket out and slipped it on. She tied the yellow bandana on her head and then put the black helmet with yellow stars on. She slid the glass on and jumped on the back of Breena back.

"Remember, don't lean into the turn. Just look"

"Got it!"

Breena revved the engine. Glen looked at Mark who was smirking.

"What did you do?" Glen yelled

"I got her gear…"

"Mark! I said…"

He heard the bike take and his face paled.

"Payback for everything you've done brother" Mark said laughing.

Glen watched out the window as his daughter and niece drove out of the driveway. They stopped at a light and Emma leaned back.

"This is awesome!" Emma exclaimed.

"We'll have to get you a bike" Breena said before taking off.

Emma motioned to pull into the parking lot by the lake.

"Is this the place?" Breena asked

"Yea."

"It's gorgeous. I can see why you love it so much." Breena stated.

"You have no idea I think this is the only thing I missed when we were gone." Emma said.

"Come on then…I wanna climb and I wanna meet those bitch friends of yours."

"They are worth it." Emma said.

"Well, if they start anything then I've got your back. "

"Thanks Bree." She smiled at her and took off. They headed to the soccer field. Emma seemed tense. She didn't feel like dealing with her friends if they were there. Breena parked the bike and Emma began to show her the school.

"So where are these fields?" Breena asked.

"What's your rush?" Emma asked.

"I don't know."

Emma laughed and motioned for her to follow. They were jumping on each other and fooling around when a soccer ball rolled at her feet. Emma froze. Breena looked up and saw a group of girls.

"Is that them?" Breena asked.

"Unfortunately."

"Ummm…I know you know how to kick the ball." Trish said nastily.

"I've got an idea…if you want it, why don't you come and get it, bitch" Breena wasn't used to this side of Emma, but it was a good difference. "Just move to the side Bree. I need to do this"

Breena took Emma's jacket and backed away. Trish walked over acting like she was the queen of the world.

"Stop walking like your shit don't stink" Emma spat.

"Hate to break it to you, but I run this town now."

"Not while I'm still here"

Trish charged the ball and Emma pulled it away.

"Never charge the ball. Soccer 101"

The girls stifled a laugh. Trish gave then a glare.

"Give me the ball Emma"

The two began to battle for the ball. Emma always came out on top. Emma took the ball and held it in her hands.

"You never were able to get the ball away from me." She snarled.

"When did you start hanging out with druggie hookers?" Trish spat

"She's not a druggie or a hooker. She's my cousin." Emma threw her fist and punched her. "She has more class and talent than you will ever have. You want this? Emma took the ball and kicked it clear across the field. "Next time you want to challenge someone, make sure you can win. Don't ever insult my family again. Have you put on weight? You look a little rounded in the middle" Emma said with a nasty grin. Trish was bright red.

"She's pregnant…"

"Maggie!"

"Sorry…"

Emma smirked evilly. She walked away from the group she once called her best friends.

"Trish…how does it feel to have it all ripped away?"

Breena stayed where she was laughing. Emma went back to her and they left.

"That was brilliant"

"I try…"

They walked away laughing. Emma finally had her closure and knew she truly didn't need them anymore.

A couple of hours later, Breena and Emma finally pulled into the driveway. Glen heard the bike and went running out.

"Where have you been!" He yelled

"Dad! It was awesome! You have no idea! I wish you were there! Please don't be mad! Uncle Mark got me all the gear I needed. It was so much fun!" Emma exclaimed.

He couldn't yell at her and just hugged her. She smiled at him and then ran to her Uncle and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Uncle Mark! Breena, a sports bra should work right?"

"Yea, I'll be right there" She watched Emma leave and put her helmet away. "She punched her friend Trish and Trish pregnant. She's on cloud nine"

"Well, I wasn't expecting that, but I'm glad you're okay" Glen said.

"How was the ride?" Mark asked

"It was great. We've got to her, her own. She's a natural" Breena smiled.

"One step at a time Breena, one step at a time."

Breena found Emma's room and soon the two were running out to the pool and Glen and Mark were cooking burgers.

"I'm so glad we met each other. Everything seems so right." Emma said.

"I know what you mean…" Breena said agreeing.

They continued to swim around and joke with each other until their dads called them for dinner. Things were perfect. Everything was falling into place.

Emma was still talking about a bike ride a week later. She had been running, swimming, and exercising a lot more so that when they got back to traveling, she was ready to train. One morning she was walking downstairs when she heard her father on the phone. 'He's up early' she thought. He was on speakerphone.

"Hey Mark…" He said. "I know its early, but I had to call you before Emma woke up. She runs early."

"It's all good. What did you find?" Mark asked.

"I found a two bedroom suite in Dallas. It's close to that university. They won't have to travel far or dorm." Glen replied.

"That sounds perfect. I'm not ready for them to start training. It's way too soon. Mark said.

"I agree. They are rushing into this. Now that Randy came out, we don't have to watch them 24/7"

"They aren't going to like this" Mark said.

"Well, we are their fathers and we know what's best for them" Glen declared.

Emma's fist clenched and she stormed away. She went to her room and picked up her cell and called Breena.

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"We have a problem…." Emma snarled.

"What's wrong?" Breena asked shaking herself awake.

"I got up for my run and my dad was up which isn't normal…" She took and breath and continued. "…Well, he was on the phone, on speakerphone with your dad."

"How is that a problem?" Breena asked confused.

"I didn't get there yet. They plan on shacking us up in some 2 bedroom suite in Dallas!"

"WHAT!"

"Yea! They said it's close to the college and we wouldn't have to dorm. They were like… 'I'm not ready for them to train…' They are doing all of this behind our backs!"

"I'm going to kill him" Breena growled.

"I can't believe that they would do this to us in the first place…"

"…Emma? You awake?" he dad said knocking.

"Ugh dad's at the door." She rolled her eyes and heard Breena scoff. "What?"

"Why are you giving me an attitude?" he asked

"What do you want daddy?" She said in a sarcastically sweet tone.

"We are going to your Uncle's tomorrow."

"Great!"

She turned and slammed the door. Glen didn't even know how to react. Emma was pissed.

"We confront them tomorrow" Emma said.

"Totally. We'll nip this in this in the butt while we can" Breena said agreeing.

"They will not destroy our dream" Emma said.

They were infuriated. How dare they do this to them. Glen and Mark didn't even know what was coming. Emma stomped around the house most of the day. Glen didn't know what the problem was and he was going to try and figure it out either.

He next day, Emma got ready early. Her and Breena were going to confront their fathers.

"Emma are you ready?" He dad yelled up to her.

"I'll be right down!" She pulled her shoes on and ran down to the car.

"I hope you're a little nicer to me when we get there." He said.

"You don't deserve me being nice to you!" She said angrily.

"Why! What did I do to deserve this attitude?" He asked

"If you don't know than you're in for a rude awakening."

He just looked at her and shook his head. It was about a half hour trip and Emma read the whole time. When he parked, Emma got out and slammed the door.

"Emma!" Breena exclaimed running out to her.

"Hey!"

They gave each other a hug and walked in. She didn't even say Hi to her uncle.

"I've gotten the cold shoulder since yesterday." Glen said.

"Me too. I wonder what we did" Mark said

Glen shrugged his shoulders and they went to the backyard. Glen pulled out some pictures and showed Mark. As he was going to put them away, Emma grabbed them and began ripping them up.

"How dare you think you can decide our futures for us!" Emma yelled.

"We know about your plans! Emma overheard everything!" Breena spat.

"I hope you didn't buy this apartment yet because we are not going. You have denied us our futures for far too long. We have gone through so much in the last 3 months and now you think you can just shove us in an apartment and leave again? You're wrong…very wrong." Emma said in a dangerous voice.

"We will begin training like was originally planned. If you think you can take our dreams away you are insane. If you think you are going to get back at Orton and Batista without us, you're going crazy. This is just as much our fight as it is yours. I'm not going to the University. We've been ready for this for forever." Breena said just as dangerously.

"I guess you thought you were being slick in planning this for us huh dad? You are wrong! You amaze me sometimes thinking you can this to us" Emma said now in a hurt tone.

"We thought we would actually have something in common with out dads, but I guess we were wrong. I never thought my own father would turn his back on me, but I guess I was wrong there also." Breena said just as hurt.

They walked away knowing they had gotten their point across. Glen and Mark looked at each other not knowing how to respond.

"I guess we know why we've gotten the cold shoulder" Mark said.

"I guess their coming with us. I can't believe we've been outwitted by our own daughters" Glen said.

"We should talk to them"

Before they could move, Sara came to them.

"I wouldn't go talk to them just yet. They are sparing in the gym and if you get in the way, you're going to get hurt. You really hurt them. I don't know what possessed you to try and ship them off to college, but it was the wrong move. Those two are truly your daughters and trying to outsmart them would be like trying to outsmart yourselves. You were wrong this time. I don't normally get involved, but I felt I needed too. They are going to train and become WWE superstars whether you like it or not" Sara kissed Mark's forehead and walked away.

"Maybe we should wait a little while unless you want to lose your bits" Mark said.

"No…that sounds like a good idea" Glen said wincing.

A couple of hours later, the girls came out of the gym and jumped in the pool. Mark walked up to them and asked to talk with them.

"We want to apologize for what we tried to do" Mark said.

"I was wrong to go behind your backs and we're sorry. We just want more for you than a wrestler's life" Glen said.

"We understand but this is our choice. Stop fighting us and be there for us." Emma said.

"We don't want to be fighting with you when we make it in. You two will always be our inspirations. We want to know that you are proud of us not angry of disappointed." Breena said.

"We would never be disappointed in you. You make us happy all the time. No matter what you choose, we will back you up 100%." Mark said with a smile.

The girls nodded and the four embraced in long hugs. The girls had finally gotten through to their dads. It was official. The girls were coming to the WWE. Things were better after that and they began to joke and have fun like they did the last time they were together. The girls had pushed the dads in the pool and Emma had met Sara on better terms. Things were coming together and they couldn't wait to finally hit the ring. It wasn't long before they were saying goodbye.

"When do we go back?" Breena asked

"Next Monday. We'll be back for Raw" Mark said.

"Awesome!" The girls exclaimed together.

Emma still hadn't called John back. She didn't know what to say to him.

The next day, Emma and Breena were taken to a gym. They were ecstatic. They had 5 days to learn as much as they could. They were challenging Orton and Batista. Their dads didn't know of course or it would have been a war of all wars.

"Now we're going to teach you to take bumps first. They need to be done properly so that you don't get hurt." Mark said.

The girls watched Mark hitting Glen and Glen falling.

"That seems simple enough" Breena said.

"Well, it's your turn." Mark said.

The girls flipped a coin to see who would go first. Emma was going to give first. Breena got into position and Emma jumped off the ropes and hit into Breena.

"Oww" Breena said

"Doesn't look so simple does it" Mark and Glen grinned.

The girls went back and forth and soon were pros at giving and taking bumps. Their dads called it a day and they headed home.

"Breena…wanna spend the night? We've got the hot tub. It'll relax the muscles." Emma asked

"Sure if its okay with dad" Breena said looking hopeful.

"It's fine with me"

The girls whooped and then winced. They were in more pain than they thought they would be in. Glen and Mark laughed at them. That night Emma and Breena were sitting in the hot tub talking.

"John called…" Emma said quietly.

"What? What did he say?" Breena exclaimed.

"Short story, he's ready to admit that he likes me" Emma said with a shy smile.

"That's awesome!" Breena lunged at her and hugged her. Emma laughed.

"I have the voicemail saved. You can listen to it later."

They went back to talking soon were crawling into bed. The next morning, it was early when they came to get them. They didn't groan or whine. They got to the gym and they practiced some bumps and soon they were learning about grappling. They weren't bad. Each girl had their own positives and negatives. By the end of the day, the girls were beat. There was so much that they thought they knew, but didn't. They passed out that night and slept very well. It was Saturday. In two days, they would be facing Orton and Batista.

"Emma! Wake up time to go!" Glen yelled.

She groaned to herself. She just wanted to sleep. She had so much on her mind that she just wanted to sleep it away. She made her way down, had some toast and they headed to the gym.

"How you doing?" He asked her

"Fine. I just have a lot on my mind." She responded.

"Anything I can help with?"

"No…not really…..thanks though" she said with a small smile.

They pulled into the parking lot and Breena and Mark were already there. They walked in to see Breena jump roping.

"Bout time!" She joked.

"We're on time!" Emma said smiling.

They began practicing throws and take downs. Emma performed a hurracarana and Glen flipped.

"NO! DO NOT DO THAT!" he yelled

"Why!" Emma yelled back.

"That was a great move!" Breena yelled.

"No! You aren't doing that crap!"

"Stop babying us dad! We can't win if we just do stupid hip and shoulder throws!" Emma yelled

"You need to teach us other stuff too! All the stuff you've taught us besides the bumps we already knew!" Breena exclaimed.

'You aren't ready for those moves!" Mark said.

"Bull shit!" Breena yelled. "You know I'm ….we're ready for those moves!"

"Ya know what? I'm done! This is crap! This is showing me that you have faith in us whatsoever!"

Emma dropped to the mat and rolled out. Breena did the same and they left. Emma climbed on the back of Breena's bike and they went to Emma's house since it was closer.

"I'm calling Paul" Emma stated picking up the phone.

"I'm gonna call Shawn" Breena said.

Emma was standing in the kitchen and Breena was sitting on the counter. Glen and Mark came in and they didn't really talk to each other.

"We're leaving early. Make sure you're ready." Mark said curtly and left.

Emma rolled her eyes and Breena scoffed.

"I can't stand them babying us. They need to treat us like were not their daughters." Breena said

"I agree. They need to realize that we need to learn those moves too"

They talked some more before Breena left to pack. Emma was in her room packing when someone knocked on the door.

"What dad?"

"Make sure you pack enough for 3 months…but not" he told her.

"I know. I'm not dumb: She spat

"Stop giving me an attitude missy"

"Of course your royal highness"

"Emma Rose. I'm warning you."

"Just go away dad. You wouldn't want anything getting to hard." Emma said before slamming the door.

Glen punched the door making her jump and she waited for him to storm in, but he didn't. She finished packing and stayed in her room. She didn't want to deal with him anymore. Before she went to bed, she showered, double checked her bags and climbed into bed.

The next morning, they were up early to catch a flight to NY. Both girls were excited to not only get back, but to see NYC. The girls sat together and talked quietly.

"When RAW starts, we'll go down to Nickleback, "Burn it to the Ground" and we'll challenge Randy and Batista." Breena whispered.

"Sounds perfect. We just can't let them know. It's gotta be in the beginning of the show. Once its set…its set. Are we ready?" Emma said smiling.

"We were born ready" Breena said.

They finally arrived in NY and were taken straight to MSG. The best place ever. The girls hung out of the sun roof taking in all the sights.

"This place is amazing. Nothing like Texas." Emma exclaimed.

"I can't wait to go out and check into everything. Is that a hard rock café?" Breena said excitedly. "We have to go!"

"We will after the show."

"Awesome!"

The girls settled back down and waited to arrive.

"We're here. Let's go." Glen said.

They got out of the limo and began to hear screaming fans. Emma and Breena signed autographs despite their dads urging them to hurry. Once they finally got inside, the girls began to change. Both girls were wearing hip hugger blue jean bell bottoms. Emma wore a yellow bandana, like a head band. Breena wore a black bandana normal. Emma pulled a purple tank top that showed her midriff and Breena wore a red tank that showed her midriff.

"Well don't you two look schnazzy…"Mark said.

"Thanks. We try. We're gonna go mingle." Emma said.

They left the room and headed straight to the gorilla spot. The show started and within minutes, they were heading to the ring. John and Steve went running into Mark and Glen's room.

"Breena and Emma are in the ring!" John yelled

"What!" Glen roared.

They turned the t.v. on and saw the girls on the ropes in the corners egging the crowd on. Breena got a mic and Emma bounced back and forth.

"Now, it's glad to be back in the WWE ring!" Breena exclaimed. "Emma and I are here to tonight to challenge Orton and Batista to match tonight. This is personal now and we want our revenge. Let's see how well they do when fighting legally…"

Emma took the mic and smiled.

"Randy has beaten us, tortured, stalked implanted fear in us, but that sense of fear is gone! We're ready to do this!"

Back in the locker room, Mark was pacing.

"What are they doing? They aren't ready for this!" he exclaimed

"I'm stopping this…."Glen started to say.

"You can't" Steve pointed out. "Look"

Orton and Batista had made their way to the stage.

"So you think you can fight us? You think you're ready?" Orton spat.

"We were born ready dickface." Emma snarled. "I have a personal vendetta toward you"

"What's the matter baby? Cena not enough man for you? I could fix that"

"First of all, there is nothing going on between us and second of all, he will always be more man than you. You're nothing but a wanna-be…"

Breena took the mic because she knew what Emma was going to say.

"Ready to get a beating of a lifetime fags. See ya later"

The girls' music went off. Orton gave them that look and Batista just continued to stand there with his arms crossed. When they got back to the locker room, Steve was standing outside the door.

"You two are in big trouble" he said

"It was our decision" Breena said.

"I don't think you're ready. I think you need more guidance and training." He told them.

"This is personal now. No amount of guidance and training would be needed to prepare us for this match." Emma said and they went into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" Glen screamed.

"This is our choice dad. We'll be fine." Emma said going through her stuff.

"You are not going out there" he stated.

"It's a sanctioned match and I will not lose my first match because my Uncle told me….or my father told me I couldn't go." Breena said grabbing clothes and left. Emma glared and did the same. They needed to prepare.

The girls hung out in the gym stretching and mentally preparing themselves. Emma was still wearing her yellow bandana and she was now wearing a yellow sports bra and a pair of purple sweatpants. Breena was wearing black yoga pants with a red wife beater cut to just above her belly button.

"You ready?" Breena asked.

"Yea…I think so" Emma said.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The girls made their way out to the ring and couldn't help but smile with the roar of the fans. Batista and Randy came down and the girls just glared. Batista stood on the outskirts of the ring. Both girls were staring daggers at Randy. Randy shoves Emma to the corner and smirks. Breena tries to attack him from behind and Randy tosses her over the top rope easily. Emma goes to attack randy but he locks her in the corner. He just glares at her with that creepy look in his eye. Emma was scared and inadvertently whimpered. He smirked creepily and leans down to her ear.

"Do I scare you Emma….do I make you squirm….I could make you like to squirm….I could make it worth everything…."

She knew she had to do something but she froze. He breaks the look and turns his back on Emma. She regains hers senses and performs a running face plant. Emma gets up quickly and so does randy. Emma slides between his legs and then kicks his legs out. She puts him in an arm bar quickly but he breaks out. Emma tags Breena in. Breena jumps in the ring and hits Randy with a dropkick to the face.

Randy lies on the mat and Breena begins to stomp kick his stomach. She whips him into the corner and when he comes back, she's able to get a hip throw in. With Randy still on the mat, Breena tags Emma in. randy gets up and quickly goes to Irish whip her into the corner. She knows he's setting her up for a clothesline. As she comes off the ropes, she performs a handspring going into the hurracarana. She stays where she is as Randy gets up. Batista, who had been standing idly on the side the whole time, sees that look on Randy's face. He plans on hurting her. She can feel it. Batista tags himself in seeing the look of fear on Emma's face. Emma stands to hook up with Batista but before she could blink, Batista performs a simple shoulder throw knocking the wind out of her. He pins her for the 1, 2, and 3. As soon as the bell rings, he jumps out of the ring. Breena sees randy beginning to enter the ring and pulls Emma out of the ring.

"Sorry…I fucked up" Emma said.

"You did fine. Especially since it was our first match. Come on…we have to face our dads…." Breena said.


	15. Chapter 15

They walked outside for a minute before going in. For Breena it wasn't out of fear. She wasn't in the wrong and she was standing behind it. Emma opened the door. All four men the room violently turned around and looked at them. All four began outbursts at them. Nothing was distinguishable, but it all had the same point.

"Hey!" Breena yelled. "If you're going to yell at us, at least have the courtesy to do it at one time"

"Honestly" Emma added.

Mark and Glen looked at John and Steve. John and Steve left the room. Once they left Mark and Glen waited.

"What were you thinking?" Mark asked them. "Not only are you not ready but Randy and Dave could have killed you"

"It's not a joke" Glen added. "You got so lucky they didn't do worse."

"I know what you're saying." Breena said. "To save you from repeating yourselves, we don't care. This wasn't about wrestling, or a show, nothing like that. This was strictly personal. Going out there was to show Randy and Dave that it's not over and we won't lie down. This isn't over and there will another match. I promise. Once we are ready, there will be"

Mark and Glen couldn't find words. It was like their scolding and lectures were sucked back into them.

"We weren't out there to win or to show off" Emma said. "I don't know if we can explain this in anyway that would make you understand why we did this. Maybe you'll never know, and that's ok with us, we are the only ones who have to know why we did it."

It was late. The girls got up, grabbed their things and left their fathers in the room. John and Steve were waiting outside for them but the girls just walked on. They didn't want to constantly explain themselves.

There was only one light on in the hotel room. It was straight out of a movie. Randy was sitting in a recliner in the corner of the room. There was someone in the bathroom. There was one on the bed in the room and Batista was sitting on the corner of it, closest to the door.

The toilet flushed. Randy smiled and Dave put his head down. The man walked across the room to a desk and sat down. He opened a manila folder with two checks in it. He handed one to Randy and got up and handed Dave his.

"I'm not sure if you earned this." He said to Dave

Randy laughed.

"We're not done" the man said. "The reveal is just another step. I have to know both of you are on board."

"It's almost more fun this way" Randy said.

"Our mission is still strong" the continued. "I need both of you"

Dave dropped his head again.

"I don't know what you were thinking" he continued." Randy had that little bitch. That psycho wanna be tough girl would have been next. It was perfect"

Dave didn't say anything. He didn't have too.

"These girls think they have a shot. We need to knock them back down to Earth, hurt them to hurt the dads. Don't stray"

Dave got the glare from both the man and Randy. At that moment he realized the totality of what was being done, and he wasn't sure he wanted to be a part of it.

The girls went straight to their rooms without talking to anyone. They knew that everyone wanted an answer, and if they couldn't figure it out on their own, they didn't deserve an explanation.

"This is just the tip" Emma said from the bathroom. The sink began to run. "I'm so fed up with the babying that I want to rematch on Smackdown"

"I have to agree with one thing, we're not ready" Breena said.

"Because our fathers won't trust us. That's why Paul and Shawn are going to train us"

"I do want my dad to train me" Breena said. "Realistically, it'll never happen"

Emma sat on her bed. "It's for the best"

"It is. Learning to drive from my dad was bad enough"

The girls laughed. It was the beginning, a beginning of a long, hard fight that would cause more pain than anyone could have foreseen. But, superstars don't emerge pristine, they fight.

Breena was up before Emma and headed for the gym. She didn't work out in Texas, she was afraid too. Her back still wasn't 100%, and the match wasn't helpful. She didn't want anyone to know she was still hurting.

"You have the biggest balls I've ever seen" Paul said to her once she got in the gym. "The biggest. I'm not agreeing with what the two of you, did but I can respect it"

"Thank" Breena replied

"Just don't do anything like that again until you're ready" Shawn added. "Give it time, you can't rush these things"

"I'm waiting on you two" She said.

"We've working it out with your fathers" Shawn said. "They are reluctant and relieved at the same time"

"I can imagine" Breena started stretching, and made a face

"Pain?" Paul asked

"Never fully healed from that reveal" She answered.

"You took a beating" Paul said. "One, no one should"

'He was so happy to make us bleed, to hear us cry"

"My back hurt for you" Shawn said.

"I want to forget it ever happened. Close my eyes and when I open them, it was like this whole thing was a dream, but I know that will never happen. I'm never going to forget this."

"Unfortunately, no" Paul said. "And fortunately no"

"Fortunately?" Breena asked

"Use this as motivation, not just for wrestling, but for life." You don't know what will happen and take nothing for granted." Paul answered. "There's more to life than what goes on here"

"It's not over." She said. "I can feel it. I know it"

"I know. I know you and Emma aren't finished either" Paul said. "You just need to get to that point"

"Then get us there"

"We will" Shawn said quickly. "This isn't an overnight process. People train for years;

"I don't have years"

"Breena, you're 18" Shawn said.

"I have to show Randy and, and Dave now" She said. "They won't stop until Emma and I are gone, until our dads give in"

"Nothing is going to happen to you or Emma and your fathers" Shawn reassured. "You need to calm down, one step at a time."

"I know." Breena said. "I just wish it was that easy"

She didn't talk much during her work out, and the work out itself wasn't as intense as it had been. It was clear, she was hurting.

When Breena got back to the room, Emma was gone and note was left: Running. Breena stripped and took a long hot shower. It felt good on her back.

"It's like a sauna in here" Emma said. "I need to wash my face"

"Good run?"

"Not what I planned." She answered. "But I did talk to Paul and Shawn."

"Oh, and?"

"Apparently they're working on it"

"It's taking too long" Emma said

Breena shut off the shower and reached for the towel.

"That's what I said" She said. "They did sound like it was going to happen"

"It needs to"

"I know, how else are we supposed to get back at Randy '

"Have you talked to your dad?" Emma asked

Breena shook her head, "You?"

"No" Emma answered. "Not that I would know what to say"

"Pretty Much"

Mark was still feeling the match his and niece and daughter participated in. his stomach was in his chest and heart was in his stomach. Confronting his daughter could mean pushing her away, but not talking was painful.

"See you in a few" Glen said and hung up his phone. "That was Shawn, him and Paul are coming up to talk about the girls training."

Mark nodded

"I thought I'd be the one to train Emma"

"It's for the best, I could barely teach Breena to drive" Mark replied

"Oh, yeah, don't get me started"

Still, Mark wanted to be the one to train Breena, pass the torch along. It did make him a little sad to know it would be someone else, but also relieved to know they were in capable hands.

The knock on the door snapped Mark out of it. Glen opened it.

"Hey guys" Glen said

Paul and Shawn walked in and sat on the opposite side of the room. They bullshitted for a bit.

"Alright" Paul said. "Moment of truth"

"You're going to take care of my girls, right" Mark said.

"Like my own" Shawn answered

"Saw yours at the gym" Paul said. "She's hurting, won't admit it. She's ready. I heard it"

"No doubt, they both are." Mark said. "Too headstrong to admit defeat, and too impatient'

"Sounds like Emma" Glen added.

"She made it seem like there was no time" Paul said.

"They are eager and ready" Shawn replied. "It would be my pleasure to mold that" Paul nodded in agreement

"It would be my greatest project" Paul said

"You do have to know, they will try and take over" Mark said.

"You don't have to worry, they'll know who is running the show." Shawn replied confidently.

Mark and Glen nodded, it was official.

The girls didn't feel like doing anything. They were in pain and wouldn't admit it to each other. They laid in bed and watched tv.

"How's John?" Breena asked

"Weird" She answered "I've been so wrapped up in this I haven't had time to worry about him"

"Don't let him get away" Emma shot Breena a look. "Whatever you two are the strangest people"

"What's with Jeff?"

"Wouldn't know" Breena answered. "He hasn't spoken to me yet."

"Still?"

She nodded. "Nothing when we got home, hasn't come looking for me. I texted him a few times in Texas, but nothing. I'm not chasing him around. He needs to do some chasing now."

"I agree, but just remember he's Jeff, he doesn't do things like most people."

"It's not an excuse, not for this" Breena said.

"I agree, don't bite my head off"

"I thought things were going well. I know we didn't talk all the time, we weren't you and John for a lack of a better phrase, but I thought we were headed there, guess not."

"The two of you were dancing around it, so were John and I. This may sound like I'm making excuses, but oh well, we aren't the best girls to be into, look at our fathers. When I would talk to a boy my dad would get psycho. We have crazy scary fathers and we have to live with it. It's not fair, but it's certainly a factor."

"I'm going to let you have it because I did the same for John" Breena said.

"Oh Yeah!"

"I know what you're saying. Stephen never had that problem only because we grew up together, and now I want him dead. If Jeff really likes me or liked me, whatever, he has to at least try."

"Didn't he stand up to your dad?"

"To tell him nothing was going on"

"Ohh, well, I dunno" She said

The following day was a travel day. The girls got themselves ready, stayed in their pjs, and headed for the lobby. They didn't speak to their fathers, and sat alone on the plane. John tried sitting by them, but Emma said not now and motioned at Breena.

"Are you serious?" Breena asked "Are you?"

Emma shrugged and Breena stood up.

"Cena!" She yelled. "Park it"

Breena pointed to the empty seat next to Emma.

"I swear you try and sabotage this, I will kill you" Breena said sitting down. "One of us needs to be happy"

"Hey ladies" John said

"hey, John" Breena replied

"How are you feeling?" he asked, directed more to Emma.

"Alright," She answered. "We'll be just fine"

"Makes me think you aren't now" he said.

"We are" Breena said. "I miss you, Cena, You haven't been around"

"You guys were really tied up. I can only imagine how stressful its been"

"Maybe, but doesn't mean we don't like having you around. Would have been a nice distraction" Breena told him

"Then I apologize for my absences. It won't happen again"

He was completely talking to Emma now. Breena smiled to herself and looked out the window while Emma and John reacquainted themselves. It was her good deed of the day.

John took the girls to the hotel in his limo, and walked them to their room. After 20 minutes, he finally went to his.

"You're welcome" Breena said stretching out on her bed. Emma rolled her eyes. "You know I'm the reason for all that"

Mark hated not flying with his daughter, not walking her to her room. He was crushed and knew time would be the only way for the girls to heal.

"What if we take them to dinner?" Glen suggested knowing exactly what his brother was thinking "We don't have a match until Smackdown"

"I wish I could say we were totally wrong" Mark said

"Two concerned fathers, worried about what two stalkers will do to their children, yeah we were way out of line" Glen said.

"I know they want us to see things through their eyes, just once I wish they could see through ours" Mark said.

"We are evil fathers" Glen said. "Who will never understand our girls"

It may have come across as joking, but Mark and Glen felt what they were saying. In order to fix what was wrong they had to be honest and then let time cover the wounds.

"They want to take us to dinner." Emma said looking at her phone. "What do you think:

"What do we have to lose?" Breena replied

"Can't be worse than it is"

The girls agreed and got ready. They didn't know what to expect. But kept the worst in the back of their heads. It was extremely .

"I know you're probably expecting an apology" Glen started. "You won't get one"

"Before you start yelling at us, listen" Mark continued. "We were worried about you. Dave and Randy had stalked and hurt you for months and then there you were, in the box with them, unformally trained and a few hundred pounds lighter"

"But-" Emma started

"We know why you did it, we aren't stupid" Glen said. "We understand, what isn't understood is how we feel. We will always worry about you, but still support you. You two saw angry dads and assumed we didn't get it. We got it, you didn't"

The girls sat in silence as their fathers went on, slowly realizing that though they weren't wrong in their decision, they were wrong in what they said.

"I will always want what's best for you girls" Mark said. "And I will support your decisions as best as I can. I wish you would have come to us before jumping in the ring, or at least waited until you were trained. The weight difference means a little less when you know more than bumps"

"But, with that said, we know why:

The girls looked at each other again, then Breena spoke.

"Okay, we assumed you wouldn't understand. We mistook your anger for ignorance."

"Anger or not, we support you" Glen said.

Breena felt better having heard that from her father and her uncle. She was never so happy to be wrong. It was one less stress clearing this up.

"Paul and Shawn will be training you" Mark said switching gears. "We talked about it, and I believe they will be starting Monday"

The girls smiled.

"I expect you two will give them the upmost respect" Glen added. "This isn't us you're dealing with anymore. This is professional"

The girls grabbed each other's hand. It was professional, exactly what they wanted.

Dinner was a success, more than anyone could have imagined.

"What do you think?" Emma asked Breena back at the room.

"It's what we wanted" Breena answered. "Paul and Shawn won't be easy on us"

"We're going to be really trained" Emma said with a smile. "Really, really trained. I pictured this moment my whole life"

It was tough to sleep that night knowing in two days they would be in a ring and on a mat.

The girls were up at the same time, and got ready for their run/gym. Breena tied her shoes and headed out. Jeff was leaving his room down the hall. Breena didn't notice at first.

"Bree" He said quietly. Breena turned around, then rolled her eyes. "Bree wait"

"Wait? Wait for what? I say I've waited enough" She spat

"Ok, okay, I deserve that" Jeff said. "Please hear me out"

"You have 30 seconds Hardy"

"I got scared" He said. Breena headed for the stairs. "Bree wait I'm serious."

"Scared?"

"I didn't know what to say after what happened to you guys. I didn't want to say the wrong thing, I always do. I didn't get a chance to see you after it all happened."

"I was home for a month Jeff"

"I know, I know. I didn't know what I was going to say, I didn't want to talk to your father"

"My father?"

"I'm not high on his good list right now, I didn't want to get any lower"

"You didn't call to see how I was doing because of my father?" Breena asked confused

"I know, it doesn't make sense to you, okay. I'm sorry"

"It doesn't make sense, none" Breena said. "And admitting it won't help you"

"Bree" Jeff said

"No, Jeff, no." she said. "I really needed you. I lost my best friend and now you. All I had to help me was Emma, a long lost cousin I barely knew. Do you know how lonely I was? Do you know what it was like? I was beat up, hurt, and alone. You weren't there"

Breena shook her head and went down the stairs. The hotel was constricting, like a prison. She now had to get out. The stairs were helping get out nervous energy, but it wasn't 100%. She was so infuriated with Jeff. He had become the last person she wanted to see, or so she thought.

The lobby was moving, as always. Emma was back and was sitting with Paul, picking his brain.

"No I know, Paul, but what would you do?" She asked

To pull Emma away would be a crime punishable by death. Breena didn't really want to see anyone, so she turned around and headed for one of the back doors. Breena pushed the door open hard, and hitting something hard.

"I'm so sorry" she said

"It's fine" it was Batista. "Breena"

Breena took a few steps back to the door.

"Breena, don't, please'

"Why the hell should I listen to you?' She asked.

"I know, please"

"Is Randy around that corner? Are you going to rape me?'

"What? No, I'm not going to rape you, Breena"

"You now Dave, you were one of the last people I would ever have expected to do this. I get Randy, he's a creepy bastard, and I know you give off that scary thing, but it's not you. Randy is creepy, period, this isn't you. I'm really hurt and disappointed."

Dave opened his mouth to talk and quickly closed it.

"And you can't even look me in the eye. You're not at all who I thought you were."

"I never hurt you" he finally said. "Not like Randy. I got you out of that hotel safe, I made sure you didn't get destroyed in that match. I could have let Randy off Emma and let him finished you off. You're right, I'm not at all like Randy and I don't ever want to be"

"Then why?" Breena got close to him. "Why did you do it?"

Dave dropped and shook his head, then looked her right in the eyes. Breena noticed. She was slowly moving back to the wall of the building. She wasn't afraid. Dave put his hand up on the wall and leaned close.

"I can't" he said.

"Why?" She asked. "At least let me know what was in it for you?"

"I can't not yet" he said.

"Why aren't you going to hurt me?"

"That wasn't part of my plan." He told her. Someone else's, but not mine"

Dave pushed himself off the wall and walked away.

Breena had no answers, only more questions, which was never a good feeling. What was Dave's role? Why take it at all? And, why did he seem less and less like the bad guy

She was still outside, daze in space. When Matt pulled up in his car.

"Breena…hello" he said.

"Oh, hey Matt" she replied

"Are you okay?"

"I will be" She answered.

"Means you aren't now" he said

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's typical"

Mark opened the door and she followed.

"Bree, I know my brother hasn't been around. I don't know if that's why the problem is, but don't count him out yet"

"It's not that easy Matt"

"I know," he said. "He will come around"

She sighed and walked on. She didn't know what to do, or is she should even talk about what happened.

The weekend came and went. Mark and Glen weren't involved in any house shows. Breena decided to stay quiet about the Jeff and Dave thing. It would fuel her for tomorrow.

The phone rang at 6 am. It seemed almost dream like. Breena was the first to wake up and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" She asked

"This is your 6 am wakeup call" the recording replied.

"Really?" Breena said

"This is your 6 am wakeup call" was all it said.

As soon as she hung up, both their cell phones went off. Breena threw Emma's at her.

"Yea?" Breena answered

"Good, you got the wakeup call" Paul said.

"Yea, thanks"

"Where's Emma?

"Dead" Breena answered

"Well, undead her and get ready." Paul said. "We will be here"

Paul gave Breena directions to a facility about half an hour away. After, she got up and kicked Emma's bed.

"What the- fuck you" Emma managed to put together.

"Get ready"

The girls fumbled around and managed to get ready. They got into the car they rented and headed out. Breena drove, she was the most awake.

Neither spoke. It was a mix of nerves and the fact that they weren't yet awake. It was what they wanted, but they were nervous.

The facility seemed farther than a half hour, but it wasn't. They just wanted to be in bed. Their nerves were tingling, and then they went inside.

The facility was actually a facility for professional wrestling training with a regulation size ring. There were people in the ring taking bumps, sparking outside, and working out on the machines. Their nerves were on fire.

Paul and Shawn were on the bikes. They were trying to blend in wearing sweatpants and long sleeved shirts. Paul was wearing a hat pulled down low and Shawn had on a bandana.

Once the girls made their way in, the head trainer halted everything and had everyone sit outside the ring. Paul and Shawn got off the bikes and headed for the ring. They took their shirts off and had tank tops on underneath, their sweatpants were shorts. Everyone got excited.

"We don't usually have this sort of talent around. I know you all would jump at the chance to get in the ring with them. You will get to see firsthand the basics broken down by the best."

Paul and Shawn smiled and motioned for the girls to get into the ring.

"Now, we love you to death, but this is professional. It's what we do and are serious about." Shawn said.

"It's not a game" Paul added

Paul took the girls out of the ring and had them do sprints. Breena was ready to kill them when they said stop. After that, the girls did rounds of pushups and sit ups, then into stretches.

"You are a dead man" Breena said in Paul's direction

"I'll get Shawn" Emma added.

Paul and Shawn brought the girls into the ring.

"Do a bump" Shawn said.

The girls did several bumps in succession. Paul then did one and began to explain what they did wrong. They nodded and were told to do it again.

"Good" Paul said. "Again"

It seemed like forever when Shawn said stop.

"Ropes." He said "You have to hit here"

Shawn bounced off the ropes a few times;

"You're first."

Emma went into the center of the ring and ran into the ropes.

"No, go back and forth until I say stop." Shawn said.

Emma ran back and forth bouncing off the ropes several times before Shawn said stop. Breena was next. They took turns a few times before they were stopped.

Paul and Shawn showed them how to bounce off the ropes into someone.

"We don't want you to try and knock anyone down" Paul said. "Just tap your shoulder into me. I want to see your positioning."

They had already been training for an hour and a half, and feeling it. They were raw under their arms from the ropes and their backs were red and starting to bruise.

Paul had the girls do rounds of bumps before calling it for the day. The girls couldn't be happier but they wouldn't show it.

"You did well" Shawn said. "You're quick learners"

"We know you've been doing moves in the ring, but you can't build a career off that. You need the basics"

"It's going to be a lot of repetitions" Shawn added. "But it will get better"

"Whatever, it takes." Emma said "We're up for it"

Breena nodded, "I need a shower"

They said their goodbyes and Emma drove back. They had small welts now from the ropes and bruises on their backs.

"Did I mention I bruise easily?" Breena said

"I've noticed" Emma laughed "I had no idea it was that hard…What did we get ourselves into?"

"Having doubts?" Breena asked

"Hell no, you?'

"Hell no" Breena answered

They were silent until they returned. Mark and Glen saw their daughters walk in. They were holding their shirts in their hands. Their bruises were very apparent.

"Don't miss those days" Mark said.

"And oh so glad it isn't us" Glen added

"Well, well" John said as the girls got to their room. "Ouch"

"Exactly" Emma said. She opened the door.

The girls fell face first onto their beds.

"You get used to it" John said. "You're body does."

"I can't move" Emma said

"I was going to ask you girls to lunch" John said.

"Can you smell me?" Breena yelled in her pillow

"Sorta" John joked

Breena took her face out of her pillow, "I need a shower"

"Okay, well, let me know" He replied. "Cold showers."

"Oh my God" Emma said.

"Jeff and I aren't speaking and I ran into Dave"

"Okay, random" Emma said. "What happened?"

"Jeff didn't call because of my dad"

"Lame" Emma said

"I know"

"No better excuses?"

"He was serious" Breena said

"Oh, and you didn't need him or anything?'

"That's what I said"

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked

"I have no idea. I don't have any more to say to him. I'm not going to go to him"

"I agree." Emma said. "Now, what happened with Dave?"

Breena sighed and went into every detail.

"I don't understand" Emma said.

"I know, something is definitely up"

"Weird"

Telling Emma didn't help what Breena was feeling. Nothing made sense and it was frustrating.

****Please Review! We love to hear your comments and thoughts! Thanks! We hope you enjoyed the last chapter. The next one will be up as soon as we can get it up!****


End file.
